Revenge
by LawOrderFan01
Summary: About an ex-cops revenge against the people that she thinks ruined her her partners life and marriage, but come to find out, she doesn't know the whole truth. My first attempt at E/O story. E/O, K/J
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Story is Dedicated to TStabler, whom inspired me to write this story. She is an amazing writer and someone special I look up too. I also dedicate this story to Det. Olivia Stabler, both of these authors have inspired me a great deal in my writing and wanting to become a good writer. I hope that you all will enjoy this. As this is, my very first attempt at an SVU story. Much Love to you :)

Disclaimer: **Dick Wolf and NBC Universal own these Characters. I just own the plot line to my story. Hugs and Love to all. Copyright~LawandOrderFan01**

January 9th, 1988

It was an early Friday morning when young Elliot Stabler woke up. He was getting ready for the first day of his last year of High School. As he got up to get showered and then dressed, he noticed the picture of a blonde haired girl that he kept attached to his mirror. Elliot smiled and thought what a lucky person he was to have this wonderful person in his life. Little did he know what rough waters would lay ahead for the both of them.

As Elliot headed down stairs to fix his breakfast, he thought about the important question he would be asking the blonde girl today. _The senior prom, _he thought to himself, today was going to be a special day indeed.

Once he got to school. He went in search for the young blonde that he was going to ask to go to the prom with him. When Elliot found the girl at her locker, he walked up to her and said. "Hey, Kathy."

Kathy Malone who was a senior also, turned to look at Elliot and smiled, then said. "Hey, Elliot." In a greeting back to him.

He starred at her for just a moment. Then, he finally asked her the big question. "Would you go, to the prom with me?"

With a smile on her face, she replied. "Yes" to him with excitement in her eyes and voice.

* * *

Five months later after they both graduated from High School, they ended getting married one year later, on Sept. 22nd, 1989. It was about three months after, that Elliot had signed up to join the Marines to make money so he could support him and his new bride.

Things were looking bright for Elliot and Kathy, or so he thought they were. It had been nearly six months since he had joined the Marines. Leaving her at home to constantly worry about him, wither he would get or something worse.

When the distance between them got to be to much for Kathy to handle, she told Elliot on a phone call one night in a nervous tone. "We need to talk." With heavy concern weighing on his mind, and on the eve of his three day weekend to be home, his heart was in an emotional depressed state.

After, arriving home on a late Thursday evening, to begin his weekend at home with Kathy, he walked into his apartment with her behind, after they had come from the airport. With a small but low sigh, Kathy walked over and sat down on the couch, with her hands in her lap, and waited on him to get comfortable. Elliot, not one to beat around the bush, sat down next to Kathy on the couch and turned to her and said. "What's wrong, you hardly spoke on the way home." As he leaned back against the couch to await her answer, his mind kept racing and heart thumping to what wait to hear what was going on.

Once she got her thoughts and nerves together. She began to explain to Elliot what she was feeling. Kathy then tilted her head sideways to look at Elliot and said. "El, I've been trying to think of an easy way to say this, without hurting you. But, there's no easy way to say it. With the distance between us and me always worrying about you getting hurt, or something worse, I can't handle it anymore. I want a divorce." She held her breath, waiting to see what he reaction was going to be to this.

After a couple of minutes of silence on his part, Elliot, turned to Kathy and said. "I know, what we promised each other, when we got married. But, if this is how you feel, and you know that I want you to be happy and not be always worrying, or scared, we can call the lawyer in the morning and make an appointment to go down to the court house and get the papers fixed." He said with a small sadness in his voice.

Kathy closed her eyes and took a small breathe, thankfully in a way, that he wasn't mad or upset at her, for saying what she was feeling about their marriage. A deep thud in his heart and Elliot closed his eyes with the pain he was feeling. It just wasn't meant to be. He then re-opened his eyes again and said. "I knew, when I joined the marines, that it was going to be hard on us both, but I didn't know, it would turn out to end this way. But, I'm glad that we both, finally really talked, and uh, I do hope that what ever the future does hold for each of us, you'll be happy." Then gave her a small peck on her cheeck.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, and then gave him a small kiss back on his cheeck as well. Then, got up and walked into what was their bedroom and got a pillow and blanket, so she could sleep on the couch, leaving him the warm bed to sleep in.

The next morning, after going to the court house and meeting with their lawyer, and getting all the right documents signed and dated. They would be officially divorced in four short weeks. Since they had no kids, it wouldn't take as long.

Walking out of the court house and getting into the car to drive back to the apartment, and get things packed up, after it was all done, Elliot just sat down for a while and reflected on his life and wondered what would lay ahead for him now. But, somewhere deep in his heart, Elliot knew that he would be ok, he had already made plans before his service in the marines had ended, he planned to become a cop, to continue what he had promised his father a long time ago. Even though, he had, had a rough childhood, he wanted to make his dad proud of him.

Elliot moved out of the apartment two days later, after he had made his plans for a road trip to New York City. He had called a few places and got lucky with an interview with a local Police department, located in Manhattan. He loaded up his car, and head toward his new life, with a new feeling of determination.

* * *

October 9th, 1992

"Welcome one, Welcome all To The Finest New York Police Academy", that's what the sign said in front of the building where Elliot had entered the academy after he had finally gotten to New York, after having lived in a small town outside of Pennsylvania, where he had gotten a job, to make a few bucks to be able to finish his travel.

To make sure that he was refreshed and ready to start his training. Elliot made sure he got a good night sleep in his brand new apartment. Waking up open six and half hours later, getting showered, dressed, and fed. Elliot headed out the door and to the start of what would be, or what he hoped would be a great day at the academy. He didn't know that something beautiful would be coming his way.

Getting out of his car, after the short drive down, he walked up to the double doors at the entrance to the main part of the building, where the classes where to be held. Going inside, Elliot was in awe of how things looked inside. He'd never seen anything that big in his life. He looked around the main lobby and finally spotted the front desk where the receptionist was sitting.

Striding up to the desk, he leaned over slightly, to get the lady's attention. Feeling someone stare at her, the receptionist looked up and smiled warmly at him, then said. "May I help you, young man?" in a gentle yet firm tone.

"Hi,uh, yeah, I'm looking for the room, to take the course to become a cop." Elliot told the lady.

She smiled again, and then said. "Go down the hall, take a right, third door on your left, and good luck." She wished him kindly, before going back to answering the phone lines again.

He checked out her name-tag, to see what it was and said. "Thank you, Ms. Walters." Replying with a small smile on his face, then was on his way.

Arriving at the appropriate door, he turned the knob and walked in. He noticed that it wasn't full yet, and he had plenty of seats to choose from. Picking a chair in the very front of the classroom because he enjoyed absorbing information, he sat down at the table and waited patiently for the others student cadets to arrive.

Ten minutes later the cadets in training, came filing into the room, where they would all learn how to be great cops, eventually. There were about 30 students in the class. But the eighth student was who caught Elliot's eye. He was in total awe, she was about 5'8 and had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Hoping that she would take the seat next to him, he discreetly slid his chair over. She did notice this, and took the seat next to him with an appreciative glowing smile in return.

Feeling his eyes still watching her, she tilted her head to look at him, and watched her long flowing dark chocolate brown hair fell around her right shoulder, and he knew he had just fallen in love with this angel. She raised her eye brow at him and he responded saying. "Hi." In the most deep sexiest voice she'd ever heard.

With the tension finally eased between them, and loving the sound of his voice, and wanting to hear it again. She said." Hi, my name is Olivia, what's yours?"

Trembling shivers shot down her spine, when he spoke again to answer her in his sexy baritone voice. "Elliot, Elliot Stabler." Giving her the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

Before either of them could say or ask anything else, the teacher of the class walked in. And so began their long morning of an intense ten week course.

The next couple of days, Olivia and Elliott feeling the strong connection they had, made sure to sit next to each other every single class. They weren't going to let anyone break this special bond.

One morning however, their bliss was interrupted. A new cadet, a curly brownish-blonde girl, walked into the room, before class started. The instructor of the cadets introduced her, his name was Don Cragen. "Cadets, I would like you all to meet, Monique Jeffries".

Everyone welcomed her. Then she looked for an open spot to sit down. Seeing only one place left to sit, which of course was to the left of Elliott, she took her spot and wait for the instructor to began the lesson. Olivia sensing something different about this new chick, decide to stay close to Elliott and keep an eye on her.

Don Cragen, the captain of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, was sitting at his desk, when he heard a commotion outside the door. Since it wasn't time for class to start just yet, he wondered what was going on. He got up out of his seat and walked over to the door and looked out the window. There standing in the hallway was, Olivia and Elliot.

They were talking about the very first assignment that Cragen had given to them, when Jeffries strutted up to them and asked Elliot. "Would you mind, helping me with my paper?' with a sneaky little grin on her face.

Olivia knowing that her gut instinct she felt when this girl first walked into class, was right, she was up to something, but what she didn't know. Not liking the way this preppy chick acting toward Elliot, said. "He won't be able too, I already asked him to help me, with mine." Giving the girl an intense warning glare, to back off.

Elliot feeling the jealous tension rolling off of Olivia in waves, he politely said. "I'm sorry, but Liv did ask me first." Not exactly lying to the grungy looking girl, but he didn't won't a verbal fight to break out between the two. So he and Olivia walked into class, with him putting his hand on the small of her back, the action didn't go unnoticed either.

Jeffries just stood there, watching them walk in, and was already in motion of plotting her next move. Sneering at them, as the plan came to her, she also prepared for class to start. Little did she know, her plan wasn't going to work, as easily as she thought it would, and was going to backfire on her in a big way.

* * *

Monique Jefferies got up early enough the next morning, to get her plan set in motion of trying to seduce Elliot. She dressed in her boldest, tightest, sexiest top she had, which was a red tank-halter top, and dark tight-ass blue jeans. The tank top was enough to make her breast perk up to the very top. Re-checking herself in the mirror, she grabbed her keys and her hand-purse, and then left for the academy.

Driving the two blocks, she parked the car close to the front of the building and got out. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she made a phone call. The person who picked up the other end of the line, said. "Did you talk to him, yet?" the voice of the mysterious caller said in a soft, but subtle tone.

"Not yet, but I plan to do it this morning, before class starts, if I can get his attention, he's been hanging out with this little brown headed chick, he's been flirting with her." Jefferies told the woman she was talking too. Hearing this broke the woman's heart, but she didn't say anything, just told Jefferies to make sure she got it done, all the while thinking to herself. "_Who could he be flirting with?"_

Not wanting to worry too much, the mystery woman pushed the thoughts she was having to the back of her mind. Continuing on the phone with her rant to Jefferies, she said. "When you talk to him, tell him, uh, tell him that he's going to be a father." Trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice, the two women spoke on the phone for a few more minutes, after Jefferies promised to call the lady back when it was done and hung up.

Seeing that she still had a half hour before class started. She went in search of Elliot. Looking into the lounge were the cadets ate their lunch during break, she found Elliot there eating a sandwich and drinking a soda, along with Olivia. Making her way over to the table, she smiles at Elliot, not aware that Olivia was also starring her down. She asked. "Can I sit with you guys?" even though the other tables were not full. She just wanted to catch her prey.

Neither wanting to be rude or insulting to her, Olivia and Elliot both said." Sure." Unintentionally not realizing, they said it at the exact same time. Slowly take her seat with El and Liv, sitting down across from Elliot , and that annoyed Olivia, because she still didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her.

Elliot had been chatting with Olivia while they continued to eat their lunch, and it occurred to him, that Jefferies was still starring at him, while she ate her own meal. Getting a little irritated by this, he turned his head and was about to ask her what her problem was, when she started to ask some pretty odd questions, once he looked over at her.

"Were you once married to a Kathy Malone?" She was being a bit subtle and bold, acting as if she'd known Elliot his whole life.

Shifting a little bit uncomfortable in the plastic chair and turning his head to glance at Olivia, who had paused in mid-chew of her sandwich, hearing this part of the conversation, got slightly nervous waiting to hear his answer.

Elliot taking a deep breathe and releasing with a sigh, said."Yes, I was once married to her, but things didn't work out for us. I joined the marines when we got married to make money, so we could start a family, but it wasn't meant to be. So she asked me for a divorce, and I granted it to her. I didn't want to see her unhappy, so the mutual decision was made." Not wanting to say anymore, he went back to eating his lunch, and remained silent.

But that answer didn't satisfy Jefferies, so she kept digging deeper. With determination to find out why he would've hurt this person, she was doing this for, she said. "Is that the only reason for the divorce? Because you joined the marines, that's it?" She was has a hard time believing this, because he had to know about the baby right? And, because she couldn't understand why he would've left someone as great as this woman, whom she was currently dating at the moment, she was going to get the full truth.

Elliot being the gentleman he was, in hopes that she would drop the subject, said."As I just said, when I joined the marines, it put a lot of stress on our marriage and we were young. Being that young and getting married wasn't as easy as we both thought it could be. So, the night I came home for my weekend leave, is when she asked me for the divorce." Ending the conversation with a firm tone to this voice, or so he thought he was.

"So, you didn't know that Kathy was pregnant when she asked you for the divorce?" Surprised by his answer, she sat their smirking to herself; she had knowledge of something he didn't. It seemed like her devious little plan was working, for the time being.

Elliot just sat in his chair stunned at hearing this news. Not knowing exactly what to say, Olivia spoke up for him, and said."El, come on, we've got to go, class is fixing to start." Tugging on his hand, he got up and went with her, still not believing that this cadet could know so much about his ex-wife, it stunned him, because he didn't felt like he knew Kathy at all. This secret that Jefferies had shared with him really had gotten him to thinking.

Entering the class about ten minutes before the other cadets and the captain got there; Olivia took Elliot's hand, and led them to their table they shared. They sat down and she turned and looked him with compassion and serenity in her eyes.

Elliot's heart was pounding in his chest, he was afraid that Olivia might break her friendship with him, after founding all of this out. But, surprisingly, she didn't have the kind of reaction that he thought she would. She kept his hand in hers, and said."I'm sorry, that she put you through all of that. She had no right too. It wasn't any of her busy about your past. I can't believe she even had the guts to ask you about it. What an asshole. She doesn't even know you, yet she presumed like she did. Sorry, it just hurts me that she done that too." What neither of them knew though, was that Kathy had a huge surprise in store for Elliot.

Captain Cragen came in ready to give them all a new assignment that would be dealing with victims of rape, but of course this would be a mock victim set-up, because they weren't cops yet. But, they had to do this, as a requirement of their training course. All of the rookie cadets seemed hesitant about this assignment, except for Elliot and Olivia. Both of them had a rough past, so they knew what kind of emotional trauma lay ahead of them.

With assignments handed out, and everyone getting paired up with a partner before the end of class, Elliot decided to ask Olivia out. He waited for the captain to dismiss them, once he had, he asked."Would you like to go get some pizza?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Olivia said, with a smile.

They stopped on the way back to his apartment, at a small pizza place and got a huge pepperoni pizza and six pack of beer. Once they got to his place, Elliot sat the pizza down on the table, along with the paper plates, and Olivia sat down the beer.

Elliot sat down on the couch first, and then offered Olivia a spot beside him, which she gladly took. Taking out two slices a piece, they got comfortable and turned on the television to watch a movie.

Not finding much on to watch, Olivia turned sideways and pulled her legs up on the couch. After a moment of calm silence, she softly said."What happened with your ex-wife?" Sensing that, he had wanted to tell her something, since they had left the academy and had that conversation with that girl.

Elliot sighing a little, then taking a deep breathe, said."We were young and had just graduated from high school, I thought I was in love with her, and decided to ask her to marry me. And of course she said "Yes". For about nearly seven months things were going pretty good for us, then I started to get into heavy training, incase we had to deploy, and I was only getting to come home for our three day weekends. We only got the weekend, because of the different levels the courses had to them, they were very rough at times. So, on the Thursday evening that we actually got to leave early, because a lot of us had done such a good job, I decided I was going to surprise her. But before I had got to take off, I received a phone call from her that we needed to talk as soon as I got home. I got a uneasy feeling in my stomach, so when I boarded the plane, I just wondered what was going on. When I got home late that night, she was acting a bit nervous, and finally come out and told me that she wanted a divorce. That's when we had our longest talk ever, since the day we had gotten married, and now here I am, and I have to stay that I've actually never felt more relieved than what I do since we did divorce. I don't think I ever really wanted to admit it, but I was never really that much in love with her to begin with." After he finished telling her everything, he turned his head to her, without realizing it, he was actually crying tears of relieve.

Grabbing his hand and holding it, rubbing the top of it with her thumb, Olivia looked him directly in the eyes with love, and calmness, and softly said."I'm sorry, El, I know with what you both went through, that it couldn't have been easy on you. I can tell that you're the type of man that doesn't let himself just give his heart to just anyone. But, I want you to know, that you ever need to talk about anything, anything at all, you have a shoulder that here that you can lean on. I'm here for you anytime you need, no matter what you need." Giving him the warmest smile she could give him, and then lifted up his hand to her face tenderly, and gentled kissed it, in a gesture to Elliot that told him that he would never be alone again.

Still facing her, and looking into her eyes, with more unshed tears that were threatening to spill, he said."Thank you, Liv, it has been rough, but with you being here, it's made it less hard to deal with, than what I expected. You've made me feel more like myself in these past couple of weeks, than I've felt since I left home." His eyes were shining to brightly he didn't even notice, that he'd stopped crying, and was now cradling her hand in his and returning the same gesture that she had just given him, less than a minute ago.

Olivia leaned over, with a small smile still on her face, and gave Elliot a sweet, warm, soft kiss on his cheek, he was only caught off guard a little, but he embraced it, he just didn't let his true emotions show though. Not just yet.

Olivia and Elliot talked for a while longer, about this and that, and got to learn a bit more about each other, and they found at that they a lot of things in common, which made them both very happy. Although, they were enjoying themselves, it was getting late and they had class early the next morning. She started yawning, and he noticed this, then she looked down at her watch, and really saw how late it had gotten, he was shocked to, he was so comfortable with her, he never noticed that it was pasted twelve.

Realizing how tried she was after the long day they had, she said."I guess I better call a cab and head back to my apartment." In truth though, she didn't want this night with Elliot to end, ever. Elliot knowing himself just how tired she was, because he too was beginning to feel the same way. He didn't know how or why, but he could sense that Olivia didn't won't to leave and go home, so with a slight hesitation in his voice, he asked."You could, uh, stay here tonight, if you'd like? No need to try to get a cab this late, and I have a spare room, if that's ok?" He hoped that he hadn't over stepped any boundaries or made her uncomfortable by asking.

Feeling relieved that Elliot didn't won't her to leave either, her eyes were sparkling, with a excited yet relaxed pitch in her voice, Olivia said."If your sure, I don't won't to cause any hassle." Discreetly twirling her thumbs together, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind.

Giving her a loving look, with a small sparkle in his eyes as well, Elliot said."No hassle, and no trouble at all. Just let me get you an extra blanket and a pillow from the closet, that way you can have fresh everything on the bed." His heart was beating fast, but he was overwhelmingly happy, that she didn't change her mind.

Watching Elliot get up and go get the stuff for the bed, Olivia was smiling brightly on the inside. She had never felt like this before in her life, about any man, and she absolutely loved it. There was something very different and very special about Elliot, and she knew in her heart, and didn't know how she knew exactly, but she knew with a doubt she had found her soul mate and true love. She thought to herself "He is the _one."_

Still in a small haze, Olivia didn't hear Elliot talking to her. So instead of yelling at her to get her attention, because she was in such deep thought, Elliot went down the hall to the spare bedroom and got it ready and all fixed up for her to rest.

After he fixed the room, making sure everything was perfect for her and making extra sure it was comfortable too, he turned and walked out of the room and went back into the living room to check on her. Worrying that Olivia may have changed her mind on him, he walked up to her and gently touch her shoulder, bringing her out of her reviver and asked. "Liv, are you ok?"

Snapping out of her racing thoughts on Elliot, when it had finally registered to her, that he was speaking to her and sounded a little worried, she turned to face him and said."What?"

"I said, did you change your mind, on staying the night?" Elliot said, asking Olivia hesitantly. In his heart, he had hoped that she didn't.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about something is all." Olivia said, blushing just a bit, but deciding not to say anything just yet. She just gave me a smile and was practically glowing when she did.

"Why are you, blushing?" Elliot asked, a bit curious.

Olivia blushed again, at being caught by Elliot, and said."No reason." Hoping that he wouldn't push the subject. She felt her heart rate speed up, at the thought that would he would.

Deciding not to push it any further, and waiting to find out later, when she was ready, he said." Ok. Just wanted to tell you, the bedroom is set up, so you can get some sleep." Sensing she didn't won't to say anything more; he took her hand and helped her up. Then led her down the hall, to the spare room, for the night.

Going into the bedroom, Olivia turned around to face Elliot again and trying her best to stifle a yawn and said."Goodnight El, and thank you again, you really didn't have to do all of this, but thank you, and sweet dreams." Giving him a hug and another small kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Liv, goodnight." Elliot said with a bright smile. Giving her a soft squeeze back, before she turned and shut the door. He then headed back to his own room, and for the first time since his divorce, he felt really happy.

Early the next morning, the smells coming from the kitchen, woke Olivia up from her deep slumber. After getting out of bed, from a very peaceful night sleep, first one that she had, had in a very long time, she went to take a refreshing steamy hot shower, then got dressed for the day. She strolled down the hallway and made her way to the kitchen, to see what Elliot was preparing them, that smelt so delicious.

Not wanting to startle him, Olivia quietly said. "Good Morning". Smiling, when Elliot turned and looked at her with a warm smile of his own making his blue oceanic eyes sparkle.

"It's not a good morning, it's a beautiful morning". Elliot said, while fixing them both a huge plate for breakfast.

Tussling her hair a bit, as she sat down at the breakfast bar, Olivia said."I'm glad to see you are feeling better". Giving him a wink.

"I'm not just feeling better, I'm actually feeling, good, after that talk last night. It's like a weight has been taken of my mind and my heart". Elliot said, sitting Olivia's plate down in front of her. Making her mouth water and her stomach growl, not knowing she was actually that hungry.

The aroma of the food was wonderful, waking Olivia senses up and after taking a bit of it, her taste buds too. Moaning in satisfaction, she said."El, where did you learn to cook like this?" Around a mouth full of eggs benedicts.

Taking a bite of his own breakfast, Elliot said."My mom, before she got sick, she taught me how to make things like this." Not wanting to dwell too much on that subject of his childhood.

Laying her hand over his, she stroked her thumb across the top of it."I didn't mean to upset you." Olivia said, still stroking.

Sighing, Elliot said."It's ok, you didn't upset me Liv. My mom, she has something called Alzheimer's disease, it effects your brain and makes you forget things, it's just hard, knowing."

Standing up from her chair, Olivia helped Elliot clear the dishes up. Shocking her just a little, Elliot leaned in and give her another sweet, soft kiss on her cheek.

Pulling back, starring into her mocha brown chocolate eyes, Elliot said."We better get changed, and get to class." His heart fluttering at this new feeling, she was making him feel, but enjoying it immensely.

He was falling hard for Olivia Benson and he knew it without a doubt. The morning went by uneventful. All the cadets had finished their mock interviews. Now, Cragen had them outside behind the building of the academy. Ready to start the actual training course, on how to use their weapon, appropriately.

Spilt up into four teams, they each had their targets selected. Cragen holding a bull-horn, said."Ok, team one, take your positions and remember, never take your eyes off your partners back and work together." lowering the horn to his side, after giving out the instructions.

Team one took their positions, Farmerton, Dover, and Jacobs got behind the prop police car, and Joleson, Peters, and Adams took position in front of the fake door entrance to the forefront of the car.

Clocking the time for the first team, Cragen then yelled out."Second team, take your assigned positions, and you better be more faster than team one was." Growling at them to make sure they understood how important this was.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and smiled with a gleam in their eyes. Taking the positions in the fastest time anyone had ever seen, Cragen stood there with a big smirk on his face, he knew they had a strong chemistry from the very first day in class. So it wasn't a shock, when he watched them move together in perfect sync.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit". Jefferies said, seeing them go as fast as they could. While her and her partner was trying to figure out the easiest way to get through the course. It wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was. She came up with a new idea and decided she was going to cheat the course. Seeing as her and the man she had partnered up with didn't get through it as fast as Olivia and Elliot had, this pissed her off big time.

Patiently waiting till after class was over. She snuck back into the now empty building and made her way to the classroom that Cragen taught them in, and slowly and very quietly picked the lock. Finally hearing it click, she turned the knob and walked in. Making a mess as she searched what she was looking for, finding it, she put everything back in its place and left the way she came in.

Two blocks away Elliot and Olivia no idea what kind of trouble was looming ahead for the both of them.

Over the weekend, while Olivia and Elliot were having fun together. Embracing the culture of New York, while sight seeing as well. They were learning all the many different diversities of the beautiful city. Captain Don Cragen decided to go into the academy and grade all of the mock interviews and check over the completed time sheets, were he had timed them on how fast it took them to get through the course. This separated the cadets into a category of were they would be placed in the field.

A hour had passed since he had come in, about ten minutes into grading though, he started to pull open his file drawer. This is where he kept all of the confidential folders that had each cadet's personal information. After he went through to find the two files he was looking for, he noticed something was very strange. He was thought to himself "_I didn't leave this unlocked"_. So he got up and went in search of a security guard, to find out if anyone had been in his room, that shouldn't have.

Spying one of his well known friends, who was a guard there, he said."Hi Leonard, I , uh, was wondering, did you, or any of the other guards, clean the classrooms late Friday evening ?"

Leo responded, by saying."No sir, the maintance crew was actually on time, and made sure all the classrooms and offices were cleaned and cleared properly, why?"

Heaving a small sigh of relief, Cragen said."I went to get a few profiles out of my drawer, and saw that the lock looked like it may have been tampered with."

Leonard's eyes widen, then he looked at Cragen as if a light had went off in his mind. Cragen seen the look, and said."What is it?"

His heart pounding in his chest, Leonard said."Now that I think about it, I do remember a curly-brownish blonde head lady, that came back in here. But I didn't think anything of it. Don't know her name, but she was outside the building after we locked up. I thought maybe she was just waiting on a ride." He gave a small shrug.

"Thanks Leo, hope you have a nice weekend. Tell the wife and kids hello for me." Cragen said, with a nod and walked back to his office. He made a mental note to himself, to keep an eye on that girl, he knew it was the new student. Question was, how was he going to catch her in the act?

What he didn't know, was that it was actually going to take him a lot longer than he expected to catch her in the act.


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is so romantic, El. That walk through central park was breathe taking." Olivia Said, as the light breeze blew her hair.

She and Elliot were starting too explore this bond they were feeling between them.

"A beautiful walk, with a beautiful girl, and a having a wonderful dinner in a very romantic restaurant, how does a guy get so lucky?" Elliot said, as he starred in Olivia's gorgeous brown eyes.

Blushing slightly, she said."When a sweet guy, who I can tell has a very warm and amazing heart, decides to be my partner, before he even knows me, well, it does make your heart pound just a tiny bit." Chuckling just a little afterwards.

Elliot got a bright sparkle in his eye, and a small smile on his face, and said."I like making your heart pound. Ever since that first day in class, I just knew there was something special about you, and I was definitely right."

"Oh, yeah, what were you so right, about?" Olivia asked. Intrigued to find out, what Elliot thought was so special about her. She had never felt that way about herself, and wanted to truly know.

"Well, you have this amazing inner beauty, that I bet you probably didn't think you knew about, and that other's see. You have small insecurity about letting people get to close to you, I don't know why, but I feel it. Also, you have a gentle and very precious heart, and it shows when you are out there doing what you do, with me." Elliot said. Feeling the heated blush arise in his face. What he wasn't saying, that his heart want to say, was that he had fallen in love with her, from that first morning they met in class.

Olivia was totally speechless. She didn't know, that he had been able to read so her well. This made tears come to her eyes, but she didn't cry. Instead she took a deep breathe, and tenderly put her hand in his and give it a soft squeeze.

Seeing how what he said affected her, he squeezed her hand back. They had left the restaurant called "Tuscany" where they had the romantic dinner, and with that sweet stroll through central park, and their conversation they just finished having, they got in Elliot's car, and drove back to his apartment.

Olivia silently watched his face. She smiled again as she took in all of his angelic features. Eyes, the color of the ocean, after a storm, lips that were irresistible, his smile made them look like silk, his hands, to her were simply calming and healing. He was _perfect_. She thought to herself.

Catching her out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head, and said."What?" Giving her, his beautiful smile, again.

"You, you have the most amazing smile, I have ever seen. Those blue eyes of yours, they are like the ocean, you can just fall into them". She said, with a fast pulse, and a loud thud in her heart. She just realized, she just told him, how she truly felt.

* * *

Early the next morning in class, Cragen kept watching the new girl Jefferies. After what had happened, he couldn't just pull her aside and ask her, it wouldn't prove anything, because she would just lie to him. So he knew he would have to wait and just follow her path, to see if it happened again. What he didn't know, is it wasn't going to be that easy, because he didn't know that he had a professional on his hands.

Jefferies felt Cragen watching her. She remained stoic and calm. It wasn't until she got a text message, later that afternoon, from an unknown woman, she was talking with, that things would get complicated.

She had to be extra careful, not to get caught. Because the plan she had in mind with the two folders she had taken, could get her thrown completely out of the academy, before everything was even close to being finished. So she texted the woman back, and told her she would take care of things and be home soon.

Staying low on her superior's radar. She started to put the second part of her plan in motion. Being extra cautious to keep her tracks covered, she had a fake ID badge card made, and went back to the building again. This time she got stoled both Elliot and Olivia's profiles, realizing last time, she didn't have the right one's in hand. She took them to be copied, she didn't won't Cragen ever finding out about anything.

Thinking that no one was in the building. She walked down to the filing room to make the copies. Putting on latex gloves she bought with her, which she had learned to do at her former job. She turned on the copying machine and began to set things in motion. Once she was done, she walked to the door and looked around to make sure it was still clear, when she didn't see anyone, or so she thought, she made her way back to the room and put the files back. Then very speedy, went through a back door that lead outside, from the back of the room, and took off in her car, back to her apartment.

Back inside, Leo had followed her, but with her being quicker than him, he lost her. He radioed back to the security office, and told them to get in touch with Captain Cragen. When he's radio went off and the man on the speaker told him, that Cragen was on the phone, he went back to this office.

"Don, this is Leo, I saw that girl in the building again. She was coming out of the filing room as I came back in from my break. I followed her, but she was to slick, and made it out of the building, before I could get to the room." Sighing, feeling bad that he'd let Cragen down.

With a heavy feeling of dread in his gut, he said."Thanks Leo, lock the place down, so that she can't get back in, again, and I'll be right down." Hanging up the phone, Cragen knew what ever this girl had done, someone or maybe two someone's was about to eventually get hurt. Because he had noticed from the start, that she had been eyeing Elliot and Olivia.

Once Cragen had hung up, Leo had went into the Electrical Bolt Box and secured ever single alarm in the entire academy. This was a matter, which was going to require great lengths to be stopped. Leo was really worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later, Captain Cragen arrived. Him and Leo walked down to this office, hoping that they can find some trace evidence of finger prints or even a paper trail. Once they had got done searching everything that was in the drawers and even in the storage space closet, where Cragen kept the top credentials of the highest ranked, and finding nothing in there either. Leo turned to Cragen and asked."What do you want me to do next, Captain?"

Don snapped his head around to look at Leo, and said."Go back to the security office, the filing office, and go over everything in there, and make sure you check those tapes very carefully, and see if they give us anything, at all."

Sighing heavily. Leo turned and walked out of the room to do what he was asked. He hoped that something would come up. Because not only was this woman making things look bad Elliot and Olivia, but Leo feared he may be suspended, after this.

* * *

Bright and early the following morning, Cragen and Leonard both entered the academy, after their long search job the night before. Walking into the security office again, they began to set-up what they thought would be a positive way to catch Jefferies, but they were going to be fooled.

Jefferies was sitting in the lounge, unaware of the trap that was being set. She was at one of the small tables eating a salad, it was lunch break. Smirking to herself, that she had got to the academy before Leo and Cragen, and had graciously got the profiles back in the cabinet, before anyone else showed up.

Elliot came in with Olivia right behind him. He saw Jefferies sitting at the table they usually sat at together, when they shared their lunches. He did not feel like getting into another heavy confrontation with her, about anything, dealing with his past, so he turned to look at Olivia, and whispered."Let's take the table by the window, ok?"

Nodding her head in agreement and giving him a sweet smile in return, understanding what he was asking. They walked over to the table, she grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his, once they took their seats. Neither one left any space between the other, wanting to feel the closeness they intensely shared, they enjoyed their breakfast together.

After finishing off their meal. They got up and headed off to class, never being late, like most of the other's were. When they got to the door though, they stopped and Olivia looked at Elliot, and asked."What are your plans for the weekend?" Her eyes sparkling bright, as she looked into his.

"I thought, if you weren't busy, we could go to that indoor skating center, we saw on the way to the restaurant, what do you think?" Elliot asked. Giving her his best smile.

Olivia smiling back at him, giving his hand a soft squeeze, said."I would love too, El. That sounds great to me." Neither one of them was aware, that Jefferies had been listening, and watching them the entire time.

Cragen was still trying to come up with a sure fire plan, because he knew that the plan he and Leo had thought up, may not be rock solid. He wanted to be as fast as possible in catching Jefferies. The cameras that they had fixed to catch anyone that came in, from any giving angle, wouldn't be useful. Because Jefferies knew the ins and outs of the academy, because of her past and whom she used to work for.

Nothing was ever captured on the cameras, and nothing else happened with anyone coming in and out of the academy. The trail that Cragen was expecting her to leave, had went cold, and now it was only two weeks until the cadets graduated from the academy, and got their badges and certification papers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two week went by fast for everyone, and with graduation in less than three hours, all the cadets were excited that they had made it through and would be getting their certifications in hand soon.

Cragen still had not come any closer in catching Jefferies, so he decided to let things stay on the down low, until after the ceremony was over. Because he didn't won't to cause a major stir amongst the employees, or the cadets, because no one needed to know that something bad had happened, that was going to almost ruin two people's lives.

Elliot and Olivia were relaxing back at his apartment. Until it was time to get dressed for the ceremony. He was sitting on the couch with Olivia right beside him. They were watching a television show called "COPS".

Since they had been going out and dating. They both had only spoken of their feelings for each other very little, because they conveyed them through their actions more. When they kissed, and cuddled. They were both over the moon about telling each other, in the own small way.

Olivia was only half paying attention to the show, deciding she wanted Elliot to pay more attention to her than the she show. She slid closer to him, so that they were only a hair width apart. She took his left hand in her right, leaned up and softly kissed his neck, then laid her head on his shoulder. He felt her kiss, and put his head against hers, they cuddled like that, until he felt Olivia shift her head and look up at him. He was about to ask if she was ok. But she spoke up, before he could.

Squeezing his hand a little tight, keeping her eyes locked on his, with a very warm sparkle to her eyes, she said."El, uh, I want to tell you something, very important."

Keeping his gaze on her intently, and readily listening to whatever she had to say, he gripped her hand softly, yet firmly, and motioned for her to continue, saying. "Go on Liv, I'm not going anywhere." Making a small joke, because she was gripping his hand more tightly now.

His smile made her insides turn weak. She finally let go, took a small deep breathe, letting it go, and said."I love you, EL. I have without a doubt in my mind and heart, falling totally, helplessly, and hopefully in love with you. I know that we've only known each other for a few months now. But in my heart, I can feel that we are meant to be together, meant to be one." She finished saying, with a fast beating heart, and pulse.

Elliot just starred at her. But only for a moment. Which made Olivia somewhat nervous, until he finally spoke, and eased up her fear, that maybe she had scared him off, but when he spoke, it was the total opposite.

"Liv, it's not crazy for you to feel that way. I have wanted to tell you the exact same thing and wasn't sure how too. Since the very first day we met, I knew just by looking into your eyes, and hearing your voice, when you said "Hi" to me, that I had fell in love with you. I'm very much, hopelessly, totally, without a single doubt, unconditionally, in with you, baby." Elliot told her, leaning in and giving her a sweet-passionate, heart-felt kiss, that made her toes completely curl, and her whole body heat up.

She cupped his face with her hand and made the kiss deeper, by licking his lower lip, and pressing her tongue into his mouth. Elliot moaned, and put his hand on her back, and pulled her closer. They knew they couldn't let it go to far, but the intensity of the kiss, left them both panting, as they slowly broke apart.

Hearing the alarm on the clock go off, they both groaned, not wanting the moment to end. But knew it was time to get ready for their graduation. So reluctantly unlinking the bodies and lips from each other, they went into Elliot's room and got dressed.

Five minutes later, they were both ready. Since they had already been in part of their dressy clothes, all that was left was too, fix their hair and for Olivia her make-up. But it took them a few extra minutes, as they shared sweet kisses, while getting finished dressing.

* * *

Back at the academy Cragen decided that he would go down to the auditorium, before all the families arrived and cadets, he was going to try to put another plan into motion, by having a camera and speaker set up, so that maybe he could catch her talking , and she if she admitted to anything. What he didn't know, is that Elliot's ex-wife was the true one behind it all. Monique was just her pawn, in the dangerous game. But that wouldn't be revealed for a long while.

Although he didn't know it, Monique had gotten there way before he even had, and was pretty much always a step ahead of him. She had found the devices, because she knew with the way he kept trying to keep track of her, that he would definitely have something up his sleeve. So, instead of taking everything apart, she just simply cut the wire that ran to the speaker, but not the camera. That way, if Cragen couldn't hear her, he would think it was a faulty wire cord. She wasn't going to jeopardize anything at this point.

"Good Evening, Leo". Cragen said. When he stopped him coming in. All of the guards had to check over things, just to make sure that everything ran smoothly. It was just a thing of the normal around the academy and procedure too.

Leo just gave him a look, that told him, he was going to try to take care of things. Because they had spoke about it, earlier in the day after the other plan had backfired. He calmly looked at Cragen, after he had called the other security over his walkie-talkie, and said."Don't worry, we are going to do the best we can Don. Hopefully, we can do something, and others won't get to suspicious." But still had a very uneasy feeling in his gut, that they wasn't even gonna come close, to apprending anyone.

All of the cadets had finally arrived. Along with family, and friends to begin getting ready to celebrate their graduation day. You could feel the excitement, happiness, and joy that filled the room. It was like you could feel how proud each set of parents, grandparents, and extended family members were. The hard work had paid off, and all the cadets were going to be able to walk proudly across the floor and get their certificate, and some would even get special pins.

Olivia and Elliot got there and felt a bit overwhelmed with it all. But they knew that as long as they were together always, they would perceiver and succeed at anything.

* * *

Seating was in alphabetical order, and since Elliot and Olivia didn't won't be apart, they had to find away to be able to sit together. That meant they would have to see if they could find two cadets, which would be willing to switch seats with them.

After asking a few cadets that they had found in the auditorium, that was in their class to switch with them, everything was looking brighter and happier by the minute. They went back outside to the lobby, after checking out where the seats where located, to get some air. It was still 40 minutes before the actual ceremony began.

"Can you believe it, Elliot, we finally made it, we're about to be official police officers soon." Olivia said. With enthusiasm, and excitement in her voice.

Elliot stood there only for a moment, realizing that everything for the first time in his life, was falling into perfect place. So entranced by the feeling, he didn't realize that Olivia had even spoken to him.

Olivia getting a bit worried. Rubbed his arms up and down, and said." El, honey, are you ok?" Searching his eyes for any clues, or answer, that he was still in the room with her, because right now he looked liked he was, a thousand miles away.

Feeling the warmth in his arms radiating, he broke out of his haze and realized that Olivia was speaking to him. He looked at her with an apologetic smile on his face, and said."I'm ok Liv, just was thinking, that for the first time in my life, everything feels so right. I'm exactly were I'm supposed to be." Wrapping her up in his muscular arms, and giving her a small loving kiss on the lips.

Shivering just a little from being embraced in his arms, and she returned the gesture by holding him firmly in hers. They were caught up in each others love for one another, that they didn't know that, someone was watching them from afar, with a bitter expression on their face. The woman that was watching them, turned to Jefferies and said."Do you see him over there, pawing that slinky thing of a girl !" The blonde named Kathy Malone said. She had found out from Jefferies everything that he was doing with Olivia.

Jefferies turned to look at Kathy, which was her girlfriend now, and said."Don't worry, I got everything set in motion, once those fake portfolio's go through to the police department at the Special Victims Unit, they won't stand a chance of getting a job there." But what she didn't know, was that Cragen knew that she had taken them, he just didn't know, that she had made up fake info and planted in them. So, not only was Cragen in for a shock, so was Olivia and Elliot, when everything would eventually come out in the open, though none of them were aware, that it was going to take another serious turn far down the road.

Kathy just stood there and shook her head, not saying much of anything, because she didn't know exactly what to say, without saying what she really wanted.

Time rolled around and all the cadets got lined up in a single file, so they could enter the auditorium. As they filled up row after row, their families watched with love and pride in their hearts and eyes. But Elliot and Olivia were oblivious to it all, they only had eyes for each other tonight. Knowing that they had a bright future together, made them anxious to get their certificates, and get it started.


	6. Chapter 6

When everyone was finally seated. The Major of the city spoke. Then he asked Captain Don Cragen to stand and speak. Once Cragen got up, he asked everyone to rise, as the band that was there, played the "Star Spangled Banner".

"As I stand here today, and I look out at all of you, I've never been more proud. You cadets have proven, that with persistence, dedication, hard work, and teamwork that everything comes with great rewards. Each and every one of you should hold your heads high, and stand tall with pride." Cragen said, finishing his speech. And stand they did, with honor and pride. Not totally finished though, Cragen cleared his throat, and spoke again."Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, May I presents to you, the class of 1999." Cragen smiling a huge bright smile, when all the cadets tossed their caps in the air, he was truly over come with joy, more than he had been in a long time.

The whistles, shouts, hoots and hollers were so loud, you couldn't hear any thing. After the excitement toned down, and the cadets began to file out of the auditorium, and fully out of the building, Olivia and Elliot made their way over to his car, and hopped in. He had a big surprise planned for her.

Jefferies and Kathy also made their way out. Trying to follow them, but they lost them in the crowd, as everyone had started to dispersing at once to head outside.

"Monique, maybe we should just let things be, I mean he is happy. I don't won't to cause him any major pain or hardship." Kathy said. Truth be told, she didn't won't Monique to find out that she was just her. Because the child she was carrying didn't belong to Elliot, it belonged to another Marine, which she had met on his base.

Glancing at Kathy, Jefferies stood their for a second, then said."We're not going to cause him any kind of pain, at least not to much. He just needs to understand, that men can't just leave a pregnant woman they are married too, and then file for divorce, because he wanted to live like a wild teenager. You deserve much better than that, and I'm going to make sure he knows it." She growled angrily, as she finished talking. What she didn't know, was what Kathy had told her, which she just got upset about, wasn't the exact truth, and she wouldn't find out the whole truth, until something bad made Kathy break.

Kathy just remained silent. Because she didn't really know anything else to say, to change Jefferies mind, and it started making her feel guilty about everything she had done, to try to keep something, eventually she would find out, was never really hers. So she just simply decided to follow along with what ever plan Jefferies was going to finish.

* * *

At the restaurant about a block away from the academy. Elliot and Olivia were enjoying a nice romantic dinner together, with champagne. Elliot just kept starring at Olivia, and noticed how the lights of the romantic setting made her absolutely glow. She had such a beautiful soul, it truly amazed him, that such a beautiful, gorgeous, and angelic woman existed. Over the weeks and months they had gotten to know each other, while slowly falling in love, he finally realized, that he was hopelessly, and unconditionally in love with her, and couldn't picture his life without her in it, ever. Which made the question he was about to ask, very easy.

Olivia felt more than she saw the smile, and the sparkle that was gracing Elliot's face. She eventually looked up, after she had swallowed a bite of her food. She gave him a bright smile in return, that made her eyes sparkle as bright is the sunshine, and asked."What are you grinning about, El?"

He reached across the table, and slowly but loving took her hand, then said."Liv, I want to ask you something very important and special, but at the same time I really don't won't to, freak you out." Giving her a nervous look, just then.

Thinking something was amiss or wrong with him, she shifted slightly in her chair, but kept a firm hold on his hand, and said."Just ask me, El. I promise that I won't run, or freak out on you." Reassuring him, with love shinning from her, chocolate mocha-brown eyes.

Elliot let out a slow breathe, and lifted her left hand to his mouth, and kissed it sweetly, then said."I want you to know Liv, that you have completely changed my life in more ways than one. When I divorced my wife, I never actually thought I would ever find love again. Then I met you, you have the most loving heart of any woman I've ever known. You always put others before yourself, and you are selfless in loving with your whole heart. All of that and the above, has made me realize, that I , uh, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's only been a month and half since we've known each other, and been together. But I know in my heart, that this is right, Olivia Benson, will you do me the most greatest and beautiful honor, will you marry me?" As he pulled out a white ring box and opened it.

* * *

Olivia now clutching Elliot's hand, let the tears roll that she was holding in, after hearing everything he said, and just asked her. She starred at the box for a moment, then gasped after she saw it. It was a small diamond-cut, encrusted ring, with smaller diamonds on each side. What she didn't know, was that he had, had it engraved. With the first day they met at the academy, on that beautiful morning, a month and half ago.

When she could finally speak. After a moment of starring, and making Elliot slightly nervous, she got her racing thoughts together, and said."Elliot, from the very first day we met, you took my breathe away, and melted my heart. I've never had any guy who has treated me more special, than you do. You are the kindest, most gentle, loving man, and I have fallen, without a doubt, totally, hopelessly, and completely in love with you. My answer is, YES. Yes, I will marry you, you beautiful, gorgeous, amazing man.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her left ring finger. Then stood up, and walked around the table. He pulled her up, and gave her the most passionate, toe-curling kiss, they had ever shared.

**A/N Please Clickie that little button down there, I love getting all of your reviews :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling back slowly, and looking deeply into Elliot's eyes, Olivia said."I love you, so much, baby. You have made every dream, that I've held in my heart, come true."

"I love you, too, sweetness. I love you more than I ever thought I could, you really have made me the happiest, luckiest, man in the world tonight." Elliot said. Keeping his arms firmly around Olivia, then he leaned down and gave her another tender kiss, basking in their love.

On the road in their car, Kathy and Monique were on their way to Elliot's apartment, to leave him a surprise, that he would never forget.

* * *

They got to his apartment. Carrying with them a copy of his key, that somehow Monique had managed to steal during the time at the academy, and got the copy made, and had gotten it put back on Elliot's key ring, before he noticed it was even gone. What Monique didn't know, was that he actually had three sets of his key copied, and one of them he had given to Olivia, incase she wanted to come over late at night, and talk.

They let themselves in. Kathy took the pictures from her coat pocket and placed them strategically on the kitchen counter, where she knew Elliot would see them. He was a neat freak, in a small way, so she knew he wouldn't just leave a mess lying around. Along with the pictures, she had written a small letter to him. She was hoping that maybe this would make him understand things, he'd come back home to her, but in reality that wasn't going to happen. But she knew she had to try. Talking him into the divorce that night, she had come to realize, wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done.

Monique took the fake paper documents that she had typed up with the academy seal on them, and put them in Elliot's personal file folder, that he would use in his job search.

Once they had gotten the items planted where they wanted. They left the apartment, and head back downstairs to their car. Throwing off the latex gloves, which they had wore when they entered the building to go to his place, ripped them off and threw them in the trash, satisfied that hopefully everything would go is planned. Monique had decided before even going, that they would sit and wait for a few minutes, she hadn't told Kathy that she had been following Elliot every day and evening, and she knew the exact time he would be home.

* * *

About 25 minutes later, when Elliot and Olivia pulled up to the apartment, he got out of the car and went around to open her door for her."It'such a beautiful night out tonight, you can see every star in the sky." Elliot said. As he grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and helped her out.

"Yeah, it is a very beautiful night, but not as beautiful and handsome, as the man that is standing in the front of me." Olivia said. Smiling at him, and she let him pull her up out of the car.

Still in a celebration mood, after their exciting evening, he led her up to his apartment, to relax, unwind, and do a little more celebrating.

Reaching the door of his apartment. He opened it and they entered, taking off and hanging up their coats on the hooks, next to the door. Then kicking off their shoes, they walked to the couch, where they both sat down and cuddled up together, wrapping their arms around each other.

In the car, Monique was watching through her binoculars, to see if the sparks were going to fly, when they didn't, she turned and looked at Kathy, who was a little annoyed that she had stayed and waited on them to even pull up. She didn't feeling like getting into a confrontation tonight, for a lot of reasons, so she tapped Jefferies on the leg, and said."Let's get out of here, ok? I really don't won't hear his wrath tonight. Because once he reads that letter, he will know it was me that wrote it."

Jefferies turned and looked at her a little odd, but said."Alright, we really can't sit here all night anyway, this side of the street only has a 5 hours limit to parking here and I can't afford to get my car towed off, not at the moment anyway." She said. Spotting the sign that was cemented on the side walk beside the car.

* * *

Back inside Elliot's apartment, they were still cuddling on the couch, and watching some of movie they had found on television. Olivia wasn't actually paying much attention though, she was sitting there thinking about how much her life had changed since Elliot had entered it. He took her to places around New York, and made her see the beauty and wonder in them. He romanced her, in ways she never been, and he took her breathe away, with every little thing he had done for her. From the romantic walks and surprise picnics in central park, to breakfast at the Waldorf, she never had met anyone like him, in her life. She was happier than she'd ever been, considering her rough past.

She hadn't yet told him, that she was the product of her mother's rape, and that's why she had chosen to enter the academy and become a SVU detective. But she would have to tell him though, she didn't won't to keep any secrets from him ever, she knew in her heart, that he wouldn't love her in less, when she told him.

"What are you thinking about, baby? You look a little tense." Elliot said. Nuzzling her neck softly, with his nose.

"El, I got something, I want to tell you and it's a very important matter." Olivia said. With heavy seriousness in her voice.

This caused Elliot to stop and look up at her. "What is it, honey?" Elliot asked. Wondering what it could be, because the tone in her voice didn't sound happy.

"Elliot, honey, I don't won't us to ever have any secrets between us, so what I'm about to tell you, may shock you a little or a lot, but don't get upset ok?" Olivia said. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, but not falling.

"Ok, baby, just tell me." Elliot said. Holding her tighter, to give her reassurance that everything, would indeed be alright.

Sighing softly, and looking back up into his eyes again, she saw the pure love in them, and took another deep breathe, and said."Elliot, my mom, along time ago, was raped by a man, while she was in college, and I'm the product of that rape."

Hugging her tightly to him, he said."Baby." Kissing her on her forehead, and then said. "You didn't have to get so tense and worry, it doesn't make me love you any less, it actually makes me love you more, because you are a miracle to me. You are an angel in my eyes, and you always will be." Leaning in and giving her a heart felt kiss.

Pulling back, Olivia looked back at him, with a smile, and said."You will honestly, never cease to amaze me." Passionately kissing him back, and deepening the kiss.

Moaning Elliot pulled back, after nibbling on her lips, and said."Baby, our life together, is going to be so wonderful, you will never have to ask for anything, or want for anything, because I'm going to give you everything."

"You already have, baby, you already have." Olivia said. Pulling him back to her, and continuing their sizzling hot kiss, that he had started.

A/N : **This story, is taking me on a trip, that not even I ever imagined It could, hope that you all out there, are enjoy it, I love the reviews. Please let me know how you feel :) HUGS**


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot slowly pulled back from the amazing kiss, and said."Baby, I want you to know, that once will do get married, that is after we talk with Cragen, and get in at the Special Victims Unit, and find us a bigger place to live, and are stable in our financials, I'm going to give us both, a wedding that we will never forget. Because I want to have a dozen babies, with you baby."

Tears welling in her eyes, Olivia wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him again, this time, biting his lower lip, causing him to moan and open his mouth as she guided her tongue deep, and mingled it with his. Both of them were now moaning in pure bliss.

Elliot moved his hands from her back, where he had put them, when they had shared that hot kiss, only a few seconds ago. And he reached up to her neck and found the zipper on her dress, and slowly pulled it down. Then he gentle tugged and pulled down the straps of the dress off her shoulders, with the tips of his fingers, and moved his lips from her mouth, down to caressing and biting gently at her neck, making her gasp with a soft moan.

Not letting Elliot have all the fun in this seduction. Olivia unwrapped her arms from around Elliot's neck, and moved her hands to his waist, were his shirt was tucked in, and slowly tugged it out of his pants. Then reached up and undone his tie, and pulled it from around his neck. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and then pushed it off him, kissing his chest tenderly when it came into her view.

Once they had gotten each other's clothes fully off, to where they were just in the under wear, Elliot stood up from the couch, and offered his right hand to Olivia, she took it and he pulled her up into his strong embrace.

Holding her there in his arms, Elliot let his eyes and hands roam over her body. He was a little awe stuck at her beauty. Feeling his smoldering gaze over her body, she asked."See something you like, stabler?"

Bringing his eyes back up to meet hers, he said."Baby, you are just so beautiful, it feels like I'm touching silk when I feel your skin. Your just breathe taking, and you make me realize, just how lucky of a man I am, to find someone like you, that is as incredible, and spellbinding as you are. You make me feel these, warm tingles in my stomach, when you smile, and you always cause my heart to be so damn fast. Your electrifying to me, baby."

Olivia gave me a kiss on his nose, and pulled him closer to her, so there was no space between them, and said."Well, I can say the exact same thing about you too, El. You are like a Greek god, and your hands, they make me quiver every time you touch me. You said my body was electrifying, well baby, your hands are the same way, to me."

Leaning down to kiss her again, he started moving the backwards toward his bedroom. So they could, finish what they started, in celebration of their engagement. As he backed them toward his room, something caught his eyes on his kitchen counter. He pulled away again, and tugged on her hand, and they walked to the counter.

Olivia was giving him an odd look, wondering why he stopped, yet again, and asked."What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm not sure. But these papers weren't lying here, when we left yesterday evening." Elliot said. Curious as to what they were, since he kept his apartment totally spic and span. He picked them up, and looked at them carefully. He noticed that one of them wasn't a piece of paper, but a picture of something. Looking much closer, he realized it was a sonogram. Know full well that Olivia wasn't pregnant, he looked to see if there was a name at the top of the picture, and there wasn't. Then he picked up the letter that was lying right there beside of it. When he saw the hand writing, he knew who had been there. _Kathy…what the? What in the world, is she trying to pull? _He knew for a fact, that Kathy wasn't pregnant when they got divorced, or if she was, she never told him. So, why would she bother to now? It was very strange.

"El, baby, what's going on, what's the letter say, and whose baby is that? Olivia asked him. Wondering what the heck was going on, as well.

"It's a sonogram picture of, Kathy, my ex-wife's baby. I know this, because I know her hand writing, but I don't understand why she, would have left it here for me. Because as far as I knew, she wasn't pregnant when we got divorced." Elliot said. Still trying to figure out, why Kathy would've lied to him, and pushed the divorce on him.

Then it suddenly hit him, the reason why, she asked for the divorce. He knew with out a doubt the baby she was carrying wasn't his, but someone else's. This thought, actually broke his heart a little bit. But, he also realized, that deep down, he knew he was with the right person now. And that this, with him and Olivia was meant to be, what he and Kathy had never was.

But half way across town, Jefferies was plotting her way to get into the Special Victims Unit, so that she could, really start to unravel her plans to hurt him and Olivia, the letter and photo were only the tip of the iceberg, for what was to come.

**A/N: This story has really taken a mind of it's on, and I'm enjoying following it, to see where they lead me. Next Chapter will be up soon. I'm very happy everyone is enjoying this story, and don't worry, I do have a love scene coming soon as well ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot was still holding the letter in his hand, and decided to read it aloud, he knew that Olivia would want to know what the letter said, since he didn't even read it, he just looked at it, and told her about this picture.

Looking back at Olivia, he said."Baby, this letter, isn't going to change anything between us at all, but I want to read it, so that we are both not blindsided, when we talk to Kathy, and see why she did this."

"El, honey, its ok, you don't have to read that letter to me, I believed you when you said that you and Kathy didn't have kids. That letter won't change how much, I love you, El. But if you want to read it, I'll be right here beside you." Olivia said. Squeezing the hand that was holding the letter.

Taking a deep breathe, he read the letter aloud, it said:

_Elliot,_

_This picture you see, is a sonogram our baby. I'm sorry that I never told you that night, but I was scared. We hadn't been married, but only a few months, and I wasn't exactly ready to be a mom, just yet. But I assure, this baby is ours, and he needs his dad in life, however you want to do this, is ok with me. _

_Kathy _

Reading over once more, Elliot was shocked that Kathy hadn't ever told him, but he truly knew that she had gotten pregnant, by someone else, and not him, because they had been using condoms. With him being in the marines, he knew it would be hard on both of them to start a family, until his time in the marines was over, and they were a bit young as well.

What he wanted to know was who she had been sleeping with, while he was in the marines? This is what was angered him the most. Because he thought, that night when she told him, that she wanted the divorce, it was because she wasn't happy with their life together. He was totally wrong, and now wished he would've paid more attention to things.

* * *

But he was happy now. That would never, ever change. He put the letter down, and turned around to look at Olivia and wrapped his arms back around her. She in turn, wrapped her arms around him as well. Elliot reached up, and pushed back a string of her hair, that had fallen in her face, then said."I'm a little angered by this, I'll be honest on that, but knowing that, she had an affair that whole time, and I never seen the signs of anything wrong, that's what hurts the most. But I know everything, happens for a reason, and what ever that reason was, it lead me to you, without me knowing, I'm actually relieved about this."

Olivia leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss, and said."You have every right to be angry, El. She lied to you, and hurt you in the worse way, she could. But, know this El, even though she did hurt you, she actually gave you release, so in a way, you could both could follow your hearts, to where you were meant to be."

Elliot now had unshed tears in his eyes from hearing this, it was the most beautiful thing, anyone had ever said to him. He leaned down and kissed her, that kiss ignited the passion they had started before, and it had gotten interrupted, but now it was ablaze, and there was only one way they could both put it out.

Warm electrifying heat was shooting through both of their heated bodies now, making them both moan delight. Pulling her tighter to him, Elliot bent down and wrapped her legs around this waist, and then he walked them backwards toward his bedroom.

Slowly he laid her down on the bed, they finished undressing each other, as they kissed and worshipped each other. Once they were both fully naked, Elliot broke the kiss, and started nipping and biting his way down her neck, and across her breasts. Going lower down her body, reaching her belly, he frenched kissed her naval, causing her to moan in a low growl, he knew he must have hit a sensitive spot, but oh did he ever love the sound, he heard come from her, when he did it.

Continuing in lavishing her body, he made his way down lower, to where her most sensitive area was, and kissed and licked the inside of her creamy smooth thighs, Olivia was now moaning and groaning louder than before, she was in a state of bliss, her body was way more than ready for this, and Elliot was getting her more tuned up and turned on, and she couldn't wait for that ultimate release, she knew he would eventually give them both.

Elliot moved down her legs and licked and kissed each of them, then like a cougar stalking it's prey, he made he way slowly back up her body, but not before he dipped his tongue into her slit and licked it, like was licking a cone of ice cream.

"Oh, God, Elliot, baby that feels sooo good." Olivia moaned out. She was slowly starting to pant a little now.

Elliot looked up from licking her, and slithered his way back up, so he was face to face with her, and said."Baby, you haven't seen nothing, yet." Smirking.

He gently leaned back down and took her moist, wet, vibrant succulent lips, in a deep kiss, and pushed his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers. He had now, moved his hands back to her breasts, and was caressing and massaging them, causing Olivia to wither beneath him. She moved a little to her right, and this caused Elliot's harden member, to hit her entrance, and she bucked her hips up into him, making him moan in pleasure now.

He slithered his hand down between them, and found Olivia's slit again, and ran his middle finger up and pushed in, Olivia arched her back at this intense pleasure, and seeing the look on her face, Elliot started thrusting slowly, working her up, making sure she was ready and wet for him.

They both moaned into each other's mouth, as Olivia moved her hands from Elliot's neck to his back, and clawed her way down his spine, this action had Elliot bucking his hips slightly, and his tip pressed into the edge of her entrance, where he finger was.

Feeling her juice coating his finger, he knew she was more than ready now, and pulled back from the deepened kiss slowly, and looked into sparkling, dazed eyes, and said."Are you ready, baby?"

Olivia couldn't really speak, she was in such bliss from his kiss and his hands roaming her body, that all she could do was, simply nod "Yes" to him. Grinning like a lion, he moved a little to his left, and slowly, gently pushed his way inside of her, with a small grunt. Olivia's eyes widened when she felt how big he actually was, this was beyond anything she'd ever felt before, and knowing this was going to be the first night of many, like this with him, made this all the more special.

When he was pushed in to the hilt, he paused for a moment, to give them both time to adjust to his size. He knew how well endowed he was, and considering this was his and Olivia 's first time together, he didn't won't to hurt her, and he wanted to make each and every time they made love, gently and tender. Because she was something delicate, special, and wonderful to him, and he wanted to treat her like a queen, make her feel like a queen, because she was truly his princess.

Olivia raised her hand up and cupped his face, to snap him out of his daze, and he looked down at her with a smile, and glistening eyes, and she spoke up, and said."Baby, tonight is going to be special to us both, and I just wanted you to know, this is my first time, I've ever truly made love, with someone I'm in love with, you really do complete me, El. Just know that, you will always hold my heart. Oh, and El, you need to move, baby." Her eyes were sparkling so brightly, it looked like the sun was shining in them.

"Liv, you just took all the words I was gonna say, right out of my mouth, you really are an angel-baby, and I love you, with my whole heart and soul." Elliot said. leaning in to kiss her, and started to slowly thrust in and out.

Deepening the kiss, Olivia was moaning and groaning, with every thrust, she gripped his back tighter, and clawed up and down. They were in so much bliss, that Elliot didn't realize how deep he was thrusting, till he hit a spot inside of her, and it made her arch her back, and moan. "Oh El, oh jesus, baby. Don't…stop..don't ever..stop!

Hearing her say those words, and feeling how tight she was, but not clenching too hard, yet. He kept up his firm thrusts, and found her clit. He began rubbing it hard, and vigorously. Olivia broke from the kiss, throwing her head back, closing her eyes and arching up into him.

Elliot was now panting and moaning louder too, feeling the way her body was clenching around him, he knew, that very soon, she was going to erupt and it was going to be loud and furious.

Not wanting his neighbors next door to hear them, he clamped his mouth back down over hers, and thrust his tongue, hard and deep into her mouth, and done this to her, in time with his thrusting inside of her.

He just kept rubbing her and thrusting in and out, and made sure he kept hitting that spot that was making her moan, and say his name, this was causing him to go into an orgasmic state of bliss, and he hadn't even cum, yet.

Looking deeply into her eyes now, he moaned."Damn, baby, this is incredible. Shit, Liv, you feel so damn good, baby."

"So, do you, El. Damn, baby, this is, shit, so, uh, amazing." Olivia said. She and Elliot were both panting hard now, they knew their orgasms were getting closer.

"Jesus, Liv, Oh God, Baby, I don't think, I can ..hold it much…longer." Elliot said. grunting hard now. He pressed his thumb down harder on her clit, and rubbed so intensely, that she clenched him hard. This made Elliot thrust harder through her tightness, and he hit that glorious spot again, and that's she exploded.

Arching her back so high, she screamed."OH, GOD, ELLIOT! As she came harder than she ever had, in her life.

Elliot starring directly into her eyes, as he was her come, triggered his own release, and actually caused him to stop thrusting, he also came harder than he ever had before, and groaned."Oh, sweet jesus, Liv, oh my god, oh, I LOVE YOU!

Olivia still panting, looked back at Elliot, when her eyes cleared up, and said."Jesus, El, that was, holy shit." She was speechless.

"Yeah, baby, I k now. That was unfreaking believable, I've never came that hard in my life. Damn baby, I don't know what you did to me, but I can't wait, till we can, do that again! Elliot said. His heart still beating fast.

"Well, I have something, even more shocking to tell you, El. That was the first time, I've ever actually had three orgasms in, one night, damn baby, you are freaking amazing, I've never felt this good, after sex."Olivia said. Her body still slightly shaking from her orgasm.

"I aim to please, baby." Elliot said. Laughing just a little bit, as they both started coming down from their high.

"Well, you did baby, in more ways than one."Olivia said. Giving him a kiss and nuzzled his nose with hers.

Chuckling, Elliot pulled back from the kiss, and nuzzled her back, then said."We need to get some sleep now baby, we have to go the Special Victims Unit in the morning, and put in our papers, to see about our positions there, if they have any openings. Then we have to go to the Phone Company, and see if they can give us Kathy's address, so we can talk, and get this mess cleared up."

"It's going to be ok, El. No matter what happens, and what she says, it's going to be ok." Olivia told him. Giving him a peck and nuzzle, before he pulled out of her, and they cuddled up to each other, and drift off to a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, after their passion filled night, Olivia awoke to feeling a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself, she was enjoying and loving that fact that she had finally falling in true love. Elliot made her feel things, that she had never thought she'd ever feel, and she that made her desperately happy.

Elliot had made her feel such intense, incredible pleasure last night, that she decided she would wake him up, and give him the exact same pleasure. She rolled over gently in his arms, and noticed that he had a smile on his face, she knew it was there because of her. She threw her leg over him, and perched herself on top of him, causing him to moan.

Smirking, she started to slowly roll and grind her hips down into him, but not directly over him. She could feel his member harden, as she continued her early morning seduction. Elliot was groaning and moaning now, from the warmth pleasure he was feeling, and he knew what Olivia was up too. He wanted it also, but he also knew they had a full day ahead of them.

He opened his eyes. He looked up at her, and smiled, making his oceanic eyes sparkle brightly. Grabbing her hips, he gently tried to stop her, but she wasn't going to be swayed from what she wanted. "Hmm, baby, that feels so good, but we can't start anything right now, we need to get ready." Elliot said.

But Olivia had plans of her own, and slid slightly down and pushed down on him, and his hips bucked up into her, hard. Both of them now groaning in relief and ecstasy. She firmly but gently rolled her hips back and forth, riding him like a cowgirl.

Moaning, Olivia said."I know that we have to get ready, El. But we're still celebrating last night, remember? I'm not letting you get out this bed, that fast." Chuckling at him, and riding him even harder.

Grunting, which was the only thing he could do at the moment, in pleasure, cause the heat and warmth he was feeling, rushing through him, was making his brain go a bit haywire."Oh, baby, god, you feel so damn incredible." Elliot moaned out. Running his hand from her hips to her ass and pushing himself deeper into her.

Olivia cried out, as Elliot hit another sensitive spot inside of her, and she screamed out."El, Baby, Oh damn, baby." As she started feeling herself clench around him.

Panting now and the sweat from their over heated bodies, was making them to slam together even harder now, as they were both eagerly thrusting, this caused their pelvic bones to hit each other, and the feeling was insanely intense.

Feeling their orgasms coming on strong. Elliot, moved one hand from Olivia ass, and slid it between their bodies, and found her clit. Pushing his thumb into, and started vigorously rubbing. Elliot said."Come, Liv, baby. I want to feel you cum, I'm there with you, baby, give me what I want." Pressing down even harder on her clit and rubbing faster.

This caused Olivia to throw her head back in sweet ecstasy, and she clenched so hard on Elliot's member, he thought she might push him out, so he kept thrusting through her tightness, and on the fifth and final thrust, she closed her and scream out."OH, GOD, ELLIOT!

Hearing her scream as loud as she did, pushed him over the edge, and trigged a climax so strong, his hips stilled, and he yelled."OLIVIA, damn, baby! As he finished coming.

Both of them were gasping for air, and still in a blissful daze, and convulsing a little. The aftershocks they were feeling, were amazing. Olivia after getting her senses back, raised her head and looked Elliot in his glazed over eyes, and said."Shit baby, I don't know what you did, but that was, holy shit, and wow." Chuckling, because she was at loss for words. It was really surreal to her, how Elliot made her feel, when she came. All she could do, was just let it wash over her.

Smrking back at her now that he had gotten his senses back, he leaned in and bit her lower lip, and chuckled too."Yeah, baby, you said it, holy shit." Hugging her tightly to him, and giving her a tender peck on the lips.

When they were finally able to move, after getting the feeling back into their feet and legs, Olivia gently pulled herself off of Elliot, and they got up, and gathered their clothes, and went to take a nice, hot, steamy shower.

After their shower, they got dressed and had them a little breakfast. Olivia was still smiling, and absolutely had an amazing glow. Elliot couldn't stop smiling himself, as they fixed themselves a bowl of cereal, and ate in peace.

Shaking her head a little, Olivia smirked, and then ate the last bite of her cereal. Elliot looked up from his bowl, and asked."What are you grinning about, over there baby?"

"The way you make me feel, El. Inside and out, it's so freaking amazing. Between last night, and this morning, I've never felt that much pleasure before, during sex. You actually made me made cum, ten times, in the two days that, we made love. Never happened to me before, _ever."_ Olivia told him. With an emphasis on the last word.

Feeling a boost to his ego, Elliot puffed his chest out, and blew air on his fingers and then rubbed them against his shirt, and said."Honey, trust me when I say this, I can do things to you, that will make your body sing, in pleasure, just you wait." Giving her a wink, and went back to finishing his cereal.

Olivia blushed at this, and couldn't wait to find out, just how much more he could make her body, sing in the utmost pleasure.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days for the update..was a little under the weather. Hope that you all enjoy this..got more interesting things coming up :) I'm so glad your all like this story..that means alot to me 3 Happy Holidays ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry that this update took me a month. Had the Flu after christmas, then again after the new year. Then had two power outages due to the snow storms we had. Hope you all Enjoy !**

On the ride to the phone company, Elliot glanced over at Olivia, and asked."Are you sure, you want to go with me, baby? I could just drop you off at the Special Victims Unit, and let you go ahead, and then you there afterward. I don't won't any of this, to make you uncomfortable, in any way, honey."

Looking over at him with a firm and bold look in her eyes. She reached over, and put her left on his leg and gave him a tight, but gentle squeeze, and said."No, baby, not a chance. I'm gonna go with you. Be by your side, after everything you told me, that Kathy did, not a chance she will get to lie to you again. No way, baby. I'm not going to let her." Continuing to keep her hand on his leg, and not letting him go, wanting him to know that she wouldn't ever leave him.

Pulling his right hand off of the steering wheel and linking it with her left he bought her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it. He exhaled softly, and said."That really means a lot to me, Liv, for you to be comfortable enough, to go with me to talk with Kathy. I love you, so much, baby."

"I love you, too, El. And I will do whatever it takes, to keep her from hurting you, again. That's a promise." Olivia told him, and she gripped his hand, and rubbed the back of it.

The rest of the drive was kept in a peaceful, but warm silence. They finally had reached the phone company and pulled into the lot. Getting out and heading in, hoping that they would get the information they were looking for, and getting this mess out of the way, and move on with their lives.

* * *

Opening the door and stepping directly up the first person available. Elliot, giving her a handsome smile, notices the girl's nametag says, Brittany. She looked at Elliot, with a pleasant smile, and said."Hi sir, what may I assist you with, this beautiful day?"

Olivia standing beside of Elliot, found this chick just a bit annoying, with her very perky mood, so early in the morning. But smiled any way, and spoke up before Elliot even had the chance to say anything.

"We're looking for an address, for one, Kathy Stabler, official police business." Olivia said, holding her card up from the academy, with the SVU logo on it. Cragen had given all the cadets a card like that, so that when they entered the station to transfer, they could pick the department they wanted to work in.

The young girl looked at Olivia, kind of bummed a little, that Elliot hadn't asked her for the info. But the she complied with Olivia's request, and her fingers flew across the keyboard, and in 10 minutes she had what they were looking for.

Handing the paper over to them. Olivia grabbed it up, and her and Elliot both looked at the information, presented to them. The address information they had in their hands read : 283 Weston Street, Syracuse, NY, and it was registered under Monique Jefferies name as well. Giving each other a surprise looked, they wondered what was up. They thanked the girl again, and left.

They both realized as they got in the car, and headed toward the precient, they had no idea what kind of shocks they were in for.

* * *

When they got there, they were both shocked to see that it was a two story house with iron-rod fence in the front, with a huge latch, and a small little fish pond with a waterfall on the left side of the yard, and a bird's bath on the opposite side. Walking up the cobble stone walk way, they stood at the door. It had a stained glassed window in it, with a beautiful scene of vibrant colors.

Elliot took in a deep breathe. Olivia was watching him with warmth and love in her eyes. She rubbed her hand along his arm, when she noticed he was hesitant a little to ring the bell, and said."El, baby, just ring the bell, don't worry it's going to be alright."

Timidly he rang the door bell. Three seconds passed by and no one answered the door, so he rang it again, one more time. When there was no answer at all, he decided to walk around the back of the house and see if there were any cars at home. Not spotting any cars in the driveway. They headed back to the station house.

Inside the bullpen things were mildly busy. Mostly people were just answering the phones and posting things on the boards, with bulletins.

Looking and glancing around. Elliot finally saw Cragen's office and nudged Olivia with his arm, and she followed his eyes to where he was motioning. Pecking on the door with a light, yet, firm knock, they heard him say "come in".

Cragen was on the phone when they went in. He motioned for them to take a seat, and told them he'd only be a few more minutes.

Once he was off the phone. He was delighted to see them, and he let them know it too. He stood up and come around his desk, and shook both of their hands.

"Olivia and Elliot, welcome. I'm so glad you both decided to come and work with us here at Special Victims Unit. I knew the moment that I met you two in class, that you both had something amazing." Cragen told them, smirking just a bit, he knew that when they graduated, he had a feeling they would be back, and be on his team.

Elliot gave the captain a soft smile, and said."Thank you Captain Cragen. We both decided before we even graduated from the academy, that we wanted to join with Special Victims. It's a honor to work along with your unit, Sir."

Cragen starred at Elliot and Olivia both, and then said."Elliot you, nor Olivia either one have to call me Captain all the time, just Cragen will be ok, or Don. I may be the boss, but I'm not that big of a snobby captain." Don said, chuckling just a little bit. He then walked back around his desk and sat down.

Olivia shifted in her seat, trying to get a little comfortable. And then looked over at Elliot, who was also waiting patiently to see what Cragen was gonna do.

After scribbling down a few notes and such, he looked back at them again, and said."Ok, here's what I want you guys to do. Go out there and ask for Detective Munch, and he'll help you guys get settled in to your stations, and show you around the precint. I've got a meeting to go to, but will be back in an hour, to check on you guys."

Nodding their thanks, Olivia and Elliot stood at the same time and walked out of the office. Seeing a young officer, Elliot excused himself, and asked the young man, named Cliff, where Detective Munch was.

The officer pointed to a table, that had a huge computer on it, and a small little lamp with a picture of JFK sitting beside it. They slowly made their way over, and introduced themselves, and told the Dectective that Cragen has sent them over.

Busy typing on his computer, he told them that he would help them as soon as he finished. He was typing a report up on a recent robbery that had just been solved, involving a rape case.

John Munch stood up and shook their hands. Then smirked a little at them, they didn't hardly look old enough to be rookies, he thought. But he eventually gave them a small half smile, and said."Welcome guys, Captain Cragen gave me a bit of a heads up about two great rookies that he had at the academy. Hope you guys are ready to get down to business. This has been a crazy week."

"It's nice to meet you, Detective Munch." Elliot said. Standing firm, as he had been taught at the academy, when speaking to his superiors, and addressing them.

"You can call me John, Kid, or Munch. You don't have to call me Detective all the time." Munch told Elliot, show them that he had a sense of humor.

Chuckling at Munch's funny way of answering him, Elliot said."Ok, John, It's nice to meet you. This is my partner, Olivia Benson." Saying this with all the pride he felt in his heart. The woman was simply amazing to him, and he was happy, that he'd finally found someone that was gonna be true to him.

Munch actually gave Olivia a whole hearted smile, and said."Hi, Olivia, hope that you're not like the last male detective rookie we had, he was a bit of a wimp. He couldn't hack all of the teasing he got around here, for being so butch." Winking at her, then chuckling.

Olivia blushed, and then laughed, as she caught on to Munch's joke, about the rookie being to butch for the job. Showing off her white beauties, she said."Oh, don't worry, John, I've got more balls than most of the guys at the academy had, of course though, I've got some brass ones, too."

Munch and Elliot both laughed at her, because she was referring to her brass knuckles she had, and kept at home.

After the laughter between them calmed down, Munch took them both and showed them each department of the unit and even took them down starts to front and showed them were the gym was located and such. Going back up to the squadroom, Munch also showed them which two desks would be theirs. Luckily their desks were connected to each other, and they could look straight across at their partner.

* * *

Once the full tour of the unit was over, and they had gotten to organize their desks and put things where they wanted them. Cragen came back out of his office, and told them that he had everything in order from their paper work, and they were fully ready to start.

He handed Elliot a yellow slip of paper, with an address for a breaking and entering that had just been called in, also reporting a rape. Olivia took the paper and they took off.

Getting to the scene as quick as they could, they were met with the EMT and the woman that was raped. Olivia walked over to her, and asked."Can you tell me what your name is?"

The shaken and distraught woman looked at Olivia and said."Lyssia Buchcannon"

Sitting down gently beside Lyssia, Olivia tenderly put her hand on the girl's shoulder, and asked."Lyssia, I know this is going to be very difficult for you to answer this question, but can you tell us what happened?"

Elliot standing in front of them, spotted a chair beside the girl, and took a seat. He didn't won't to make her feel intimidated or scared, he wanted her to know, that he was there to help her too.

Inhaling softly and letting out a few small exhales, Lyssia turned to look at Olivia, and said in a slightly shaky voice." The man broke into the apartment while I was in the shower. I heard the bedroom door slam open, that's how I know he broke in, because I had the front door locked. After he went to the bedroom, he came directly into the bathroom. And that's when he attacked me."

Olivia was taken notes in her pad. She looked back at the young woman again, and asked." Did you see any kind of tattoo's, or birthmark's on the man, or anything that was specific that you would be able to identify him by?"

The woman nodded her head "Yes". And told Olivia that the man had one blue eye and one brown, and had a marking of a oriental word tattoo on his arm, that had a blue and sliver flower running through it." After stating this, the woman starting crying, and they stopped the interview.

Elliot being very careful on his approach, cleared his throat softly, and said." Don't worry, we are going to do everything we can to get this man. We just have one more question, and then the medics are going to take you to, Mercy General. We need to know what he items he sold from you?

She told them that he had stolen a ring that belonged to her Mother, it was a diamond with a green emerald center, and a watch, that was a rolex.

All the information taking down, they headed back to the precint. Entering the squadroom, they ran into someone they never thought they were hoping they wouldn't ever see again, Monique Jefferies.

**A/N: Chapter 11, will be posted soon. I really do hope that you all enjoy. I love getting your comments :) ****Hugs ! You can review here, or hit me at twitter, tstablerfan_svu 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Want to wish everyone a very happy SPRING TIME. **

Cragen was coming out of his office, when Jefferies caught him. She wanted to find out how Elliot and Olivia got in the unit, without directly giving away that she had screwed with the files.

"Captain, I have some information on a case that me and munch are working, and I need to speak to you about it, privately." Jefferies said, holding her breathe in lightly, hoping he wouldn't notice her nervous twitching.

"Sure, Jefferies, but after I speak with Benson and Stabler, about the case they are working on." Cragen said, smirking, he saw the nervousness in her movements, but he wasn't going to let on, he wasn't stupid.

* * *

After getting the all clear from Cragen, Jefferies went over to her desk, and mentally prepared herself, so she didn't slip up and let him know, that it was her that tried to keep Olivia and Elliot from getting into the unit. What she didn't know though, was that Cragen had found out it was her, during graduation, he just need her to make a mistake and slip when they spoke. And he knew just what he was going to do.

Once he had talked with Olivia and Elliot about their rape case, and got every single detail that Lyssia have giving them, he told them to put the information in the huge computer data base, and see what hits they got.

Soon as Elliot typed in the details they had. It came up with two identifications, both men only lived a block from each other. But the very distinguishing description that she had given them of the tattoo, pretty much gave them all they need, once they could pull of the full profile pictures from their prison photos.

Printing the information out. They headed out and went to the address, and after a small chase, they got the perp and took him back for questioning. Six hours later, they had a full confession from him, and Olivia called Lyssia to come in for a line to identify him. The young lady arrived about 40 minutes later, and was able to ID him quickly.

Arraignment was set up for the perp, by the ADA Alex Cabot. Whom came in and met the newest rookies to the unit, and once Elliot and Olivia had gotten to met and talk to Alex, things were put in place, to put the perp in jail.

* * *

As they were all coming out of the interrogation room. They noticed that Jefferies was walking into Cragen's office. They both looked at each other and wondered what was up. Because knowing how nosey she was, it couldn't be very good. All they could hope for, is that she wouldn't make up any lies about them, being she had an eye on them like a hawk, before they had graduated, so she knew how close they were.

Cragen however, knew Jefferies was up to something. And once he could make her slip up, he had her. Because he still had the security tape. The only problem was, the light in the classrooms weren't overly bright, but he could still tell it was her. So all he had to do was be very subtle about it, and then bam, he had her and could get her out of his unit, because he hadn't trusted her, ever.

Squirming in the chair once she sat down. She starred at Cragen for a moment, then said." Captain, I just wanted to warn you, about Benson and Stabler. They can't be trusted."

Tipping his head slightly to his right, he said."Oh, why's that, Jefferies?". Keeping a straight face and a stern demeanor, he leaned back in his chair, and awaited her answer.

Keeping her face set like stone and not twitching this time, she said."Well, Captain, I caught them cheating on their exams and stuff back when we were all in the academy, and also fixing each other's time sheets as well, and stuff like that."

Smirking again, he knew he almost had her, just had to push the right button now. He looked at her, and said."Really, and just how would you have known they cheated on anything?"

Swallowing hard a little bit now, and starting to sweat a little bit, she said."Because, I know Elliot's wife, Kathy, and she told me all about him." She knew what Kathy had told her about the baby, but Cragen didn't know Kathy, so she was hoping he'd fall for it. He wasn't.

"Ok, Jefferies, but let me ask you this, if Elliot and Olivia are such cheater's, then can you explain to me, how you aced the tests, when you barely passed the course?" Cragen said, knowing that she was gonna have a very hard time, answering this honestly.

Jefferies knew she was stuck now. But she would have to come up with something to say, because her plan to get them kicked out of the unit had fell through, since Cragen had the tape, and fixed the files back with their backgrounds.

What was she going to do now? She didn't know, but she knew it was going to have to be bullet proof. So she decided then and there, it was time to call Kathy and have a chat.

**A/N: I'm now feeling better. And will be updating again very soon ! :) Hugs and Love to all those that are reading this story, as it's my first attempt of EO, and hope that you'll continue to enjoy :) , and i also want to thank all of you that have added me to your favorite lists, that means a lot to me 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Later that afternoon, Kathy was at home when the phone rang. Answering it, she said." Hello." Wondering who was calling her at this time of day. Because Monique didn't get home until after seven usually.

"Kathy, honey, it's me, Monique. Listen we are going to have to come up with something else to disrupt Olivia and Elliot's chances of staying in the unit." She said to Kathy, watching closely at the squadroom. Everyone was out on a call, and she didn't won't to be to close to getting caught again.

"What do you mean, come up with something else?" Kathy asked, wondering what Jefferies had screwed up.

"I spoke with Cragen today. After I found out that Elliot and Olivia had joined the team, he somehow must've figured out the background papers that I put in their folders were fake ones, and got their real ones. If he finds out anything else, we're both screwed." Monique said, in a small bit of a rush.

"Hold up a minute there, we are both not screwed Monique, you're the only one that is gonna be in trouble. No one has ever met me, so no, we are both not in trouble. But if you do get me in trouble, you can consider yourself out." Kathy said in a very series tone.

"Don't worry Kathy, your name isn't going to be mentioned at all. But I will have to figure out another way to get them kicked out of the unit. I promise you, I'm not gonna let this go. He is gonna to know soon, that he should've been a better husband to you." Jefferies said, and she told Kathy she would see her later, and that she would figure out something before she left the precint.

* * *

The following morning. Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precint and the wind was slightly blowing. They noticed a coffee vendor to the right of them on the side walk, and Olivia looked at him, and asked."Want to get a cup of coffee, honey?"

Elliot told her he did. They walked over to the vendor. And a nice man with dark black hair and brown eyes noticed them, and looked up at Olivia, and said in a heavy New York accent."What will ya have this morning, beautiful lady?"

Olivia smiling brightly at the nice fellow, and told him she wanted to cups of coffee, both with two sugars and cream.

The vendor named Gregory smiled again, and filled her order. Handing her two piping cups of hot java. Then they made their way into the precint. Walking into the bullpen, they noticed that Jefferies starring at them a little funny. But they didn't pay much attention to her.

But Olivia got a strange feeling, that Jefferies was still up to something, and she was gonna find out what it was, soon. But she wasn't going to say anything to Elliot, because she wanted to find out just what the heck, that Jefferies had against him. Beside the fact, that they had found that letter about the baby. She wanted to get to the bottom of that too, because she knew that it was still disturbing Elliot, even though, he never really said anything much about it.

Before she could approach Jefferies though, Munch intercepted her and told her that Lyssia had called her, and wanted to know if they had found her Mother's ring. So Olivia sat down at her desk and called the number that Munch had wrote down. After a few moments of speaking with her, she told Lyssia that she would make sure that a policeman bought it back to her.

Finally getting the chance to catch Jefferies and have a chat with her in private. Again she was interrupted, when Cragen came out of his office and told them that they had a young female victim at Mercy General. She sighed, and hoped that she would get to before they left to go home.

It didn't happen. Because when they got to the hospital and spoke to the young girl, they found that she had been raped and drugged by two different men. Their day turned into a long evening. And after about six hours at the hospital, they had very little information from the girl, except that both boys had blackish blonde hair, and they were about twenty something years old.

* * *

Once the nurse that had been with the girl in the exam room came back in. she told the girl, that she needed to do a rape kit on her, so they could get the perps DNA. The girl was hesitant for a moment, but Olivia being the sweet gentle person she is, walked over to the girl, and asked her what her name was, she told her it was, Tristine, and she asked Olivia if she would hold her hand, and she did. All the while the nurse was getting the DNA from the girl, Olivia spoke to her in a soothing voice, and it kept the girl calm, even though she was shaken visibly.

With the rape kit finished and the nurse boxing everything up so, that Olivia and Elliot could take it to the lab for analysis. Elliot spoke to the nurse and got a bit more information from her about the girl, where she lived and the name of her parents. Olivia told Tristine that she would have to come down to the station and do a line up, once they got the information back on the perps. She told Olivia she would be there, and that she wanted her parents with her. Olivia told her that was fine and she would see her in the morning to get her statement.

* * *

Leaving the hospital and getting back to the precint. They ran the samples down to the lab technician, and she told them she would have the results back by the end of the day.

Walking back to the bullpen, it wasn't quite as busy as it had been when they first came in, but it was moderately busy. Munch was sitting as he computer typing up a report, and Jefferies had just come out of the interrogation room, and she was talking with the ADA, about a case.

Olivia was now eyeballing Jefferies. She glanced at Elliot, noticing he was typing some stuff up on the computer himself. So she took the chance and went to ask Monique if she could speak with her.

"Hey Jefferies, can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms, and tilting her head with a small smirk. She was going to find out the truth behind Jefferies attempts to get to Elliot, or so she thought.

"Sure, Benson, what do you need?" Jefferies asked, knowing that Olivia was probably going to ask her about why she'd been watching them again. This time though, she was going to put Olivia in the hot seat, and she knew for sure, that once she told Olivia about what Kathy had told her about Elliot, she would get angry enough, and it would split them up, causing her to leave and Elliot to follow.

What she didn't know though, was that Olivia wasn't going to be that easy to break.

**A/N: The next chapter will be coming soon ! Thank you to everyone that's following my story. It means a great deal to me. I hope to start another story idea soon, that's been crossing my mind 3 HUGS !**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Everyone ! Hope all is well, and everyone is having a beautiful springtime ! :) I want to sincerely say thank you to everyone that's adding me to their list, and still following my very first EO story..Love you all** **3**

Cragen came out of his office and walked over to Elliot. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and cleared his throat. This caused Elliot to look up from his paper work, and he asked. "What's up, Captain?"

Not really sure how to come out and tell Elliot that he had received a strange phone call from a woman that was claiming to be his wife, he wanted to approach the matter cautiously.

"I , uh, received a call, from a woman that says that she, um, she used to be married to you. Said her name was Kathy." Cragen told him.

Elliot's mind started to race, and wondered just what Kathy was up too. Since they had separated he had not seen her, but still kept the note that he hand found in his apartment. He looked back at cragen, and asked."Did she say what she wanted?" hoping that she didn't won't anything, and he sure wasn't about to tell Cragen anything about the letter, because if he told him, and Jefferies over heard, she and Kathy would be in trouble, because he would eventually find out that it was Jefferies that broke into his apartment, along with Kathy. And he still wanted to confront Kathy for himself, along with Olivia.

Cragen just shook his head and said no, that she just wanted to speak with Elliot. He told his captain thanks for letting him know, and Cragen turned to walk back into his office. Kathy had done great at covering her tracks, this time, but they wouldn't be covered up that good for long.

* * *

The door opened from the interrogation room, which Olivia had walked into with Jefferies. Neither of them looked happy, but Elliot would worry about that later, right now he had to tell Olivia that his ex had just called the unit.

Not a happier camper at the moment, Olivia's mood swiftly changed when she saw the look on Elliot's face. He was sitting in silence with a solemn look on his face. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look at her, and said."You are not going to believe who just called here, and spoke with Cragen." Motioning for her to sit on the edge of his desk.

Once Olivia sat down, she looked at him for a minute, and then tilted her head, and asked gently."Who?"

He sputtered out."Kathy" not believing that she had found out he was working at the SVU unit.

"well, what did she say, did Cragen tell you?" she asked him, a bit worried, because Elliot seemed kinda out of it.

He finally snapped out of his small disbelieving haze, and said."No, she just told him that, she wanted to speak with me, but didn't tell him about what." Getting up from his desk, he walked over to the coffee table and poured himself a cup, to calm his nerves.

Covering his right hand with hers, she stroked the top of it discreetly, and whispered to him."It's going to be ok, baby, do not worry. We'll see what she wants. Ask Cragen if she gave him a number, for you to call her at, and we'll go from there ok." Still caressing his hand.

Sitting his coffee down, and then gently squeezing her hand, and giving her a small little smile. He walked over to Cragen's door and knocked on it. When he walked in, he asked Cragen if Kathy had left a number for him to call, when Cragen handed it to him, he saw that it was the same number that they had got from the phone company. Cragen asked him if he was ok, and he said he was, but his captain got the feeling, that things were not ok.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed the number, but he only got the answering machine. He tried once more, and got the machine again. So he left a message and told her to call him at his apartment number.

He didn't know that Jefferies had been listening in too, because she left as soon as she and Olivia had talked, going straight home to Kathy. What the four of them didn't know, was that very soon, eventually, their paths were going to cross, and it was going to be Cragen that made them come together.

* * *

Later in the evening when they got back to Elliot's apartment, they decided to try and relax, and let the stresses of the day just pass them by. But it wasn't that easy to do. They kicked their shoes off anyway, and Olivia went to the kitchen and grabbed them both a beer each.

They were both a little on edge, because neither of them knew exactly what Kathy was up too. And Elliot truly didn't know, just now vindictive that Kathy was going to get, with Jefferies help. But they were going to find out, soon enough.

Making love that night for Olivia and Elliot was so emotional for the both of them, Elliot knew that in the morning, he would set a date with Olivia, and they would be getting married soon. He didn't to spend another moment without making their commitment to each other, finally permanent

He knew in his heart that what had happened between him and Kathy, to happen between him and Olivia, and he knew that he'd show her every day, how much she meant to him, and that she was his one and only true love.

Before falling asleep, he gently held her to him afterward, and whispered."I love you, baby."

Kissing him on the chest, and curling up further into him, to listen to his heartbeat, she laid her hand with her engagement over his heart, with a smile, and said."I love you, too, El, with all my heart, baby."

Both falling asleep instantly, knowing though, that the morning would bring with it, a bit of chaos.

**A/N: Hey Everyone, another new update will follow this one soon ! Thank you all for hanging in here with me and my story, you don't know how wonderful of a feeling that is for me 3 Hugs !**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's Such a Beautiful Day outside today, and I've been hit by my muse bug ! :) Hugs ~**

Elliot didn't sleep well that night however, and woke up before their alarm went off. Olivia was laying half across his body, with her left leg in between his. He shifted slightly trying not to wake her up. And scooted out of the bed, and walked into the living room.

He sat down on his couch and began to think of what he was going to say to Kathy, and how in the heck he was going to keep Olivia from getting upset with this whole mess. He couldn't figure out any plan of action or words that would make this situation go away easily. So he waited for Olivia to get up and talk with her, before going into work, and facing things with the captain, because he would have to tell cragen. But Elliot was going to be shocked, because Cragen had a few things of his own to tell him and Olivia both about Jefferies, and to be on their guard with her, so they could help him get her, and Cragen could get her dismissed from the unit, without speculations.

* * *

Not hearing her coming down the hallway, Elliot jumped at the sound of her voice."Baby, what are you doing up so early?" she sat down next to him, and took his hand and rubbed it.

Sighing softly, he tilted his head and looked at her straight in the eyes, seeing nothing but pure love shining from them, and a small twinkle, he said."I was trying to figure out someway, to talk with Kathy, without having Cragen find out what's going on. With Jefferies being on our trail half the time, Cragen will eventually get suspicious of things." Leaning in to give her a soft tender kiss, because he needed to feel her soft luscious lips against his, and he needed to calm his nerves down again.

But feeling her lips wasn't enough, he deepened the kiss. Making Olivia moan and she pulled him down on top of her, on the couch. Spreading her legs so she could cradle his body against her, she ran her hands down his back and pulled of f his sleep shirt. Elliot ran his strong hands down here body and pulled off the tank top Olivia had been wearing over her head, and tossed it to the floor.

Then they both pulled off each other's pajama bottoms, once they were both naked, Olivia smoothed her hands slowly down Elliot's muscular back, and moaned when she felt how muscles were rippling beneath his skin. They mingled their tongues together as they kissed, and it was a very sensual dance, as they bit and licked each other. Breaking away from their erotic kiss, Elliot found Olivia's pulse point and sucked on it firmly. This action caused her to buck her hips up against Elliot and grind into him firmly. In turn, this was causing Elliot to making some wonderful moaning and groaning sounds of his own.

Elliot shifted his weight and slowly but easily pushed inside Olivia. Giving her a moment to adjust to his huge and thick size, once she was ready, she raised her right leg up onto his hip, and put her hands on his ass, and he began to gently move, but with firm thrusts. This had them both moaning, and crying out each other's names. Olivia moved both of her hands and found Elliot's and linked them together, and held him tightly, as they thrust hard against each other.

Olivia moved her hips and done a little swirl as Elliot thrusted into her, when he did he moaned out her name, what ever she did when she swirled, caused a rush a great pleasure to surge through Elliot, and this made him start thrusting faster.

On his fourth hard thrust his erection found a very sensitive spot, and Olivia screamed his name, Elliot felt the vibration all the way down, and just kept hitting the spot after he'd found it. Deliriously in hot erotic pleasure and ecstasy, they were both in the high throes of their passion, when Olivia's walls clamed down on Elliot, so hard that their climax bowed both of their bodies, and caused them to scream in each name simultaneously, and their orgasms hit them like a speeding train.

* * *

Panting, flushed, and sweaty, they kissed each other tenderly, to bring themselves back down from the emotional high they had been on.

"Damn baby, I don't know what the shit that was you did, but I can't wait for you to do it again." Elliot said to Olivia as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I have many talents, and when it comes to sex, I'm very _very_ talented, you said that you would show me what was in store, well, I thought I'd do the same, baby." Olivia said, giving him another kiss, and running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, then, I guess we both have an aim to please" Elliot said, chuckling.

Smiling brightly at him, Olivia said."Damn right baby, I am to please you anytime, anywhere"

This give Elliot the go ahead sign. He took a deep breathe and released it softly. And then said." What do you say, we call the justice of the peace, and set our wedding date for two months from today?" stroking her face now, and placing tender kisses around her mouth.

"I say, shit yeah, baby, but why wait two months from now, let's make it in the next two weeks?" Olivia, with a gleam in her eyes.

Giving her a toe curling, ram the tongue down the throat kiss, he said."Let's do it."

Both of them chuckling, being so happy that they were going to be man and wife soon, they eventually separated and got up, got dressed, and headed to the precint. Not looking forward to facing having to call Kathy, but wanting to get the shitty mess out of the way. They really wanted to get this behind them, and desparately wanted Jefferies to stay out of their lives.

* * *

When they got to the precint though, Elliot got a surprise he never thought he'd see, Kathy, and she was outside the precints double doors, kissing Jefferies.

_Damn_ he thought, what the shit was going on?

**A/N: Next Chapter will come soon, my muse is getting very creative on me. Wish everyone a beautiful weekend ahead ! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey All, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been fighting colds and my dad's fixing to have hip surgery done soon. But I will still be updating more, soon as I can. Hope that you all enjoy this update :)**

When Jefferies pulled away from the kiss with Kathy, she noticed someone starring at her out of the corner of her eye. When she looked and saw who it was, she whispered to Kathy and told her to go to the car and she would see her at home. Kathy left, and didn't see Elliot as the car was in the opposite direction they were walking from.

Walking closer to Jefferies, Elliot folded his arms and tilted his head. He starred at her only for a moment before asking. "Jefferies, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing with my ex-wife?"

Jefferies stood in silence for a second and then answered him, but only with a brief answer." She is my partner Elliot, not that it's any of your business anyway, but we're together." Only thing was is that Jefferies still didn't know that Kathy wasn't being honest with her, cause Kathy wasn't even in love with Jefferies, she just wanted a way to get Elliot back, but that wasn't going to happen.

Hiking his eyebrows up together, he didn't believe that Jefferies was telling the truth. He had been married to the woman, he knew she wasn't a lesbian. So he's suspicions were on a rise.

Starting to feel a little uncomfortable standing in front of Elliot, Jefferies cleared her throat and turned around and made her way into the station. She wasn't about to give him anymore details.

Olivia didn't know what to make of it either. But her gut feeling told her that she needs to keep a closer eye on the both of them. She wasn't going to let them hurt Elliot in anyway.

* * *

Making their way up the steps and finally to the elevator to head up the precint, they head each other hands. Coming out of the elevator heading toward the bullpen, they ran into Alex Cabot.

Olivia was the first to speak."Good Morning, Ms. Cabot." Keeping her hand intertwined with Elliots.

Alex gave a small nod to them both and said. "Good Morning to you both as well. I just came from cragen's office and all the evidence in your last case has been submitted. The trial will be set up next week. They've already got the man in holding. See you guys later." She then left and headed out of the precint back to her office.

Sitting down at their desks, they both got to work on getting ready for the trial. Olivia made the call to Tristine and told her about the trial date. She told Olivia she would be there, with her parents.

Elliot couldn't get the image out of his head of Jefferies and Kathy, and then he thought back to the phone call that cragen got from Kathy. He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Kathy was trying to hide something else from him, that he didn't know about.

Noticing that he looked a little dazed, sorta spaced out, Olivia gently called him, and he finally looked at her and said. "What, baby?"

Olivia smile a little and said. " I was telling you that I called Tristine and her parents. You ok, honey?" she didn't like the look on his face.

Shaking his head, telling her no, he looked back at her and said."No, it's bothering me about Jefferies, and why she and Kathy were doing that. Concidering that letter she wrote me about the baby, something isn't matching up. I know the baby doesn't belong to me, but I feel that maybe, she's lied to me twice. I can't shake it off."

Olivia got up and went to Elliot, she bent down over his shoulder and softly whispered."Honey, don't worry, I'm going to keep a close eye on Jefferies and see what she's up too. I'm getting the exact same feeling, that your getting. You are right, something isn't adding up." Discreetly kissing him on the neck, and turning to walk back to her desk.

Munch had been sitting at his desk, and he'd overheard bits of their conversations about Jefferies. But he couldn't say anything just yet, until he and cragen could get more of the proof they needed. Jefferies didn't know, that munch had been recording everything she had been doing since she graduated from the academy. He and cragen had been talking, cause munch had also been at the academy with cragen, through out the program, cause he was the one that had actually set up the courses they had to run through.

He walked over to cragens door and lightly rapped on it. Cragen told him to come inside. Once he closed the doors, he told cragen."I think we have a double problem on our hands captain. I think Kathy maybe helping Jefferies with whatever she's trying to do, in order to hurt Elliot."

Cragen tilted his head and said " What makes you say that, John?" twining his fingers together and leaning back in his chair.

Putting his hands in his pockets as usual, Munch looked at cragen straight in the eyes and said. " I heard Olivia telling Elliot that she got the same feeling he did, cause Elliot told Olivia that he knew Kathy wasn't interested in Jefferies, and Kathy's pregnant too."

Smirking a little bit, cragen said. "Well John, she could've had artifical insemination done. Every time we've seen her around here, she's always hung around with Jefferies, but just incase, keep an eye on both of them, and don't let Kathy know that you are watching them, from the way she spoke to me on the phone, she doesn't sound like a full deck of cards."

John nod ok to the captain, and headed out of the office. Cragen came out soon after, and walked over to Elliot, and told him he needed to see him later today. Elliot told cragen he'd come by before they left to go home.

* * *

Elliot wasn't sure, but he had a feeling, that Munch knew something about what was going on, and when he went to talk to the captain, he was going to find out.

As the morning went into afternoon, and the few calls they had came in, was mostly calls about someone that had either been flashed, or something minor.

Elliot and Olivia went to cragen's office before they decided to head out for the evening. Sitting down, waiting to see what cragen had to say, made them a little on edge. But cragen eased the tensions, and said. " Elliot, I'm not sure what's going on with that woman Kathy, but I think that she and Jefferies maybe up to something. Just wanted to tell you to, to keep your eyes and ears open, and come to me, if you feel anything that's suspicious going on."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and Elliot knew he had to tell the captain. So he looked him in the eye, and kept a professional composer, and said. "Captain, I have a letter that I know Kathy wrote, it's in my desk, I didn't really want to get you involved in this situation…."

Cragen interrupted elliot, and said. "Elliot, there's something you need to know. I know about everything that Jefferies has done since the academy, when Kathy called looking for you, I got a gut feeling myself, that Jefferies and she are in on whatever it is they are trying to pull together, cause she usually asks for Jefferies. That's when my guard went up." Picking up a pen from his desk, he wrote down his home number, and give it to them, he didn't know what the lady Kathy was up to, but if she was into something with Jefferies it wasn't going to turn out good at all.

They went home after that. And didn't know that Jefferies was tailing them again. She had walked into the bullpen to get something from her desk, when she had heard them speaking. Now she had to go home and tell Kathy to stay away from the precint completely, or their plan would completely fall apart, before they finished setting it in full motion.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were setting on their couch and going over the wedding plans and deciding what they wanted, to make it simple and sweet. They knew they wanted things to be what they had always dreamed of for themselves.

That's when Elliot turned and looked at Olivia, and said. "Baby, what do you think about us trying for a baby soon?" wrapping his arm around her after he said it.

She looked at him, and felt a flutter in her stomach and in heart, she knew that even though she'd had a bad childhood, she knew that Elliot would make things better for her now that they were together, so she took his hand and said. "Baby, I want to have lots of babies with you, and whenever your ready to start trying, I'm totally ready." Leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss, before laying her head on his shoulder.

He grinned at that answer. He knew in his heart, that before they had their wedding finished planning, he was going to try and get her pregnant.

Across town, Jefferies was fixing up some pictures that she hoped would land both Olivia and Elliot in hot water. It was pictures that she'd took of them outside, during their walks around the city, and now she had cropped them to make it look like they had been in compromising positions in and around the precint.

What she didn't know, is that John had been following her, as she had followed them, and now he had something he could tell cragen. Munch had actually been following her for a week now, and Jefferies plan was about to totally unravel.

**A/N: Love to you all, and I'm glad everyone is taking interesting and liking my story. Thinking about you all, is what gives me the inspiration for my next chapter. Hugs to you all 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope Everyone has a beautiful weekend 3 Here's a new chapie for ya :)**

Arriving at the one-six the next morning early, Munch was the second person to arrive after Cragen had come in early as well. Fixing some coffee before going in and talking with the captain on what he'd been doing, he sat down at his desk for a moment. After the coffee was done, he poured him and cragen a cup, then headed to his office with the envelope he had in his hand.

Knowing cragen would want to know what he had right away, he didn't even knock on the door. He just walked in and sat down in the chair and handed over the envelope to cragen, along with setting his coffee down in front of him.

Cragen picked up the large package and opened it. He looked at all of the pictures very thoroughly. After he laid them down, he picked back up one that had really caught his interest, it was a photo that Munch had taken up close of Jefferies while she was fixing the photos of Elliot and Olivia. What caught his attention in the photo was the fact that Jefferies had linked them to the departments email and was going to send them to Elliot's computer.

He got up quickly and Munch followed him. Sitting down at Elliot's computer, he immediately opened up his email box, since things had been programmed into the system with one certain code, it wasn't hard for him to get in. The entire department had to give cragen their passwords incase he need any case file information.

Now inside of Elliot's inbox, he scrolled through the emails he had, mostly from where he and Olivia had registered there information for their accounts. When he saw what he was looking for, he opened the email.

When it popped open, cragen and munch both gasped. The photos that Jefferies had sent to his email where even more graphic than the one's that munch had caught her fixing. Hearing a shocked noise behind them, they turned their heads and saw Olivia and Elliot standing there behind, with disbelief written all over their faces.

In the slightest state of shock, Elliot walked up and asked. "Captain, what's going on?" taking Olivia's hand, a bit nervous of what his captain was going to say.

Olivia though, didn't get nervous or anything, she knew in her gut that Jefferies had been behind this, and she was ticked off, big time.

Before she could say anything though, cragen spoke up. "Elliot, I've been having Munch to follow Jefferies, and he followed her last night when you both left. He took pictures of her, to try to catch her, to see what she was up to in her plans to hurt the both of you, what he found was these photos, only these that you see here, are more graphic than what she was fixing before these were emailed."

Now royal pissed off, Olivia looked at Elliot, and leaned up and whispered in his ear."I think I'm going to have a little chat with that asshole." Breaking away from Elliot's hand and folding her arms.

Cragen shook his head, overhearing her say that, and said. "No Olivia, you just let me and munch handle this, I've already got her transfer paper fixed up and ready to go, I just had to have this proof before sending them in." he may have thought that would take care of Jefferies, if he transferred her to another precint, where she wouldn't cause any more messes like this, but he was in for a rough road, once he sent those papers in.

Glancing at the clock, cragen knew that Jefferies would be coming in soon, to start her shift with the rest of them. He quickly printed the pictures from the email, and then forwarded to his email, and deleted it from Elliot's inbox all together.

Knowing that cragen was going to take care of Jefferies, they sat down and began working on some of their paper work for the trial coming up.

* * *

Nine minutes later Jefferies walked in. She didn't even take notice that munch, Olivia and Elliot were starring at her, only Elliot and Olivia though were giving her a hard stare. When she looked up from her desk, they quickly turned their heads and went back to their work.

The work day went by with only a few phone calls. Cragen had been in his office all day, and once Olivia and Elliot left, he was going to pull her in and call her on her offences, and suspend her, without letting her know anything about the transfer. He would tell her that once they went through.

He didn't have no idea that later on, everything would come back at him, Elliot and Olivia full force.

At home that evening, Elliot and Olivia were going over their wedding plans, and having everything decided, they settled back to watch a movie together.

Half way into the movie Elliot leaned over and started slowly kissing and nibbling on Olivia's neck. Tilting her head a little to the side to give him more access, she moaned a little. He slowly ran his right hand up her leg, until he got to her jean covered slit, and he gently rubbed between her legs. This caused her to moan a bit louder, and she turned to him, and put her left hand on his face pushing him away from her neck, and then pulled him in to kiss her.

Deeping the kiss, Olivia meshed her tongue with Elliot's. He removed his hand from between her legs, and untucked her shirt from her pants. Then he began to unbutton it from the bottom up. Olivia took the opportunity while Elliot had unbuttoned her shirt, to run her left hand down, and rub between his legs, just like he'd done to her. This made Elliot moan very deeply.

Elliot tenderly pulled Olivia's shirt off of her shoulders, leaving her clad in a white lacey bra. Olivia moved both of her hands this time, and unbuckled Elliot's pants and pulled down the zipper. In turn Elliot did the same with Olivia's jeans. Pulling Elliot's shirt off of him, they had to break their kiss, both panting, with Elliot's shirt pulled off, he rose up off the couch, slid his arms around Olivia and walked them both into the bedroom.

Neither of them knowing the next morning that Jefferies wouldn't be there, and a whole new load of trouble would be heading in their direction, along with cragen.

**A/N: More to follow very soon ! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My muse has really been taking off here lately, and so glad for it ! :) Hope you Enjoy this new Chapter 3**

The trial went as expected and once the girl Tristine had testified, they put the man in jail for fifteen years. After leaving the courthouse, Elliot and Olivia drove back to the precint. When they got there, they saw Jefferies storming out there doors, with a not so happy look on her face.

Entering the bullpen, cragen stopped them, and told them to go to the interrogation room and told munch to go with them. After all of them where in the room, cragen sat down at the table, and spoke with Olivia and Elliot. He told them that the transfer had taken place and Jefferies would be working across the city at a new precint, as a desk clerk. She couldn't be around computers, only answering the phones. They both gave a sigh of relief. But it wouldn't be a sigh of relief for too long.

* * *

With their private conversation over with, Olivia and Elliot got back to work. Thinking about the wedding now, and all of their honeymoon plans. But Elliot was still keeping his worry about Kathy to himself, he only let Olivia think he wasn't worrying anymore. He had been going over the letter that she had left in his apartment that night. It was bothering him, because seeing Kathy with Jefferies didn't make much sense, and with her being pregnant, he wondered really where Jefferies even came into the picture.

Aside from her telling him that her and Kathy were together, he still didn't believe that. He was going to figure it out though, with Olivia's help so that they wouldn't have to ever worry about either of them trying anything ever again, to keep hurting them.

Both sitting behind their desks, elliot looked over to Olivia with a small smile on his face and asked. "You feel like dinner out tonight, baby?"

Olivia turned her head to look at him, and smiled right back, then said. "Yeah, after the week we've had, you bet your sweet ass that sounds good. You pick the place, while I put these in the file room, met you back here in five." Getting up and heading in that direction, she leaded down and pecked Elliot on the cheek, to let him know, everything would be ok. Unknowingly to Elliot, Olivia knew that he still thought about that letter, and see her with Jefferies. She knew that he wasn't jealous, but it was bothering her, that things were bothering him.

* * *

After their nice and beautiful candlelit dinner was over, in which Elliot had taken her to a small but nice little French restaurant, they were on the couch cuddling together, his arms wrapped around her, and she cradled between his legs, while she laid back against his chest.

Intertwining their fingers together, Olivia turned her eyes up to look at Elliot, and said. "Honey, I didn't want to say anything to you, but I know that the letter is still bothering you, and that kiss you saw, tell me, what's going on with you, what are you thinking?"

Giving her a little kiss on her temple, Elliot pulled her against him tighter, and said. "The letter isn't really bothering me that much, baby, what's bothering me, is the fact that Kathy is pregnant, but she's with Jefferies. I know that Kathy is not into women, so I can't really understand why Jefferies would be even trying to harm either of us, concidering that she doesn't even know you at all. None of it makes any sense."

Sighing, Olivia lifted Elliot's hand and gently kissed the back of it, and then said. "Well, the only thing I can figure is, that she had an affair with someone while you were on base. Because she never told you flat that night, that she was pregnant, only that she wanted a divorce. I'm thinking maybe and very possible that she knew she was pregnant, and to cover things up, she is only pretending to be in love with Jefferies, so that you would feel sorry for her being pregnant and alone now, and come back to her." Giving him another kiss, this time on his lips.

Thinking about what Olivia just said to him, it all made since. The calmness, the gentleness, and the way she poised herself the night she told him, he knew Olivia was right. Now that Olivia had helped him to put the puzzle together, he wanted to talk to Kathy and find out why she did it. Why she'd had the affair, and why she would try to hurt them? Because she never seemed like she could be such a vindictive person. Elliot truly knew now, that he really did not _ever_ truly _know_ Kathy at all.

* * *

Jefferies wasn't liking her new position at all. She hated being stuck behind a desk, and being able to go anywhere. And the captain at this precint was keeping a very watchful eye on her, he knew cragen very well, and he had told cragen he'd make sure that Jefferies knew just exactly what she'd put Olivia and Elliot through.

Jefferies of course had her new plan of action, and this time, Kathy wasn't going to know any of her plans, she was going to get back at them all this time, and she wasn't going to make it easy on anyone. Especially Kathy because she was the one, that had talked her into all of this crazy shit, and now here she was at this precint. All because Kathy had some kind of thing for Elliot, and she didn't care too much for it anymore.

**A/N: Be on the look out for the next chapter very soon. I'm really loving how this story is taking it's direction, and I'm glad that you all are still enjoying it, It gives me happiness to know that you all are being supportive of my first story. I love you all 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: My Muse it totally cranking ! so awesome. Hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Next one will be up soon.**

Kathy was sitting on the couch, when Jefferies came in and slammed the door. Wondering what was up with her attitude, Kathy got off the couch and walked in the kitchen. Just as Jefferies closed the door to the refrigerator after grabbing her two beers, she turned and looked hard at Kathy.

Sensing that Jefferies wasn't in the mood for to much talking tonight, she got straight to the point and asked. "What's wrong, honey?"

Slightly slamming her bottle against the counter top, Monique shook her head and said. "Well, let's see, I just found out this morning that I got transferred, and cragen didn't tell me why, and I'm suspecting that somehow, those pictures I took landed in the wrong hands." Taking a long drag from her bottle.

Folding her arms in dismay, Kathy said. "What pictures? What the shit are you talking about? Monique what did you do?" an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach, at the thought that Monique had done something to get Elliot fired.

Narrowing her eyes, and drinking the last of her beer, she threw the bottle into the trash, and turned with a smirk on her face, and said. "I took pictures of them, around the precint and other places in the city, whenever we were out. And I got on the computer and fixed them up, to make it look they were in compromising positions at the precint. Then I sent them to Elliot, but fixed it to where he wouldn't know who sent them to him. I'm guessing, cragen must have, so that's probably why he transferred me, and as for this you have for Elliot, ya need to get over it, he's going to get fired quick enough."

Gasping a little, and wondering just what she meant by that, Kathy walked over to the island counter and placed her hands on the top of it, and asked. "What exactly, does that mean?"

Laughing harshly, Monique came around the counter and looked Kathy in the eyes, and said. "I emailed a new letter, again fixing things, and now I have Elliot up for statutory rape." Still laughing as she walked off to the bedroom.

Kathy's eyes got wide, and she turned to follow Monique, but changed her mind quickly, instead of following her, she began to sit down, and formulate a plan, to write a letter to Monique and explain to her, that she had went to far in this game, and she needed to get her to stop now, before the revenge actually did get Elliot fired or worse, put into jail.

* * *

Back at the apartment, after their fourth round of making love, Olivia turned over in Elliot's arms, and said. "Baby, I think I'm going to go and buy a pregnancy test tomorrow, I want to see if we're going to get a little surprise, before our wedding." Leaning into give him a kiss, and curling her body around him, she didn't tell him that she'd already been feeling a little nauseated earlier that day.

Running his hands down her back to caress her ass lightly, he gently kissed her back, and said. "That's a great idea, baby. I can't wait to find out, if your carrying our first little one, out of the many we're going to have." He didn't tell her, but he had noticed that she had been slightly pale a little bit. And what they both didn't know, was that they had already gotten their wish.

But they would find out, and it wouldn't be by a pregnancy test, it would be at the hospital, and not under good circumstances either.

**A/N: A lot of twists are going to be coming up in the next couple of chapters. It's going to be getting even more adventurous soon ! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hope Everyone is having a beautiful day. Here is the next Chapter ! 3 Love & Kisses. **

Kathy had not rested all night. She'd been thinking about what Monique had said. She couldn't believe that Jefferies had done something as vile, as sending an email saying what she did about Elliot. She knew that she was going to have to figure out some way to talk to this captain cragen fellow again. She knew she was going to have to confess that it was all of her idea to hurt them, just because of her on selfishness in wanting to get Elliot back in her life. Because she had come to realize, that after she had to tell Elliot that she had wanted the divorce, she knew the minute he left, she'd made a huge mistake. The marine that she'd gotten pregnant by, had left her the minute she'd told him, and claimed that it wasn't he's. She'd found out later, that the guy was actually married as well.

When it finally hit her about how she could tell cragen, she got up and got dressed. She'd left Monique a note, telling her that she had to go the clinic early, for a doctor's appointment. But she was going to the precint and tell cragen everything.

* * *

Cragen arrived at the precint at nine a.m. and went directly to his and logged on to his computer. He'd gotten a call from his friend at the other precint, where he had Jefferies transferred. The captain at that precint had called Don and told him that he'd received an email, from an unknown location, but he had a feeling it was his new transfer, and told cragen that he had forwarded it to his email.

Once he was on his account he opened it up, and sure enough there was the email, it had been circulated through the system like Jefferies figured it would, because the way it was set up, the bullentins and such went to the captains of each precint, before they were actually posted, incase they had to have an emergency meeting, and they could notify all of their detectives, in accordance to their own procedures.

Cragen read through the email, and couldn't believe what Jefferies was accusing him of, and it pissed him off big time. He made a phone call to the Head Chief, and told him what was going on with one of his ex-detectives, and why he'd transferred her, and what she was doing now, to get back at him for doing so. The Chief told him to get Jefferies back to the precint, and he would deal with her himself.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were just waking up, when their phone rang. Olivia reached over to answer it, and said. " Benson."

It was cragen calling to tell them what had just transpired, and told them to get to the precint very soon. Olivia hung up the phone, and she was more than pissed, she was in a flat out rage, she was so mad.

Elliot could feel the tension in her body, even though she was now sitting up. And sat up, pushed her hair out of her face, and said. "Baby, what's wrong, what did cragen have to say?"

She still couldn't fathom what cragen had told her, and she didn't really know how to tell Elliot, without him getting pissed too. So she decided she would just tell him that cragen had called about a new rape case.

When she didn't give him an answer, Elliot gently took her hand, and said. "Baby, you ok? What did cragen say?" he was getting worried, cause the look in Olivia's eyes was anything but calm.

Turning to him, she finally snapped out of her daze, and told him. "That was cragen, he called and said that we had a new rape case, and they had the perp at the precint already, he needs us to come down, and get the confession." Hoping he wouldn't sense her lying to him.

But he did sense it, and he wasn't going to let her lie to him. So he put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him, and then asked again. "Honey, I know that cragen didn't call you about a rape case, you wouldn't be in this kind of state if he did, now tell me, what did he say to you, baby?"

Knowing that she would have to tell him, or they wouldn't leave till she did, she looked him in the eyes, leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, and pulled back, then said. "Cragen said that the captain of the other precint called him, Elliot cragen had to call the Head Chief, because he said Jefferies sent out an email, she's accusing you of a statutory rape." Closing her eyes after she told him, she knew what was coming next.

Elliot letting what Olivia said hit him, turned around got off the bed, and said. "Damn, that woman, what the shit is wrong with her, now I definitely may be fired." He just kept pacing.

Olivia got up, grabbed him by the arms, and made him stop pacing, and got his attention. When he calmed down, he looked at her, and she said. "No, honey, your not. Cragen said that his friend at the precint called the Chief after he had spoke with him, and they are pulling Jefferies from the their and getting her back to the station, for questioning."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elliot gave Olivia a small kiss, and said. "We need to have cragen see if he can also get Kathy down there too, and see what she has to say for herself." He didn't know that Kathy was already a step ahead of them, and that she was actually on her way down to talk with cragen. Things were going to get very interesting now, very soon.

* * *

As Kathy made her way to the precint in her car, she got about two blocks away before a car ran a stop sign, and plowed into the passenger side of her car.

When the car stopped sliding, Kathy realized that she was pinned. She glanced at the passenger seat, and saw that her phone was laying there. She reached for it, and began to dial 911.

She didn't know that in the other car was Jefferies. After she'd read the note, she went after Kathy, no way was she going to let her tell the truth, but Jefferies didn't know, that someone else already had figured it out.

**A/N: Things are going to be interesting, once they get to the hospital ! Keep a look out, next chapter will be coming soon 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Things are getting interesting eh? :) More goodies coming at ya soon 3**

The ambulance got there fifteen minutes after Kathy had placed the call. Then the cops arrived shortly after. The medic that got out and checked on Kathy, saw that she was pregnant, so he told his partner that they would need a back board just incase.

Once they had eased her from the car and got her on the board, ready to place her in the ambulance, she noticed the person that was in the other car, Jefferies.

She looked up at the ambulance driver and asked him if the other woman ok, the medic told her that the other woman was only bruised up a little, but was also going to be taken in and checked out.

Jefferies watched from the cop car, and saw them careful load Kathy into the back. She knew she would have to get to Kathy before she got to cragen.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia finally made it down to the precint, and there with cragen they met up with the Chief. All of them went into cragen's office and sat down, so they could get this messed straightened, once and for all.

The Chief made himself a seat at cragen's desk, and cragen stood right beside of him, with his hands in his pocket. The Chief looked at Elliot, and spoke up "Detective Stabler, first I want to ask you, what is your involvement with Detective Jefferies?"

Elliot sat up straight, and said. "I have no involvement with her sir, we met at the academy, and she just started asking me all of the crazy questions, about my ex-wife. I'm not even sure what Detective Jefferies really wanted to do with me. But I can tell you this for sure, I did figure out that my ex-wife is behind it all."

The Chief knew that Elliot was telling the truth. He had spoken with both cragen and the other precint captain, and they all had went over the information, from the emails, the pictures, and the fake backgrounds, that Jefferies had planted in hopes that neither of them would even get into the unit.

Before anyone could say anything else, the phone rang. Cragen answered it, and it was the hospital calling to inform him, that Detective Jefferies had been in a car accident. He hung up the phone, and had a solemn look on his face.

Olivia noticed this change, and asked softly. "What's wrong, captain?"

Sighing heavily, he looked at his detectives, and said. "That was the hospital. Jefferies has been in a car accident, they need me to come down, and talk to her. The cop that took her in, said she was acting funny, when they loaded the other woman into the ambulance."

The Chief stood up from his position, and told cragen he'd ride down with him. He wanted to question Jefferies himself. Elliot and Olivia also followed lead and went too. They wanted more answers as well.

* * *

After being checked over, Kathy was sitting up in her bed, they wanted to keep her over night for observation on her baby. She knew she still needed to call cragen, so she reached over to her bedside table and got her phone. Dialing the number to the precint, she let it ring four times, before she hung up. Sighing, she wished she knew how to get a hold of cragen. She wanted all of this to be over with.

In four rooms down from Kathy, they had Jefferies. And they were checking over her too. As they were starting to stitch her, she saw what looked like her ex-captain come in. Once the nurse moved, and she could get a clear look, she saw that it was her ex-captain. Now she was starting to panic a little.

Cragen was standing at the nurses' station and asked what room detective Jefferies was in. after he got the room number, he and the Chief went in first, and Olivia and Elliot followed.

Monique was sitting on the bed, and feeling like a nervous wreck inside. She saw the look on cragen's and the Chief's face, she knew she was in a foot load of trouble.

Before either cragen or the Chief could ask her questions, Olivia stepped forward with anger in her steps, she glared at Jefferies, and asked. "Why are you doing this to Elliot, what has he ever really and truly done to hurt you?" crossing her arms, she kept starring down Jefferies.

She wasn't going to give any of them the satisfaction they wanted, so she said. "Don't flatter yourself Olivia, you don't really know him, not as well as you think you do. Just because you both met at the academy, became close classmates, doesn't mean you truly know him, and what he's capable of. I've seen his handy work, and it's not something to be proud of." Sending a harsh glance toward Elliot.

Olivia starting to get even more pissed off now, asked. "What are you talking about, you crazy ass? Elliot's never harmed anyone." She started understanding what Monique was trying to say.

When the full realization finally hit him, of what Jefferies was speaking off, Elliot walked up and stood beside Olivia, and said. "Jefferies, I'm not sure what my ex-wife told you about me, but I've never harmed a woman in my life. I know what it's like to be hit, and I would never do that to a woman, ever. Kathy was the one that asked me for the divorce, not the other way around." He couldn't believe that Kathy had led Jefferies to believe that he was an abusive man.

Jefferies wasn't buying it, she had saw the bruises on Kathy, when she'd met her on the base. But what Monique didn't know, is that the marine that Kathy had got pregnant, was the man that truly abused her.

* * *

Elliot just left the room, he didn't have anything else to say to this woman. Olivia followed him out. Cragen and the Chief stayed in the room, and got down to business with Jefferies, and tried to get a confession out of her, but she wouldn't budge.

Walking toward the doors that led out of the wing they were in, before they got there, they walked passed one of the open doors, and they heard someone gasp. Stopping to look to see if the person was ok, and needed some help, Elliot looked inside, and whom he saw, he wasn't happy to see.

Kathy.

**A/N: What happens next..is going to be very twisted but good. :) Love yaz 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Happy Wednesday ! Hope everyone is having a beautiful day. Wish everyone a happy weekend. **

Standing in the doorway still in shock, and not knowing what to really say to her at the moment, Olivia came up beside Elliot, and actually spoke for him, and asked. "So, you're the infamous Kathy. May I ask why you and Jefferies are trying to destroy Elliot's life?"

Kathy sighed, and turned her head to look out the window for a moment. She didn't really want to say anything to Elliot, not with Olivia standing there. It wasn't any of Olivia's concern about what she needed to say to him. But she knew by the way Olivia was standing next to him, she wasn't leaving, so she decided to go ahead and get things off her chest.

* * *

Back in the other room, cragen was putting the cuff's on Jefferies, to arrest her for not only sending false statements to the department, but also for wreckless driving, with failure of running the stop sign.

Not making it easy on them though, Jefferies turned to look at cragen, and said. "Captain, I have the proof you need, of the abuse that Kathy had to endure." Trying to pull her hands through the cuffs.

Cragen looked at her with a hard stare, and asked. "What are you babbling about now, Jefferies? Do you not realize how much trouble your in here, keep going and I'll make sure you get life in prison, your already going for 8 months." Jerking the cuffs just a little bit tighter, making her wince.

Smiling sickingly sweet at cragen, Jefferies said. "I've got pictures that Kathy gave to me, that are proof, that Elliot used to hit her. If you don't believe me, go to my house, they are in my nightstand drawer, beside the bed." Smirking like she'd just won the lottery.

Cragen looked at the Chief, and the Chief took out his cell phone. They were going to do this, just to humor Jefferies, they didn't won't her causing anymore unnecessary harm.

* * *

Kathy was trying to think of how she was going to apologize to Elliot, when he spoke up. "I just have one thing to ask Kathy, why did you do all of this or try to?" finally able to speak, after he'd given himself time to think.

Looking at him, and seeing how hurt he was by this, Kathy said. "I'm sorry Elliot. I really am. But before I tell you everything, how did you figure everything out?"

Olivia smirked, and this time she was the one that beat Elliot to the punch. She folded her arms, and looked at Kathy with a gleam in her eye, and said. "He wasn't the one that figured anything out Kathy, I did. After he told me things, and then when we spoke with Jefferies just now, it all came together. But I do want you to know, that I can promise you, you'll never hurt him again."

With tears starting to form in her eyes, Kathy said. "It was never my intention to hurt him, I just wanted to get his attention, to talk with him. I didn't know that Monique would ever go this far. I just wanted to talk to you Elliot, to convince you to come back to me. After that night, I realized what a huge mistake I made, and it took me until now, to fully realize what I did and what had lost." Wiping her tear stained cheeks.

Elliot's eyes widened, and he was almost speechless, but managed to say. "Just how truly crazy are you, Kathy? After I find a letter you wrote, in my apartment, telling me that you are pregnant, and never saying anything about it, and then figuring out you had, had an affair. You seriously think, that I would've come back to you? Kathy, you are out of your mind." Turning to leave the room, Elliot ran into cragen, and the Chief coming out of the room with Jefferies.

Jefferies noticed that Olivia was still in the room, but turning around to come out the door. When Olivia saw her, she turned back to look at Kathy again, and said. "Either of you ever, and I mean ever try to hurt Elliot or me again, you'll both be sorry." Taking a hold of Elliot's hand and walking out of the hospital, and to their car.

* * *

When they finally got Jefferies back to the precint and put her in a holding cell. The cops that the Chief had called, came back from the search of Jefferies house, and they did have something interesting to show him.

The first cop handed the Chief an envelope and his partner bought in a small bag with him. Curious as to what was in the bag, the Chief told the office to take it into the interrogation room.

Dumping the contents from the bag, cragen and the Chief both gasped. There in front of them, was a foot load of money, and with it a note. Cragen picked up the note, and read it. What he read, he couldn't believe. The money was stolen, from the department. But they had no idea, if it was Jefferies that took it, since the note had Kathy's name it. This situation was now getting very puzzling again.

The Chief told Cragen that he was going to back to one-p-p, and have them do a full background check on Jefferies and Kathy, and see what is going on, he intended to punish them to the full extent, if he could.

What he was fixing to found out though, would make him rethink the punishment of jail, and send them both straight to prison.

**A/N: What they find..isn't going to be pleasant at all. 3 Love to all. And I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through my first story. I can't wait to keep writing more for you all 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy Memorial Weekend Very soon Everyone 3**

In the whirlwind of everything going on, Olivia and Elliot had forgotten to talk to the doctor, and get Olivia checked out. Sitting on the couch, Elliot turned to Olivia and said. "Honey, do you realize that we forget to see about getting you checked out, we need to get that pregnancy kit, and soon."

Smiling at him, Olivia cuddled up to Elliot tighter, and said. "We'll get one in the morning, baby, right now, I would love to just relax here with you on the couch, it's been one heck of a day today."nuzzling him with her nose and then giving him a kiss on the lips.

Elliot smiled and turned his head and instead of Olivia kissing Elliot's nose, he caught her lips. Pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around tightly around her waist, he deepened the kiss, causing Olivia to moan gently.

Pulling back though, before the kiss got to heated, she told him she wanted to take a hot soak in the bathtub. She got up off the couch and Elliot followed her. When they got into the bathroom, Elliot turned on the water for her, and then started to help her get undressed.

* * *

He gently unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her shoulders. He moved next and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and pulled them off her hips. Olivia was also helping Elliot get out of his shirt and pants. Once they were down to their underwear, Elliot slid his hands up Olivia's tenderly and caressed her skin as he went. This caused her to moan and grab his face and pull him up for a passionate kiss. Slowly pushing her tongue into his mouth, and meshing them together as one, Elliot moaned and moved his hands hand and pushed Olivia's panties off. Raking her fingers across Elliot's chest, making him growl just a little, she slid her hands down his muscular toned stomach, and reached down inside his boxers, and gently groped him. Moaning at the sensations this was causing to run through him, he reached down and grabbed her ass, and then bent his knees to slowly pick her up. Olivia locked her legs around him, and he stepped over very slowly, but easily into the tub, and grabbed the sides, and sat down with Olivia still locked around his waist.

Finally breaking their kiss to take a breathe, they locked eyes with each other, and smiled. Softly they both mapped out each other's bodies, and made love to each other with their hands. They had never tired this before, but wanted to take a slower pace.

Elliot smoothly ran his hands up Olivia's back and moved them to caress her breast. Olivia gently rolled her hips into Elliot, causing him to get hard. Not one to let Elliot have all the fun, Olivia leaned in and starting nipping and biting Elliot's neck, this made him throw his head back to give Olivia better access. Slowly kissing his neck now, she started licking her way down to his chest, and rubbed her hands across his nipples. This made Elliot buck his hips up into Olivia, which caused their pubic bones to hit together, making them both moan.

Shifting her hips a little to the right, Olivia slowly but easily pushed herself down on Elliot, making him caress her nipples a little harder, and throw her head back, with a groan.

Moving her hands to his shoulders, Olivia gripped them, and then brought her head back up and starred into Elliot's deep but soft blue oceanic eyes. Starring into each other's eyes like this, made them feel each other's love more deeply for the other. Olivia slowly starting rocking her hips into Elliot, and Elliot's hands went to her ass, to keep them in a slow rhythm.

As they both moved slowly together meeting each other's thrusts, Elliot moved his right hand down her body, and moved his thumb over her clit. Olivia moaned even louder this time, and leaned back into kiss Elliot. Melding the lips together, and their tongues. They both rode out the most passionate orgasm, causing them to fall limply into each other.

Catching her breathe, and raising her head off his chest, she looked at him, and said. "Baby, I was thinking, if we have a girl, I'd like to name her Maureen Alison, and if it's it boy, Richard Bryan. What do you think?

Giving her a long, but passionate kiss, he looked at her and said. "Baby, those are beautiful names, I like them very much, and if we do have a girl, I'm really hoping she'll look just like you." Giving her a sexy smile.

Grinning really big, Olivia said. "You, just took the next words right out of my mouth, causing if we have a boy, I'm hoping that he'll look just like his daddy." leaning in to give him one more passionate kiss, before they both got out and got ready for bed.

* * *

Not aware that on the answering machine was a message, from cragen. Telling them they needed to come back to the precint. Because he needed to show Elliot, just how deep Jefferies had really went.

**A/N: they will get surprised soon, by what's told to them about the information cragen has gotten. Love yaz :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The plot thickens, LOL. **

Elliot was out of the bed early the next morning, a little to anxious to sleep, because he was excited about finding out if Olivia was pregnant or not. Walking into the living to get to the kitchen, so he could make some coffee and tea for them, he noticed the blinking last on the answering machine.

He hit the playback button, what he heard totally shocked him.

The message said:

_Elliot and Olivia, this is cragen. I need you both to come down to the precint later today. We've been running some background checks on Jefferies, and some things came back on her, that also involves Kathy. I don't won't to get you and Olivia overly involved in this to much, but I thought you both had a right to know, what she's been up to, since she met Kathy. See you both soon. (beep)_

Sighing heavily, Elliot continued on his way into the kitchen, where he did get their drinks made. Olivia eventually made it to the kitchen about ten minutes later. She saw Elliot standing the counter top, sipping his coffee. She slowly made her way over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and gave him a sweet kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her, he looked deeply into her eyes, and said. "I love you, baby." Before leaning into kiss her good morning.

Pulling back from the kiss, she picked up her mug, and smiled brightly, she smelled the sweet smell of tea. She was a little surprised that'd he made it for her, but she was glad that he did, he was already showing her, that he was excited about being a daddy, hopefully.

Taking a sip of her tea, Olivia hummed at how rich and smooth it tasted. Then turned her eyes back to Elliot, and said. "Baby, what's up? I can feel the tension in you." Leaning into him to give him another warm sweet kiss.

Rubbing her back up down and down, very gently, he sighed and said. "We got a new message from cragen, and we got to head down to the precint in a while. He said that they had been doing background checks on Jefferies, to see why everything's been happening with us, the way it has, and he said that what he had to tell us, would be surprising, because Kathy's connected too. But I get the feeling, that Kathy doesn't know she's connected to anything, except for what she's been doing to me."sliding his hands down to gently massage her ass, and move them back up, then he gave her a kiss on the nose, before he told her he was going to take a hot shower.

Olivia finished off the rest of her tea, before going to get dressed herself, and get ready to head to the precint. She hoped that whatever information that cragen was going to give them, would help them get Jefferies out of their lives, and hopefully into jail where she belonged.

* * *

Kathy was home now that she'd been discharged from the hospital. But she still wanted to talk with cragen. So she got in her car, the one that didn't belong to Jefferies, and she took off for the one-sixth precint.

Jefferies was sitting in her cell, until they had her disciplinary hearing, to determine what dentition center they would put her, pulled her phone from her pocket, she had a big call to make.

Once the call went through, and the man on the other end picked up, Jefferies said. "Davidson, it's me. Yeah, we need to put the plan in place tonight, or else we're both going to be in a permanent prison." The man on the other end told her that things had already been set up, and as soon as Olivia and Elliot got to the precint, he'd let her know.

* * *

Kathy made it to the precint, and got out of her car, soon as she did she ran into someone that she'd never thought she'd see again. _Brain Cassidy._

Cassidy took a step toward her, and she held up her hand, and said. "What are you doing here, Brain?"giving him a hard look.

Smirking, Cassidy walked up to her, and said. "I'm here because Jefferies called me. She told me that she didn't won't you screwing up any of her plans.." Eyeing her up and down, with a now nasty half grin on his face.

Wide eyed, Kathy tilted her head and said. "What plans, Brain? And don't stare at me like that, you know that this is your baby I'm carrying." Folding her arms, wondering what his answer was.

He again smirked at her, and said. " You couldn't proof it by me Kathy, you know that you slept around with half of the guys on base, and I'm sure that Elliot would love to know that." He laughed with a little menacing sound.

Gasping, she put her hands on her stomach and rubbed, and said. "I didn't sleep with half of the base, Brain, I only slept with four men, you included. You were just the only man I never used a condom with. And Elliot figured out already, that this baby isn't he, I just didn't fully tell him it was yours."

A little surprised that Kathy actually told Elliot, he said. "Well, I'm sure that he would also love to know, how you helped Jefferies embezzle that money too." Keeping his voice at a low whisper, now.

Swallowing hard, she didn't think that what she and Jefferies had done, when they met would be so obvious to anyone else, but then again, Cassidy always did have a ear, for eavesdropping.

Kathy was still silent, not knowing what to say, Cassidy spoke again. "Yeah, that's right, I know all about it. See Jefferies and I were roommates together at the base, and she never could keep her mouth shut, about the plans she had to make Elliot's like, hurtful. She doesn't really know, that Elliot didn't abuse you, does she? She don't know, that you came to me, and ask me to help make the bruises look real for you. She doesn't really know anything does she?" folding his arms, and standing there with the biggest smirk on his face.

Kathy bowed her head, and said. "No, she doesn't know that I was using her, to try to get Elliot to come back to me. She doesn't know any of it. But I'm going to talk with cragen now, and tell him everything, Elliot really doesn't deserve all this hurt. I should've been honest with him from the start that night, but the way Jefferies acted with me, showing me how loving a person could be, I just couldn't do it, and I lied the whole time." Raising her head to look back at Brain, with tears in her eyes.

Sighing, Brain still standing with his arms crossed, said. "You had better tell him the truth, because one p-p is doing a background search on you both, and they are going to find out, everything. The only reason I'm telling you, is because Elliot was my friend at the base, and Jefferies is just flat out crazy. I went to the academy with them, and she's never really been a nice person. But Elliot doesn't know, that she's also in with Davidson a guy they graduated with, to get back at cragen."

Kathy tilted her head and said. "Why does she want to get back at cragen?"

Sighing, Brain looked at her with a serious look, and said. "Because he passed Olivia and Elliot with flying colors, and she almost failed, so he made her retake the course and the exam twice. She wasn't pleased."

Kathy just shook her head, she didn't know what kind of person she had actually gotten herself involved with, when she met Monique. But she was truly finding out.

* * *

What they both didn't know, is that Monique had done set part of the plan in motion to officially get Elliot booted from the squad. But cragen had already gotten one step ahead of her, thanks to the background check, he was able to activate the GPS tracking chip on her phone, he was going to make sure, she didn't con her way out of the hearing.

Olivia and Elliot were in for some major tailspins, and so was Kathy.

**A/N: more goodies and twists coming soon ! :) Love yaz 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Things are getting VERY interesting now ! :)**

Jefferies had met up with Davidson after she called him, once they let her out on a small bail, meaning she could only go to her apartment and no where else. They put a tracking device on her leg.

Once she and Davidson were safely in her apartment, and she made sure to check all the phones and stuff, she had him sit down in the kitchen, and took the seat across from him. She gave him a sharp look and asked. "Did you send the whole package to the Judge?"

Davidson sitting back in the chair, tilted his head and said. "Yeah, I sent it. Along with an incentive package, that will put him in jail for a long time." Giving her a very sly grin.

Leaning forward Jefferies tilted her head at him, and asked. "What incentive package? There was only supposed to be the one." Eyeing him kind of suspiciously.

Davidson leaned forward, and grin at her, and then said. "I sent a package, a small envelope if you will, of green with the incentive, to make it a sweet bribe if you will. I know this judge pretty well, and he'll do anything to keep his seat on the level." Chuckling, and leaning back in his chair again.

A slow grin appeared, and she said. "You sent it to Judge Carterson, I worked for his office once, and that's where I learned how to embezzle money secretly, from him. This will be to good." Chuckling very sadistically.

* * *

Back at the precint, Olivia and Elliot had sit down in one of the interrogation rooms, where the Chief and two other one-p-p personnel were at. Cragen was sitting to the left of Elliot, and said. "Elliot, Olivia, the Chief has something he wants to share with you both about Jefferies." Sitting back and letting the Chief take over.

Handing it over to the Chief and his two people, they sat down across from Elliot and Olivia and put four folders on the table in front of them.

The Chief looked up at Elliot, and said. "Detective Stabler, I'm fully aware of some of the things that Jefferies has done, to get you into trouble here, Captain Cragen has kept me informed. But what I'm here to tell you is that Jefferies has been plotting a lot more against you and Olivia both, ever since you all were in the academy together. These folders, show that she has put your name on papers dealing with money embezzlement, fraudulent police reports of stealing, and a lot of other things, it's a big list."

Elliot was wide eyed, and look up at Cragen and the Chief, and asked. "Why would she do all of this?

Cragen looked at Elliot and Olivia, and sighed, then he said. "Elliot, I found out that she was the one that tried to falsify your background, in your profile slips. I watched her at the academy, she had a hard on for you and Olivia, and I get the feeling, it has something to do with Kathy." Folding his arms.

Elliot looked at him a little bit confused, and said. "Why do you think it has something to do with Kathy, Captain?"

Unfolding his arms and leaning his elbows on the table, he said. "Because, Kathy has been down to the station numerous times, and each time she has come in, she brings papers to Jefferies. We've never been able to get our hands on them, because she shreds them almost as soon as she gets them But we think that she'd had Kathy doing her dirty for her. And in turn Jefferies has been trying to keep you in trouble, because she told me of Kathy's bruises, which were allegedly caused by you. However, we know that's not true."

Olivia sighed, and then looked at Cragen, and said. "When are you going to arrest her then, Captain?"

Cragen smirked, and said. "We have a couple of court officers on the way to her house right now, to pick her back up. She doesn't know anything about us finding any of this out, and once she does, it will be too late, because her hearing is in the morning."

Olivia and Elliot both sighed, and Cragen looked at them, and said. "Why don't you both go home, and get some rest, it's been a rough couple of days for the both of you."

Olivia turned to Elliot, taking his hand, and said. "Come on, El, let's go home, and rest." Getting up from her chair, and tugging on his hand to make him follow.

When they all left the room, they ran into two people, one who was feeling very guilty, about what she had done, and the other, was there to replace Jefferies.

None of them knew what was about to hit them all, in an emotional way.

**A/N: MORE TO COME VERY SOON ! :) THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S ADDED ME AND CONTINING TO STICK WITH ME..IT MEANS A GREAT DEAL 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It's Fixing to Get more Spinny ! :)**

Elliot noticed Cassidy as soon as he and Olivia came out the doors. He stopped and tilted his head and said. "Brian Cassidy? What are you doing here?" wondering what was going on.

Cassidy looked at Elliot with a small bit of a smile, and said. "I'm transferring here, to replace Jefferies, since she got the shaft. You work here now?"crossing his arms over his chest, this was going to be so good. He thought.

Shaking his head and tell him yes, Elliot said. "Yeah, transferred into the unit soon after I graduated from the academy, me and Olivia are getting married soon, you remember Olivia right?" smirking, because he knew that Cassidy had, had a small crush on her back in the academy.

Smiling at her, Cassidy said. "Yeah, I remember her. Congratulations dude. You two were pretty inseparable then and from the looks of it, still are now."

Elliot, standing there proudly, told him. "She's my partner." With a brightly shining twinkle to his eyes.

Cassidy knew deep down, that when Kathy went in there and talked to Cragen, and told him everything, things were going to highly turn, and it wouldn't be for the better, at least not for a while.

Clearing himself from his daze, Cassidy looked back at Kathy, then to Elliot, and said. "That's great, man. You two did make a damn awesome team. I'll, uh, see later, got to report to Captain Cragen. Kathy, you coming?"

Kathy stood there frozen, not knowing how to answer anything at that point, she had hoped she wouldn't run into Elliot. She looked back to Cassidy after she got her bearings together and said. "Uh, yeah, I'm right behind you." Timidly following right behind Cassidy, and wondering if Jefferies had figured out anything, yet.

Olivia turned to look at Elliot and said. "El, I don't know what's going on, and why Kathy was with him, but I get the feeling we should go back up there, and see what's going on, she's was acting funny. Even more funnier than the last time."

Taking her hand and linking their fingers together, he said. "Baby, I do think, that you may be right, and I also want to finally get the rest of the answers to some more questions, dealing with Jefferies. Something with all of this, just don't add up right to me." They turned back around and heading back upstairs, man, were they in for a surprise and half.

* * *

Back at the house, Jefferies and Davidson had their computer system out, monitoring when the package would arrive. They had made it special delivery, by putting a small GPS tracking chip in it. Now all they had to do was wait for the signal.

Neither of them knew, that the police had also been tracking it, due to Cragen's smarts. Now they were very close to arresting them.

Right before the tracking device could be on the screen, their was a loud sharp knock on the door, Davidson got up to answer it, and the police rushed in, and cuffed both of them. Jefferies was cussing up a storm, she'd thought for sure, that she'd been careful enough, where she wouldn't get caught, again.

The police from the precint, grabbed all of the computer equipment they saw, and loaded it into the back of their cars, along with putting Jefferies and Davidson into separate cars, what never of them knew, was that Judge Carterson had gotten fired, right before they had mailed the package. He had gotten caught taken a bribe from a client of his. And the word had gotten back to Cragen, because one of the perps that Cragen had put away, was order by the Judge, that he'd had to serve 5 years, for a rape and homicide that he'd committed, but got out on a technicality, mainly the Judge doctored his papers, and he only did community service, for a misdemeanor. It had turned out, the perp was a cousin of the Judge.

So when the phone call was made to Cragen, he knew exactly what was going on, and had them to go after Jefferies and Davidson. Cragen knew that Davidson hadn't been a good cadet, because he never could hold his gun right, and it cost him the credits he needed to pass. And he also accidently had shot one of his team mates in the leg, during a fake arrest. So Cragen had to fail him out.

* * *

Now here they both were on the way to the 1-6 precint, were everything was going to come crashing down around them, and Jefferies had no clue, that Kathy had finally found out the truth about her.

Boy, were the tables about to spin, and Elliot and Olivia were going to be caught in both crossfires.

**A/N: I got a lot more Awesome twists and some Loving coming soon ! :) I can't believe how far this story has come, I can't wait to see how it will keep taking it's turns ! thank you all for sticking with me, it gives me motivation to keep it going 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: my muse was working over time this chapter ! :)**

After Kathy and Cassidy got inside, Kathy went directly up to the Captain's door and knocked on it. She heard the Captain saying come in, and she walked in. Cragen stood up from his chair, and tilted his head and said. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Before Kathy could speak, Cassidy came in behind and asked where he could find Captain Cragen, Cragen told him, that he'd found him. Cassidy said. "Hi, I'm Brian Cassidy, the transfer from the 2-9 precint."

Cragen looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Kathy and said. "Ma'am, could you give us a second, I need to show Mr. Cassidy where he will be work at." Kathy nodded and Cragen left with Cassidy showing him his new desk, and told Munch to show him around and get him acquainted with everything, then headed back to his office to see what this lady wanted.

Right before he could step foot in the door, Olivia and Elliot showed back up, and asked the Captain if they could join them, they wanted to see what Kathy had to say.

Again Cragen didn't get to respond, because the cops that he'd sent out to get Jefferies had come back with her in tow, and a man he didn't know right behind her. Jefferies was still fuming.

* * *

Jefferies didn't see Kathy in Cragen's office, or hear her gasp when she saw Jefferies being bought in, and she was dumbfounded when she saw a man being dragged right behind her. Needless to say, the cops put Jefferies and Davidson into the holding cell. And Cragen went into his office, he had to call the Chief and the ADA. What a headache this was going to be.

When Cragen was fully seated, and motioned for Kathy, Olivia and Elliot to also sit down, he looked back at Kathy and said. "Ok, ma'am, what is it that you need help with? Were you raped? Or hurt in any way?

Kathy shook her head "no" at the Captain, and looked over at Elliot with a sadness in her eyes, and regret. Then she looked back at Cragen, and said. "Mr. Cragen, I would like to talk with you, and Elliot needs to hear this as well."slightly fidgeting in her seat, and ringing her fingers together.

Cragen, tilted his head, glanced at Elliot and said. "Go on, Kathy, what is it that you have to say?" curiosity getting to him, to find out why she was so nervous.

Taking a deep sigh, Kathy looked up at Cragen, and said. "I wanted to come and tell the truth about Monique, before things got any further out of hand, than what they already have." Clearing her throat.

Starring at her a bit intensely, Cragen just sat there and waited, being patient. He didn't want to make her feel anymore nervous than she was, because he wanted all the information on Jefferies that Kathy was willing to give.

Linking their hands together, Olivia and Elliot waited patiently too, he wanted to know why Kathy had lied about the baby and the abuse.

* * *

Finally, Kathy took another deep breathe, and starred at the wall behind Cragen's head, she couldn't look any of them in the eyes, after what she'd done, and helped Monique do.

Before she could start though, they all heard a shot ring out. Cragen was up and bolted out his door. Yelling to the officers, and asking what was going on.

A rookie to his right told him, that the lady that was just put in the holding cell, took out a gun and started firing. Cragen quickly walked over to the holding cell, and looked directly at Jefferies, and said. "Jefferies, are you out of your shitting mind, what's going on?"

Kathy came tumbling out of the office, and saw Jefferies had a gun. Terror was officially set in her eyes now. She walked over to where Cragen was standing, and looked Monique in the eyes, and said. "You've gotta stop all of this craziness now Monique. All of that stuff I told you about Elliot, it was a total lie. Please do not do this." With shimmering tears in her eyes.

Jefferies looked at Kathy, and snapped at her, and said. "What are you talking about Kathy, I saw the bruises, and everything." Now holding the gun down to her side, but keeping her eyes trained on the other's, Olivia and Elliot were standing behind the Captain now, when they heard what Kathy had said. They both just stood there, waiting to see what happened next.

Kathy kept her eyes on Monique and the gun, and said. "When I met you that day on the base, just a few months after Elliot had left me, when I told him about wanting the divorce. I had been visiting a friend of his on the base, he never knew. It was Brian Cassidy, another marine, but in a different unit. I went to him, because he and Elliot had met and got to become friends. I told him about the other marine that I had gotten pregnant by, and he was stunned. He never thought that I could cheat on someone like Elliot, but it happened." She just kept her eyes on Jefferies as she continued to speak.

"None of the bruises were real, I had him to help me fake them. I wanted to make someone else think, that I had been abused by Elliot, so I didn't have to raise the baby alone. That's when I met you, and things just happened from there." Taking a deep breathe, not knowing what Monique's reaction was going to be.

Elliot stood in silence behind them, and his mind was racing, as to why Kathy would've possibly done all of this, just because she had been lonely, didn't mean she had to cheat on him, now he was totally pissed.

Feeling the tension in his body, Olivia tugged on his hand to get his attention, when he looked at her, she nodded her head toward the guy, and motioned him to look at his hand. He had pulled out a knife of his own.

Elliot let go of Olivia's hand and walked up to the Cragen and elbowed him gently. Cragen turn to look at Elliot, and said. "What is it, Elliot?"

Leaning over into his Captain's ear, he whispered. "Look at the man beside Jefferies, and check out his hand." Elliot then moved back away from the Captain, and motioned for Olivia to move out of the way slowly.

Davidson noticed that Olivia had saw the knife in his hand, what she didn't know, is that the knife had a button device wired into the handle, and that Davidson had set up a bomb to go off in Cragen's office. Only Jefferies knew he'd had it done.

Jefferies turned back to look at Kathy again, and said. "I know you're just trying to protect him, by lying Kathy, you don't have to be scared, honey, and I'm going to take care of all of this, very soon."grinning like the cat that had ate the canary.

Kathy now really getting frightened, because she had no clue as to what she'd done, looked Monique straight in the eyes, and said. "I'm not lying to you, it's the truth. Elliot never hit me, or anything. He was always a loving man, I just was scared, because I wasn't ready to be a mother yet, and I'm still nervous about being a mom. And I'm also sorry, that I helped you embezzle that money too."

Now gasps could be heard all over the precint floor, and everyone was now, starting to stare at the scene that was developing. Because not only did Cragen have a stand off going on with Jefferies, but he had no idea, that at any moment, Jefferies would give a signal and the whole precint would be in serious trouble.

* * *

Just as Jefferies was about to give Davidson the signal, Munch, Alex, and Cassidy had just walked in, and the three of them were all puzzled as to why everyone was standing like statues.

Cassidy though, being a trained marine like Elliot, saw the gun in Jefferies hand, and the knife in Davidson's. He knew that any sudden moves, and Jefferies would surly fire, she was just that nuts. He didn't know though, that she had already shot once.

He slowly walked up to Cragen, and eyes Jefferies, and said. "What the shit are you doing, are you freaking nuts? You're going way to far, now drop the gun." Hoping he'd be able to talk her down.

Cragen saw his chance, and walked around the holding cell, to the other door. Seeing that Jefferies was listening to Cassidy, or so he thought, he slowly pulled the keys from his pocket, and started to put it in the door, Jefferies heard him and spun around. She raised her gun, and said. "Back away now, you asswipe, your one of the reason's that this is all happening."

Confused as why she said that, he asked. "What do you mean Jefferies, what do I have to do with any of this?"

Laughing hard, Jefferies said. "You dumbass, you failed me twice, and made me repeat everything, but you passed golden boy and golden girl over their with flying colors, I was just as good as them. If not better than them." she spat out.

Shaking his head, and backing away a bit, he said. "I didn't pass them just because they got through the course correctly, I passed them because they showed tremendous hard work, and were very diligent and graceful as a team. You never had any of that. I found the time sheet papers that you had fixed, and a bunch of other things. Those class rooms are always monitored, the only reason I couldn't catch you, was because I had no way to prove it was you, until now."

Jefferies just looked at him, and said. "You think I did it, to get myself into trouble and be thrown out, if that's what your thinking, you got it wrong, I did part of it to try to impress, and the other part to help Kathy out, from the hardship she went through." She raised her gun again at Cragen, this time moving through the bars, but suddenly spun around, and shot through the bars.

There were screams heard, and a lot of shouting going, Kathy just stood there in shock, and Olivia was speechless.

All Cragen could do, was holler for someone to get a bus. Things went down hill faster, than any of them thought would happen.

But more surprises were yet to come.

**A/N: Next Chapter will get a bit intense, before there starts a new path :) these twists just keeping throwing there self at me, but I love it. Keep a watching..will be a jump in years pretty soon 3 thanks for staying with me on this story ! I love it so much.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The Direction is really amazing me, with this story. But It's so great.**

The shock finally wearing off of Olivia and Kathy, Olivia looked to her side to say something to Elliot. That's when she noticed he wasn't beside her. She looked around and saw that he was helping another officer tackle Jefferies and re-cuff her again. Two other officers had disarmed Davidson and had him cuffed, in a way that he couldn't be a threat to anyone.

Jefferies was slurring out obscenities at Elliot and Cragen, but they just pulled her up, and took her down to the other lock up room, where they had a special system, that would shoot electric vibes through her if she tried anything. Not enough to damage, but enough to incapacitate her.

* * *

Cragen pulled Alex into his office, along with Olivia, Elliot, and Kathy. Sitting down behind his desk, he looked up at Alex, and said. "Alex, I need you to get Jefferies arraignment going as soon as possible, and make sure she gets locked up in a federal prison facility. She's caused enough damages to all three of them, but …"he turned to look at Kathy, then back to Alex, and said. "Kathy, I'm sorry but we're going to have to take you into custody too. With everything you did to plan this, but not really knowing what Jefferies was fully capable off, your going to have to stand trial too. And with the embezzlement charges along with Monique, your going to be looking at, at least 30 years in prison, unless you want to give a full statement to ADA Cabot here about everything, and we can make a deal for a lesser time." Looking back too Kathy.

Kathy just looked at him, with tears in her eyes and in her heart. She knew that she'd screwed up badly after she'd met Jefferies. But that wasn't what was hurting her. No, what was hurting her, was the fact she had finally come to realize, that what she'd done to make herself realize that she had let go of a man that was great, compassionate, and loving, and now he'd found someone else, someone that was his match and his true mate. She knew she would have to give up the baby…

"Kathy…" Cragen said, in a firm tone. Snapping her out of her haze.

Kathy turned her eyes back to Cragen, and said. "Yes, I'll do it." Getting up from her chair and following Alex into the interrogation room, so she could write out her plan and what she had wanted to do.

* * *

Once that was done, Alex went back into see Cragen, while the officer's took Kathy into custody. She sat down and gave Cragen a solemn look, and said. "Captain Cragen, with what she wrote down, and what I just spoke with her about, I'm going to try to go for 10 years. I don't think she really had any intentions of hurting Detective Stabler, she just wanted to get her life back with him. I think Jefferies reeled her into something, and kept Kathy intentionally out of the loop, because she knew nothing about the money embezzlement, only what Jefferies had told her. And I did do a more through check, detective Jefferies, had actually been doing this for a lot longer than she'd known Kathy. So I can get more charges on her, looks like she was out to hurt everyone, that passed her along." Getting up from her seat, to head back to her office, and get started on the arraignment paper work.

Cragen stood up, and said. "Make sure that everything you have on her sticks Alex, she's not a stable person, and needs a reality check" putting his hands back in his pockets.

Alex then got up and started out the door, as Elliot and Olivia came in. Alex nodded to them, and then walked out. Olivia turned to Cragen, and said. "Captain, we're going to head out for tonight, this has all been a little to much for us, we'll see you on Monday."starting to head back out the door, but Cragen stopped them.

Clearing his throat, he said. "I just wanted to say, make sure that you two actually take an extra day off, with everything that's happened, you both need a good break, and also need to get that little marriage arrangement in place too." Looking at them both with a smirk, and a twinkle in his eye.

Olivia and Elliot looked at him with a little bit of a surprise look on their faces. Then Elliot said. "How did you know, Cap?"

Smiling a little bit bigger at them, he said. "Elliot, I'm not blind you know, when you two met at the academy, I saw the spark between you, I knew that eventually something special would happen. That's why I didn't object to you being partners. You two need each other."

Olivia looked at her Captain with a joyful feeling inside, and said. "Yes, Captain, we certainly do." And then they both headed out and went home for the night.

* * *

Unknowingly to them, that with everything that had transpired in the bullpen today, they weren't exactly out of the woods yet, but it would take a while longer, for the next big strike to hit them, where it would hurt the most, the heart.

**A/N: Get ready for some brand new paths, and twists coming up, and there is some loving coming toward ya, that's a promise 3 Love ya :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay..things have been hectic at home. My dad had surgery..but is doing better. and then alot of other personal issues also. But all is getting better slowly..but surely. Hope that everyone has a blessed 4th ! Hugs 3**

It had been a year and a half since the ordeal at the precint. Jefferies was now in federal prison, and Kathy was serving a twenty four month sentence. Since Kathy hadn't been the one to commit all of the crimes, but was an accessory in help with the planning of them, she got a lesser time. Jefferies on the other hand was going to have to serve at least ten years, out of the original sentence that was planned for her, since they were able to make Davidson talk.

With the plea deal that they had given him, he had had no problem in giving up stuff on Jefferies. Captain Cragen though, had been having a rough time, since everything had transpired. Having to deal with all of the paper work, and such on Jefferies, then having to speak with the people at the one-p-p, he was glad when they told him, that after all the paper work had been finished, that both Elliot and Olivia had been a paid vacation, because of everything that Kathy and Jefferies had put them through. It made all of the headache of paperwork, worth it.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had finally gotten to the justice of the peace, and gotten married, with Captain Cragen and Munch there as their witness, since none of Elliot's and Olivia's families would ever be there for it. Once they had walked out of the building as husband and wife, Captain Cragen had told them about what one-p-p had done for them, and they were excited about spending their honeymoon in the Jamaican islands.

The night before Elliot and Olivia had to leave for the 6 a.m. flight the next morning, Olivia had finally gotten to take all of the pregnancy test kits, she and Elliot had purchased. She was all smiles all the way to the airport, but wasn't about to tell Elliot just yet, she wanted to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Now here they were in the beautiful Jamaican islands, laying in bed after having just making love for three hours, and were wrapped in each others arms.

Rolling over to face Elliot, Olivia languidly ran her hand back and forth across Elliot's chest. He in turn pulled her more tightly to his side, and a small smile spread across his face. She leaned up and tenderly but ever softly started nipping at his neck, making him hum in contentment.

Running his hands up and down her back, he slowly opened his eyes, and looked in her beautiful mocha eyes, and said. "That feels so good, baby, don't stop" moaning in delight.

Chuckling just a little bit, Olivia pulled back, causing Elliot to look at her, and she looked back at him, with a bright smile, and said. "Baby, I've got something to tell you, something that's going to probably, well, um, shock you, but in a very good way." Leaning in to give him a sensual kiss, before pulling back again, and giving him an even bigger smile, if that was possible.

Raising himself up on one elbow, and looking directly into her shining eyes, he began to caress her stomach softly, and said. "What is it, baby?"

Wrapping her arms around his back, and pulling him down on top of her, she gave him another passionate kiss, and said. "I'm pregnant, El" gently caressing his cheek, and waiting for his response.

Elliot's eyes got as bright as twinkling stars, and he's smile so big, she thought he would actually pull a muscle. Olivia was about to speak again, when he leaned down and crashed his lips into hers, and kissed her so passionately, it made her see stars behind her eyes.

When he pulled back, he said. "That's the most amazing, and greatest wedding present, Liv. I've been saying a prayer every night, that you would be telling me, I was going to be a daddy soon. I love you so much, baby, and can't wait till this little growers bigger inside of you, and we finally bring her or him into the world. You're going to be so wonderful." His eyes now glistening with unshed tears.

Olivia was now trying to keep herself from crying, and she looked loving into her husband's eyes, and said. "Baby, I actually knew before we left, that I was pregnant, but I wanted to wait for a bit, for this moment here, before I told you. And you are going to be a great father, I know it. Your such a wonderful husband, and I know that when this little one is born, that he or she, will always know what unconditional love means, because we are not ever going to go without letting her know. We may have both had bad childhoods, but our baby, never will."

Kissing her softly, and lightly caressing her face with the tips of his fingers, he said. "Baby, this baby, once he or she is born, is going to be so loved by the both of us, and their grandpa Don, because yes, we are going to ask Captain Cragen to be a surrogate grandpa to our baby, it will have so much love, that there will be no worries about the past, only know that there will be a bright future ahead."

* * *

Olivia, now softly crying, knew in her heart, that once their child was born, she knew that she and Elliot, were going to have more than one. With the special love they both shared, and the strong bond they both have together, they didn't know that their union, would bring them, many more than one or two joy's.

They also didn't know, that there was trouble brewing ahead. And that, Captain Cragen himself, was about to find out just what kind of trouble it was going to be.

**A/N: the are still more good twists and turns and adventure coming at yall. stayed tuned ! Hugs and Love to all of my readers out there. and thank you for sticking with me. I'm loving this more than anyone truly knows 3**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Some whole new adventures and really twisted plots are about to come out. things are going to get even more exciting now. hopefully, I can keep updating a bit more now 3 Love & Hugs. **

The next morning at the precint, Cragen walked into his office. He was the only one there so far. As he hung his coat up, and turned to go to his desk, he saw a big envelope, and it had been marked "URGENT" on the front.

Picking it up, he saw that it had the address of the federal prison on it, where Jefferies was locked up at. Opening it up and pulling out the contents of it, he noticed that it was a letter from the review board, that looks over the inmate status' to see who gets out or whom may be getting more time added to there sentence, depending on the crime.

As he read the letter, he knew that he was going to have to take some immediate action on this. The letter stated that Jefferies had gotten to someone on the inside of the prison, a guard no less, and had somehow paid this guard in full, to hurt Olivia and Elliot. It went on to say that they hadn't yet gotten to talk to the guard, because they had to put a tracker out on him. Turns out that the guard, was actually an ex boyfriend of Jefferies, and they had to handle this with extreme caution. Because the guard was an ex army soldier, which means he knew his way around systems.

Cragen knew that he would have to get in touch with the Chief again, because she was also making threats for Kathy too. Once he finished the letter, he got on the phone, and called the Chief, and Alex Cabot. Since she was the ADA on the case, she had to be present, for when they would have to speak with one-p-p again, and also the federal judge. They were going to have to seek solitary confinement for Jefferies until they could convince the judge to transfer her out of the New York Federal prison, to some where far, so she wouldn't damage anyone else, ever again. But they were all going to be caught off guard, and it wasn't going to be seen coming this time.

* * *

After hanging up with Alex, Cragen headed over to talk with the Chief, he hoped that if he could convince Jefferies that he was sorry for what he'd put her through, maybe she would cooperate with his plan, but that would back fire to, thanks to Kathy and her big mouth again.

Getting ready to board their plane at the airport to head home, from an amazing honeymoon, and the excitement of expecting their first baby, Olivia turned to Elliot, and said. "Baby, why don't we stop by the precint before we go home, and tell the Captain the great news?" starring into his eyes, with a new brightness in her own.

Elliot leaned into kiss her lightly, and said. "Sounds great, baby, then we can go to that little Italian restaurant, and get something good to eat." Entwining his hand with hers, and pulling it up to his lips and kissing it, this made Olivia smile.

Hearing their flight being called, and getting ready to board, Elliot's cell phone went off, and beeped to let him know, that he had a new text message. Wondering who would be texting him, he flipped his phone open, and saw that it was from Cragen. He read the message, and his smile faded.

Olivia noticed this, and said. "Baby, what's wrong, what did the message say?" Waiting patiently for him to answer her, she didn't like the tension that was showing on his face.

Taking a deep breathe, Elliot turned to Olivia, and said. "That was Cragen, baby, he said that he got an urgent letter in the mail, and as soon as we get in, we needed to get to the precint soon as we could. Said that the letter involved Jefferies and Kathy, and a prison security guard." Holding her hand tighter in his, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand, to let him know that everything would be ok, she said. "Baby, don't worry, I'm sure whatever was in that letter, that the Captain has already made the necessary phone calls, and has everything under control." Trying to actually convince herself more than him, that everything would be ok, but in her heart and her stomach, she knew everything was far from ok, especially when it came to Jefferies, because the woman was totally nuts.

* * *

As they got on the plane, and Captain Cragen and Alex Cabot headed over to speak with the Chief and the judge, Kathy was heading to the federal prison, she had got a letter in the mail too, and it wasn't as nicely sugar coated, as the one that Cragen had gotten.

She was actually scared for her baby. And more of Jefferies past was about to get revealed, but none of them had any idea of what was going to be told, and when it was, they would all be on guard, for their lives.

**A/N: I really love the way this muse is taking direction with kathy and jefferies, for surely, things are about to get very deep :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: My Muse is going to start having some brilliantly good times with these people. Hope that everyone stays in their seats and enjoys the ride ! **

When Alex, the Chief, and Captain Cragen left the judges chambers, they were all in a state of shock and very unnerved at what they had found out from the judge. The judge had received the package he always gets from the prison once an inmate is registered in the system. When he opened the package, he knew he had to share it with the ADA and the Captain of SVU.

Arriving at the judges chambers, and sitting down to proceed with their talks. They were blown away when they found out, that Jefferies had been involved in a drug ring, a money laundering ring, a prostitution scandal, and had also falsified many records during her time at the New Albany Police Department, telling them that she had been a decorated cop and such, for 18 years.

* * *

Once this information was found out, they also found out that Monique Jefferies wasn't even her real name, they had found out that her real name was, Jacquelyn Teresa Vanacouier, and that she had come from some territory in Canada. She was registered on their most wanted list, and for a double shock, so was Kathy. Her and Jefferies actually knew each other, and where from the same town in Canada.

When they read the document on Kathy, which they had traced it all the way back with Jefferies, to 1971. They had found out that Kathy and Jefferies had been class mates in school, and that Kathy had left Canada in 1976, for unknown reasons.

The file also contained Kathy and Elliot's marriage licenses as well. It turned out that there marriage wasn't truly even legally, since Kathy had fled Canada, and changed all her background records. Everything she had done from that time on, had been based on lies.

The only thing that turned out to be true about Kathy, was that the baby she was carrying, really did belong to a marine from Elliot's former base. But the name of the marine had never been given, so there was no way of finding out who he really was.

* * *

After the three of them arrived back at the precint, they all went straight into Cragen's office, and sat down. They began to discuss how they would approach Olivia and Elliot with this information. Neither of them had a clue, but they did know, it wasn't going to fly well with either Elliot or Olivia.

Kathy made her way through the streets to get to the prison in upstate New York. When she finally got to the prison, she made her way down the hall to the security office.

Once she got there, she spoke to a man at the window, and told him who she was and why she was there, and he proceeded to lead her to the cell block which housed Jefferies.

Seeing Monique sitting on the side of her bed, Kathy walked up to the bars, and handed her the envelope, along with something hidden inside. The guard looked at Kathy, and told her to go to the table that was in the back of the room, and she could speak with her the prisoner. Nodding her head, she made her way to the back.

After Jefferies was led over to the table, then handcuffed to it. The guard went and stood behind them, at the other wall, to give them semi-privacy.

Being careful of what she had to say to Kathy, Jefferies looked at her with a solemn look, and said. "Did you find out where they are?" talking about Olivia and Elliot.

Nodding, Kathy said. "Yeah, they honeymooned in some part of the Jamaican islands. I had that guy put a GPS tracker on their luggage, they will never know."

Kathy couldn't believe how things had went. She remembered the day that she had met Elliot in high school. She never thought what she and Monique had planned would've ended up with them talking in a federal prison. But she had a plan to get her out, she just had to wait a bit.

But she also knew, that if any of them at SVU ever did find out about her real life in Canada, she would be screwed too. The thing was, she didn't know that Cragen already had. And she herself, would be ending up in that same prison very soon.

* * *

Once the other records on Kathy were unsealed, they were both going to be in such a shit load of trouble, that they would be in jail, until her baby would have her own baby.

Olivia and Elliot, and everyone else that had been their pawns, where about to turn the tables, and more fireworks were going to blow.

And boy, would they be freaking huge.

Elliot was going to realize, that the Kathy he had knew, didn't even truly exist, except on the fake marriage license. But Olivia was sure going to be happy. When she found out that she would be Elliot's first and true wife.

Yep, things were going to spin.

**A/N: This story has really taken on a life of it's on, I never truly imagined I would ever get this far, but so glad I have, finding my ninche with this story, really inspires me, and I can't wait to see how this story will finish itself out ! Love and Hugs to all of my followers 3**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to say..but all I know is that, the next couple of chaps..will be some spinners :)**

Olivia and Elliot's plane touched down at the airport in New York. As they got there car loaded, after they had gotten everything on the belt strip. They headed straight to the precint to see Captain Cragen. They were anxious to find out what was going on.

Reaching the precint as quickly as they could, they both got to the bullpen in five minutes. They went directly to Cragen office and knocked on the door. When they heard him say come in, Elliot turned the knob and let Olivia walk in ahead of him. Neither of them noticed at first, that the Chief was sitting in the chair closest to Cragen's desk, but they did see Alex there. Olivia turned and said hello to her, and in return Alex said the same back.

Both of them taking a seat on the couch beside of Alex, they looked at Cragen, that's when Olivia finally saw the Chief. Looking back and forth between them, she knew that something was very huge was going on.

She turned back to Cragen, with a hint of nervousness in her eyes, and her stomach, and said. "Captain, what's going on? What's wrong?" squeezing Elliot's hand tightly.

Not wanting to beat around the bush with them. Cragen sat straight up in his chair and leaned forward. Olivia and Elliot both knew, that this was very serious and they knew they had to keep the guard up.

Cragen looked at Elliot, and took a deep Breathe and said. "Elliot, I'm sorry to have to put you and Olivia through this, yet again, but I got a package, well a letter that is, from the federal prison where they sent Jefferies too. And it held some very shocking things, and some very disturbing things." Looking at Elliot with a hesitant feeling, he knew when he told him this, it was going to be devastating.

Elliot tilted his head to the side and said. "What is it Cap? What did the letter say? " He was now getting a knot in his stomach, whatever it was, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Cragen picked up the letter, and looked at both of them, and said. " This letter that I got, was actually information on Jefferies and some on Kathy. It turns out that Jefferies is from Canada, and she's a big time drug seller, among other things, and Kathy is connected to her. I know it sounds crazy, but the documents are authentic. Kathy and Jefferies are both from Canada and they even went to the same high school too. Jefferies name is also fake too, she had a false background fixed up, by the guard that was supposed to be her security officer in prison. It turns out, he is her ex-boyfriend, and he was on the same police force that she was on in New Albany. They never found out that she was a dirty cop. Kathy was the ring leader of the drug ring, and that's how they met."

Elliot was sitting there stunned into silence, Olivia on the other hand, looked back at Cragen, and said. "What else?"

Cragen went on to tell them both, about the other activities that Jefferies had been involved, and with kathy's help, told them how much they had done embezzled from the drug money they were making. Also that they had planned to go the New Mexico and start there own business there, and hide it under a fake business name.

* * *

There was only two pieces of information that Cragen was holding back, and he didn't know how to break this to them, but knew he was going to have to get it out in the open. Olivia felt that Cragen was holding back, and sat up. She looked at him, and said. "Captain, what else? I know that there is something else, I can tell it. What is it?"

Pulling another piece of paper from the package and laying it on the table, along with another paper. He looked up at Elliot, and said. "This is a copy of your marriage license to Kathy, Elliot. If you'll look closely at it, at the both of them, you'll see they are fake. You and Kathy weren't legally ever married. They had the papers printed up before Kathy fled Canada. It's all stated in the letter. The only thing that's true, is that baby does belong to that marine. And I dug a little further into that too, they didn't give his name, until I went to a supreme court judge, and got it myself. The father of that baby is Brian Cassidy, and him and Kathy are legally husband and wife, Brian is in on all of this too."

Olivia and Elliot were both really in shock now. With all of this information, Elliot felt like he'd been shattered. Olivia looked at him, and tenderly caressed his hand, and he in turn did the same with hers.

But Cragen didn't stop there, he had more to say. He spoke again, and said. "I'm sorry about all of this Elliot, but it looks like they have been planning this for a long time, and the reason why I figured things out, was because I had remembered, that one summer, during my position as Captain in my second year at the SVU, I had to go to Canada to help train a few cadets there, that were in the program that we had set up here, for international cops. And I never knew her then, but Jefferies was actually in one of my classes there, it just never occurred to me who she was, until after all those mishaps had occurred. She was trouble then, and even worse trouble now."

Olivia let out a small breathe, and said. "What are you going to do about Cassidy, you can't just arrest him yet, cause we will have to catch him in the act."

Nodding his head, Cragen said. " I thought about a few things, and me and Cassidy are going to make a trip to the federal prison, and I'll have a small tape recorder strapped to me, where I can tape everything, and then hand it over to the judge. With everything we have on the three of them, they are looking at the maximum of forty years."

Alex sat up in her chair, and said. "Well actually Captain Cragen, they can get a higher sentence than that. Because we're talking about fraud, embezzlement, crossing the border with no passport, attempted murder, and more, not to mention document falsification. They will be looking at life, more like it."

Cragen looked at Alex, and had a small grin on his face, and said. "Can you make sure that you write up an air tight case, I want these three to make sure they know the meaning of revenge really is. Jefferies caused me a lot of trouble in Canada, and I have my own fish to fry with her."

Nodding, Alex got up, and told Cragen that she would see him soon, and went to write the report up, and was going to make a few calls to Canada herself.

Cragen looked back to Olivia and Elliot, and told them to go home for now, and he'd call them once things were in place. He had to take care of Cassidy before he tried anything, he didn't need anyone else getting hurt. This Jefferies lady was a bad woman, and he knew what things could escalate too. He had the bullet scar to prove it.

* * *

Cassidy had been out with Munch all day, learning the ropes, and trying to pretend he didn't know anything, he didn't won't to make it seem like he was an arrogant ass cop. But at times, it was hard to do.

He had to wear a piece in his ear, so that he wouldn't mess up things. He'd been keeping in contact with Kathy the whole time. But he had no idea that they all had been outed, and that soon he'd be in the same kind of jail Jefferies was.

He knew that he and Kathy had put on a good front at the precint that day, when they pretended to fight, and be at ends with each other. Jefferies had been monitoring them, they had been wear small blue tooth's, so no one would've ever had been the wiser to there scheme.

* * *

But now here he was out with Munch, and he had to get in touch with Kathy, so she could tell Jefferies, that there scheme was about to be put in place, or so they thought it would be. They were going to try to blow up part of the SVU building, so they could look like hero's, and then after they collected there awards, they would exchange them for money, and be on there way to Mexico. But that was all about to change, and fast.

Kathy had made it back to her house, and got out the documents that she and Brian had kept, that Jefferies had given them. They all wanted a small piece of the pie, but when Kathy took those papers to the precint soon, trying to get Jefferies out of prison, she was going to be in for a surprise, not only from Cragen, but Elliot as well.

And Olivia would flip out herself, when she found out that Kathy had stolen sonograms of her baby, from the hospital. Because Elliot and Olivia had no idea, that there apartment had been bugged this whole time.

Leaving an unexpected threat lurking for Elliot and Olivia's baby, and a heartbreak that would make Olivia finally snap and her maternal instincts to kick into overdrive, when they figured out, just whom the next target would be.

It would blindside them all fast.

**A/N: I will be celebrating my birthday next week ! :) I will definitely, post a great birthday update. more fun to come soon 3 Love & Hugs. I'm truly happy that i've given my writing a shot. i'm hoping to start a great new story..after this one finishes :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I have a feeling that Jefferies will get fussed at again pretty soon. who knew that things would get so crazy...with jefferies ya never know ! **

Jefferies ex-boyfriend had disguised himself and went into the precint. Luckily for him, they were in a conference at the moment. He snuck into Cragen's office, after Jefferies had tipped him off about he's safe, that he had in his office.

He went over to it, and placed the small package inside. Then set up the remotes, after everything was rightfully done. He then left the precint and headed over to Elliot's apartment. Once he got there, he made sure he got all of the bugging devices out. Then he left went back to the jail, before any of the other guards missed him in the roll call.

* * *

When the conference was over between Cragen, Alex, and the Judge again, and they had their plan laid out. Cragen went back to his office, and made a phone call to the prison. Munch and Cassidy had just walked back in, after their case had been closed up.

The captain saw them come in, and knew this was his chance to talk with Cassidy and try to make friends with him a bit. Cragen didn't won't to make Cassidy suspicious of him, since he had Cassidy's file as well, because if he did then everything would fail. Cassidy couldn't find out that Cragen knew about him, so that meant that Cragen would have to stay on a down low of sorts.

Coming out of his office he approached Cassidy, and said. "Cassidy, just wanted to see how your ride out with Much went, I know the first day can be a little nerve racking. Munch I also want you to take Cassidy on a routine search, let him see how we handle the pimp's that walk the streets." Giving Munch one of his looks.

Munch knew what he was getting at. He and captain Cragen had been speaking in confidential reports, and Munch also knew everything that was going on. John got up, and told Cassidy to follow him, and they left again, but this time, they went down to a different part of the building, where they handled specific situation's when dealing with female prostitutes.

Soon as they were gone, Don went back to his office, and called the prison back again. He got in touch with his good friend Leo again, who had transferred to the prison after the graduation ceremony, for better pay.

* * *

After talking with Leo, and updating him as to what had transpired. Leo made sure to keep Jefferies detained, until Cragen left with Cassidy.

Before he got things in order, and before Munch returned with Cassidy, Cragen got up and got a file out of his drawer, that's when he noticed the wire that was running from his safe. He walked over and looked at it closely, he knew what it was, but he didn't know how and whom had done it, he turned around and called the bomb squad, then made a phone call to Elliot's cell phone.

Olivia and Elliot were just about to their apartment, when his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket and flicking it open, he said. "Stabler"

He listened as captain Cragen told him about what he'd found in his office, and told him that he needed to check his apartment also. When they came to a stop, they got out and ran up. They both checked the whole apartment, and Olivia had found the wire hidden under the coffee table. Elliot told Cragen, and he told Elliot he'd had the bomb squad over there quickly.

* * *

Getting both of the bombs defused. Cragen sent the bombs down to the lab tech, and about two hours later, they came back with the prints and a name. The guard had made the mistake of not wearing anything to clear his finger prints, and they got the address of where he worked too.

Cragen knew what he had to do, and he had to do it fast. He saw Cassidy come back, and told him they had a new case, a rape at the federal prison and they needed everyone on the case. He knew he was lying straight to Cassidy's face, but he couldn't waste any time.

They rode by Elliot's apartment, and he texted Elliot, and told him and Olivia to come downstairs, that he was waiting on them.

* * *

When they arrived at the federal prison, Cragen filled them in on the case, as if it was a regular rape case. He knew he had to keep stalling with his lies, because he needed a solid confession. He let Cassidy go ahead of him, and he told Olivia and Elliot what was going on. They followed his lead.

Walking up to the security window, he saw Leo and Leo nodded his head, and came around. He had already been informed by Cragen, via email, that they would be on their way shortly. He came around with the badges, that would let them through the security locks. And then got a wire and small recorder for Cragen, and helped Cragen tape it to himself. Then he walked with them, and they caught up with Cassidy, who was given a badge also.

Following Leo down the corridor to section where Jefferies was located. He ran his badge through the door, and it opened for them automatically.

What they saw surprised them, but not Cassidy. The guard that was Jefferies ex, was handing her a package, only to realize, it was just a envelope with a letter in it. Mckenzie the guard, had already given Jefferies the device when he had returned, but neither of them knew, that Cragen had found the bomb wire in his office.

They were in for a showdown now.

* * *

From the corner of her eye Monique saw Cassidy and knew she had to really play it down now. But she truly had no clue. She whispered to Mckenzie and told him to back off. Mckenzie turned around and saw Leo and the other's with him, and then turned to Jefferies, and said. "Get back you slut, before I shut you up." Using a very firm and commanding tone. Only he was faking it.

Jefferies looked at him, and spit at him, and said. "Make me, asshole." Giving him a very bitter smile.

Cragen knew she was putting on and so did the other's, but Mckenzie had no idea. But his gut did give him an inclination.

Leo motioned to Mckenzie and told him to take Jefferies to the visitation room. Soon as he did, they all followed him in there.

* * *

And so would began the hard part, getting them all to confess. When each of them knowing what they were there for, but all of them having to hide the truth, this was going to challenging.

But it would be Kathy, who broke the chain of the challenge.

**A/N: things are going to calm down soon, for a while anyway, and elliot and olivia will have peace for a while. but with jefferies..she won't let it stay peaceful for two long. she's going to get a new ace up her sleeve. who knew she had so many contacts ! Keep your eyes open and ready for the next adventure in crazy story of mine 3**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I think my muse is popping into triple over drive. I've never had this many ideas to hit me at one time ! but WHOO HOOO :) **

No one made a move to talk, rather they sat in silence for a few moments. It was Jefferies of course who broke the silence eventually. When she looked at Cragen, and said. "What in the shit, do you want, now asshole?"

Smirking Cragen leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, and said. "Well, Jefferies, where would you like me, to start, huh? By telling you I received a letter from this prison, telling me about your drug ring, and other illegal activity your involved, from Canada? Or how the false documents you provided by changing your name and falsifying your background, so that no precint would figure out who you are? I finally remembered the first time…." He was interrupted when Kathy came in the room.

She looked at Monique and her eyes got wide. She tried to hide package she had, but there was no way she could. So she stood there in silence. She wasn't about to give herself up. But she had to say something. So she walked up to the guard, and whispered. "Could you make sure, that she gets this? It's those, um, papers for court that she wanted." Giving the guard a hand signal, one that told him exactly what papers she was talking about. She had stolen papers from the judges chambers, money vouchers to be exact.

Giving Kathy a smirky smile, Mckenzie leaned over, and whispered. "Will do, once these cops leave, I think that they may be on to us. So don't come back, until things have calmed down." Kathy nodded her head, and winked at Jefferies, telling her she understood.

But Cragen was too quick, and said. "Hold on, Kathy, not so fast. Bring your ass back here, now." The tone of his voice stopped her in her tracks, and she turned around and walked back over and sat down. She'd already been on the receiving end of his hand once, she wasn't going for a second time.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were sitting there, waiting to see what would happen next, or what would be said. They were anxious to get out of there, more than anything, and they didn't won't to have nothing more to do with this woman, or anyone else involved with her.

Cassidy glanced at Kathy, and saw her hands shaking, so he decided to jump in himself, and said. "Jefferies, what the shit are you trying to pull here, I've been able to read your file, and you are really in a shit load of trouble. Not to mention your partner in crime over there. You two are a real true piece of work. Haven't either of you had enough, of trying to hurt people?" smirking at Jefferies, like the cat that had just swallowed the canary, he hit the ball back in her corner.

Kathy was actually about to speak this time, but Olivia broke in, and said. "You know, I really can't understand you two. First you try to get me and Elliot thrown out of the academy, and then you try to get us fired from the unit. Now you're trying to bullshit your way into getting Cragen in trouble. I don't know what kind of freaking nut trip your on, but you really need to get some professional help, and leave all of us alone."

Jefferies leaned over the table, and looked at Olivia like she was going to slap her, but didn't, and said. "Detective Benson, you really don't know what I'm capable of anymore, and you have nothing I really want, except for one thing, and I have to wait on that." She was starting to get evasive now, which was not a good thing.

Tilting her head and looking at Jefferies with an awkward expression, she said. "What are you babbling about, you nutcase? What could I possibly have, that you have to wait on?" crossing her arms, this conversation was making her stomach nervous.

Monique looked her square in the eyes, and reached inside of her suite pocket, and pulled out two pictures, then throwed them down on the table, and when Olivia leaned over to see what they were, she gasped. She looked up at Jefferies, and said. "How did you get these?"

Chuckling, Jefferies crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, and said, while smirking. "That's for me to know, and you never to find out. But I'm going to tell you this, I will be getting immunity very soon, and when I get out of this place, you'd better watch your back, because I will be coming back to get what I want." Laughing eerily.

Cassidy looked at Monique, and he was actually in shock. He knew she was planning to steal money. But he had no idea that she had planned on leaning to the black market of baby selling. And that was something he definitely had no heart in getting involved in, not when he was about to be a father himself.

* * *

Elliot looked at the sonograms, and then looked at Kathy, and said. "Kathy I don't know how, or when you were able to do this, but there's no way, that this will ever happen, you both freaking nuts. What would ever make either of you think, that Olivia and I would give up our child? To a drug dealer no less? You are both totally freaking crazy."

Cragen couldn't believe how things were unraveling, he really thought it would be harder than this, but he just continued to sit there, and let it fly.

Jefferies started to speak, but that's when Cassidy broke in, and said. "Monique I don't know what your playing at, but I'm not going to do this anymore, I'm not going to keep up this charade with you, selling babies, that's just not right. I don't know when you changed up the game plan, but you can forget me helping you out anymore. I'm not going down for selling babies." Getting up and walking toward the door.

Jefferies stood up, and yelled at him, saying. "And just what are you going to do about it, you can't get out of it, you signed a damn contract, as did Kathy, so you both are in this, till I say different, you got me, numbnuts?"

Cassidy stopped, and turned. He knew he was in for it now, by signing that contract, he and Kathy were bound to Jefferies by the drug dealing law, until they were either told to leave, or worse, killed.

* * *

The whole room came to a totally silence. After everything had broke, and the guard had no idea what he would do, he didn't know about the baby thing either, but he knew he sure wasn't going down for that either. He knew a plea deal was in order.

Cragen finally stood up, and motioned for Elliot, Olivia and Cassidy to follow him, he didn't say anything to Kathy, but she knew she would have to go back with them to station again, and this time, it wasn't going to be a sweet ending for her.

Holding the tape in his hand, after he'd given the recorder back to Leo, and they all went back to the precint, he called Alex and told her. She knew then what she had to do. She had a huge favor to fill.

Alex had called the Canadian police department where Jefferies had been, and she had gotten the boss over Jefferies, to cop a bargain with her, he would give up Jefferies in full, if Alex told Cragen that their undercover operation was finally going to be over.

The boss over Jefferies, was actually an undercover FBI anget, that was connected to the SVU, and had been helping Cragen try to catch Jefferies.

And he was also Alex's husband, Fin Tutuola.

**A/N: all I can say is WOW, and I'm really proud of myself, really never thought, that I could do this 3 I'm very happy your all sticking with me, keepa watching, more goodies coming soon 3**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Getting ready for my B-day bash ! WHOO HOO :) I'm so glad and happy that everyone that's reading this, is really enjoying it. It is making my heart glad 3**

Fin called Captain Cragen, and told him and Alex on speaker phone that he'd be coming very soon. Alex and Cragen got everything together on Jefferies, and Kathy, and once Fin got back, the three of them would sit down with the Canadian Supreme Court Judge, and Judge Petrovsky this time, since they couldn't trust the other judge they had formerly went too.

With all the documents finally put together, and getting Olivia and Elliot notified about appearing at the court. Alex and Cragen both went home for the evening. The following week would be when everything would get crazier.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were at home, and they were both highly frustrated at everything that had transpired. They couldn't believe what Jefferies was attempting to try to get away with. Olivia knew that she would never let Jefferies nowhere near her baby. The only thing was, she didn't know what Kathy was going to try to pull, for Jefferies, and that really bothered her. She couldn't believe that these two women, could be so hurt, all because one didn't pass a police course, and the other had mental problems all the way around.

Elliot sensing that Olivia had something on her mind, wrapped his arm around her, they were sitting on their couch. He pulled her close, and kissed her forehead, and asked. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

Turning her eyes to look at him, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, and said. 'I'm just really blown away, that Monique and Kathy knew each other this whole time, and they put you through all of that hurt, just because Jefferies had something against Cragen this whole time. To know that she never really cared about you, and was also married to Cassidy, and is having his baby, she should have told you, not lead you through all of that bullshit. If she wasn't still pregnant right now, I'd hit hurt and make her see what it's like to truly hurt. It just really pisses me off. You never saw any of that coming at you, and her grudge was never even against you, and I'm upset a little at Cragen too, that he never told us that he knew before hand. It's all such a huge pile of bullshit." Rubbing her hands over her stomach, to give her some comfort.

Elliot put his hand over hers, on her tummy, and rubbed her gently up and down. He kissed her forehead again, and said. "Honestly, baby, I'm glad that we found out the truth about them both. In some sort of odd way, I knew Kathy wasn't ever really in love, but being so young, you think it feels that way. When ever I had to leave, I always felt something different, especially when we kissed, there was never any big spark to it. But to actually find out that the baby she's carrying, belongs to Cassidy, that does hurt a little. Because she should've told me about him, and that our marriage was never legal. That's the only thing that hurts, because I gave her part of my heart. But now my heart is whole, because I found my true soul mate, and you helped heal my broken heart, so don't beat yourself up, I love you with all my heart, all of this, is just an obstacle we have to get through, so we can her out of our lives." Kissing her softly on the lips, while caressing her cheek, with his finger tips.

Olivia had other ideas though, since this was the first time in a while, they had gotten to be alone. She deepened the kiss, causing elliot to moan softly. And turned in his arms, then wrapped her hands around his neck and held him close. Elliot slowly rubbed down her back, and pulled her shirt from her pants, and ran his hands back up, to undo her bra. Olivia was now gently moaning into Elliot's mouth, and tenderly ran her hands down the front of his shirt, and scratched her nails over his chest, making Elliot moan a little louder.

Moving his hands smoothly and caressing her with such tenderness as he moved, he began massaging her breast and squeezing them, causing Olivia to moan. "Oh baby, that feels so good, don't stop." Then she pushed her tongue into his mouth, and started caressing him.

Elliot shifted then, and lowered Olivia down on the couch, gently settling between her legs. Olivia ran her hands down Elliot's back, and moved all the way down to firmly grab his ass and pulled him to her. This caused Elliot to buck his hips, and grind down into her. Moaning louder, Olivia pulled Elliot's shirt out of his pants, and breaking their passionate kiss only for a moment, she pulled his shirt off of him.

Elliot just took a moment to look into her eyes, and said. "Baby, I love you, so much. You are my whole world, and this baby is going to have everything we both never did." Caressing her chin. Hearing him say that, caused her to get tears in her eyes, and she pulled him back down to her and kissed him with all the love she felt for him in her heart and soul.

They made sweet passionate love for the rest of the night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Cragen came in before dawn almost, and saw that Fin that made it back earlier than expected. He was sitting at his desk, and speaking with Munch.

Fin was suppose to have been transferred into SVU, at the same time that Olivia and Elliot were, but Jefferies had screwed with his file too. So, he went to work undercover in Canada for Cragen, after they had first met at the academy. Elliot and Olivia didn't have the privilege to meet him, but they would now. Cragen hadn't really even known, that Jefferies was the one that had him transferred, she had switched their info in the computer, and when she arrived in the academy, that's when Cragen knew something had been screwed with.

Now he was back with the team, and he and Munch were discussing things about the unit. Until Cragen walked over and interrupted them.

Clearing his throat, Cragen said. "Fin, you and Munch come with me, we all need to talk" Then walked into his office.

Munch and Fin knew what was going to happen, and just as soon as Alex, Olivia, and Elliot got there, they would get things rolling, but they would have a slight problem, when Jefferies attorney showed up with her.

They would have to halt the court meeting, when they found that her attorney was her black market dealer, Trevor langan.

**A/N : Next chap..let's just say..it will keep you on your seats edge :) Hugs and Love !**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Love to all of my readers, favoriters, and subscribers 3 **

The following morning, Fin arrived at the court house, before anyone else did, and went straight to see Alex. He was carrying a file folder with him, when he entered her office.

Alex looked up, when she heard the sound of heavy boots on the floor, and smiled when she saw who it was. She got up and came around her desk and gave him a hug and then a kiss. Pulling back, she noticed the folder in his hand.

Backing away a little, she looked at him, and asked. "What do you have there?" Nodding to the file in his hand.

He sighed just a little bit, and then said. "Well, while I was doing that undercover gig, and digging up the dirt for Cragen. I came across the information on Monique, and it's a little bit more disturbing." Not wanting to tell her about her counter part at Henshall and Langan.

Crossing her arms, she knew by the way he sounded, that something wasn't right. She sat down on her couch, and motioned for him to sit down, and then said. "What information, babe?"

Handing her the folder, he said. "Be prepared to be shocked, I was. Didn't know that the asswipe had those kind of balls." Leaning back to relax on the couch.

Opening the folder, she saw that it was on Trevor Langan. It showed that he knew Jefferies, when she was in New Albany. He had worked there for about 4 months, before he transferred to New York. It showed why he had transferred to New York. He was involved with an illegal ring of black markets, with selling childen, and the big head of the ring, was in New York. What surprised her more, is that he represented himself as Jefferies attorney, when she had gotten into minor trouble in New Albany, for making false DD5 reports, and getting perp's put in jail, to cover her own ass. Because they were involved in her drug market, along with Langan.

* * *

After finishing the file, she knew she had to make another call to SVU, and tell Cragen to halt things, and that she would have to speak with Judge Petrovsky, before going into that court room.

Looking back at her husband, she said. "Babe, go back to SVU, and tell Munch and Cragen, that we are going to have to do another interview with Jefferies, but this time, tell him to call Langan, and say that there's been a change in the deal. Don't say anything else, until I speak with Judge Petrvosky. I'm sure she'll want to be there in the interview too."

Fin nodded and leaned into to give his wife a kiss, and then left to head back to the station house.

* * *

Getting back to the unit, he walked straight into Cragen's office. Cragen was on the phone, and told him he'd only be a minute.

Taking a seat, he waited till Cragen finished his call.

When Cragen hung up, he looked at Fin, and said. "What's up?"

Fin leaned forward, handing the folder to Cragen. Cragen took it, and opened it up. He read the file, and was stunned. He looked back at Fin and said. "When Olivia and Elliot get here, tell them to come to my office, and you and Munch need to be in here as well. We have a lot we need to talk about, and get a new plan formed."

Fin spoke up before he got up to leave, and said. "No worries Cap, Alex is going to talk with Judge Petrovsky, and she said for you to call Langan, and get him her for the interview, but this time, Alex is going to get the Judge to be present, when we talk."

Cragen nodded at Fin, and Fin left. Cragen got on his phone, and made the call. He knew he and the other's were going to have to be careful, or these three were going to slip through the crack.

He couldn't let that happen. Not again.

* * *

Alex had made her call to Judge Petrovsky, and told her that she needed to converse with her in private, the judge agreed, after Alex to her what it was about.

When Alex arrived at the Judge Chambers, she had a solemn look on her face, and the Judge looked absolutely pissed.

About an hour later, Alex and the Judge came to an agreement, that they would have to get Trevor to confess, in order to nail him for he's illegal activity, and to also get Jefferies to spill the beans on how the had falsified those DD5's, and then get them both put into prison before any child became another target.

Only one thing would halt their interview, is the phone call that SVU would get from the hospital about Kathy's baby.

It had been taken, by her husband.

**A/N: Want to send all my Readers, Favoriters, and Subcribers lots of love and hugs. Thank you for sticking with me. 3**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know I've been delayed. Lots has been going on. Hopefully I can get more on track with posting more. I'm going to try to get me a Laptop Computer..so that I don't have to keep setting at my table typing. Laying on top of my bed is more comfortable than a chair :) . I hope that everyone enjoys this update 3**

In the late evening Elliot and Olivia were working at home when the phone rang. Olivia was sitting beside of Elliot on the couch, going over all of the information that they had gotten from Alex. She was going to need all of the help she could get to put Trevor away. Even after the conversation that she and the Judge had had, they still knew it would be difficult to get Trevor to talk, with him being an attorney, they would have to get very sneaky.

Picking up the phone on the fourth ring, Olivia said. "Benson" in a firm tone.

The person on the other end of the phone was talking so fast, that Olivia had to tell them to slow down. Cassidy took a deep breath, and said. "Sorry Olivia, I was telling you that I have the baby." Saying in a rush still.

Olivia turned to look at Elliot and motioned for him to pick up the other phone line up and listen in. Once he did, what he heard shocked him. He had no idea that Cassidy would go this far, with stealing Kathy's baby, but he couldn't blame. He also knew that if he couldn't talk Brian into returning the baby, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Cassidy was still talking, when Olivia interrupted him, and said. "Cassidy, slow down, Elliot wants to talk to you." She looked over at him and nodded telling him to go ahead.

With a firm tone in his voice, Elliot said. "Cassidy, listen to me, man, you need to take the baby back to the hospital, before you get yourself in more trouble. We can talk to Cragen, and explain it all to him, and believe me when I say this, he knows everything." Elliot turned his eyes to Olivia and held in a breath, hoping that Cassidy would really listen to him.

Taking a calming breath, Cassidy said. "Ok Elliot, but, you need to tell Cragen to meet with me at the hospital, and bring Alex along, I want Kathy taken into custody, I'm not going to loose my baby." At this point he hung on the phone.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and Olivia grabbed her cell phone and speed dialed Alex's phone number. When Alex picked up, Olivia told her that they needed to get Trevor, Jefferies, and Kathy into the interrogation room at the station as soon as possible. They were afraid that Cassidy would take a new chance, and run off with the baby, and they need that baby to make a deal with Jefferies, so they could catch Trevor, and put all three of them in jail.

Elliot got out his cell phone, and called Cassidy back, and told him that instead of meeting with him at the hospital, he lied and told him that Cragen said for them to meet in the interrogation room at the precint. Cassidy didn't need to know that Jefferies lawyer was the ring leader, or everything would fall apart.

* * *

Alex got to the precint and Cragen came out of his office and met with her. Once he'd gotten a call phone Olivia explaining what was going on. He then in turn called Kathy and told her that brian was bringing their baby back. He also told Kathy that if she would talk against Jefferies and Trevor, that she would get a lesser sentence. Because he no baby should grow up with only knowing one parent. Kathy took the deal with Cragen.

When Elliot and Olivia arrived, Cragen and Alex standing at the coffee table, awaiting for Trevor to get there and bring in his client.

Elliot walked up to Cragen, and asked. "Where's Trevor at? And has Cassidy got here yet?"

Nodding his head toward the office, Elliot looked and saw that Brian had bought the baby in, like he promised he would. He also noticed that Kathy was in there with him, he could only assume that Kathy was telling him the whole story, because Cassidy had a stone firm look on his face, and it looked like Kathy had been crying.

He was fixing to say something, when in walked Trevor langan and Jefferies. Olivia had made note to Cragen by text messaging him, she would be bringing in her tape recorder.

* * *

This time, no more games, no playing around, they were going to get the full story and confession. Because Judge Petrovsky was coming in, and Trevor would have no more moves to pull.

Judge Petrovsky was going to be the one to set up Trevor, and Cassidy and that baby were going to her cards to play.

Yep, you don't screw with the Judge.

**A/N: Should have another new update very soon. I never know what's going to happen with these people, they are taking me on a big journey, but there are more twists and goodies ahead 3**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: didn't know I'd have two updates for everyone ! 3 Hope you all enjoy 3**

Taking his cell with him outside the precint doors, Cragen text messaged the Judge and told her what Elliot and Olivia had told him, and then told her that Alex and Trevor were both there.

Just as he was fixing to text her to tell her something else, Trevor came outside looking for him, so they could start the proceedings. He saw Cragen with his phone, and he stopped before he got close enough to him, he never interrupted phone calls.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cragen saw Trevor, and told Lena to come through his office door. Then sent the text message to her. Seeing that he was finishing with his important call, Trevor walked up and asked. "Are you ready to start the plea barging deal, Captain?"

Cragen could tell that Trevor was acting different, he was being too polite. He turned to Langan, and said. "Yeah, we will get started in a minute. I'm just waiting on an important message from the Judge, have to have the legal documents and such, so that we can get everything straightened out for your client." Saying this in a firm tone, he couldn't let on about the Judge or things would fly south quickly.

Agreeing with Captain Cragen, Langan walked back into the interrogation room. Just as he did, that's when the Judge came off the elevator with a uniformed chambers clerk. They would use the chamber clerk as the person that wanted to buy the baby.

* * *

Lena spoke with Cragen in his office, and told him that he should take the Chamber clerk in with him. Langan wouldn't know the person, because this clerk worked in the lower part of the court house, Langan never went to that part of the court.

With the plan set up. Cragen walked out of his office, back into the interrogation room. Leaving Petrovsky, the clerk, and a uniformed officer, in his office. The office had came in, when Cragen had motioned for him. He had been working with Munch on some things, and he had been informed by Munch, of what they were fixing to do.

Munch was setting at his desk, waiting for the signal from Cragen to be ready, he was going to the one that arrested Langan. He couldn't wait for it either, Langan had screwed up a few of his cases, and he wanted to be there when the ass of a man went down.

Fin was sitting in the room opposite them, and had a recording device hooked up, with the recorder that Olivia had given him, so he could capture everything. Now all that was to be done was to get Langan talking.

* * *

Alex, Olivia, Elliot, Kathy, Jefferies, Cragen and Langan were all sitting at the table, looking at each other. Olivia made the first move, and said. "Well, the way we all see it, Jefferies you already know that your in a shit load of trouble, and Kathy's in the same amount of trouble, but since she's got a baby to take care of, and a husband, she has offered to testify again you, and except a lesser charge. Now what you need to do, is explain to us, why you think you should get a better deal."

Langan held up his hand, and told her not to speak. He looked at Kathy, and then looked at Elliot, and said. "The only way we will take any deal, is if you drop the charges of this black market mess. You have no proof whatsoever that she even involved." Smirking at Cragen, hoping he would make the deal. He knew he couldn't be out, or he'd loose his job.

Jefferies had told him a few things, but she didn't know they had the full dirt on Langan, just that they knew he was part of an unknown business.

* * *

Judge Petrovsky was watching through the glass window from Cragen office, with the intercom on. When she heard what Lagan said, and saw his smirk, she sent Cragen a message on his phone, and told him they needed to put the plan into action. He sent her a text back, telling her to tell brian to get the baby ready, and give him to Kathy.

They got the baby ready, and Cragen pulled Kathy outside of the interrogation room, and ezplained to her what she needed to do. Agreeing with the plan, she took the baby, and they went back in.

Back in Cragen's office Judge Petrovsky and the uniformed cop, and this time Munch was in there with them, got the chamber clerk ready, by changing her appearance and making her look like a rich person, that would be able to buy anything from drugs, to selling in the black market. With no suspicion that she was working for the Judge.

When Kathy told Jefferies to make that call, she wouldn't know that Cragen had set up a direct line for the phone to ring in his office. They had gotten into Jefferies phone, and found the recent person that she'd associated with.

That would mean that Langan would have to leave the office to make a call to his office, or rather pretend he was making the call, and call the man that was setting up the deal, on Kathy's baby.

He'd find out then that the whole precint had been bugged, to catch him.

He had messed with the wrong people.

**A/N: Hopefully the next update will be soon. I'm glad though, that these two chaps finally came together. When you have Characters like these, you never know where the story will take you 3 I'm so thankful you all are still enjoying my story ! Hugs.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Just wishing everyone a happy and beautiful day ! 3 **

After Trevor stepped out of the room to make his phone call. Munch went into the other room with Fin, and they listened in on what he was saying.

Speaking into his phone with his deep baritone voice, Trevor said. "Hey man, I just found out they got the baby. I saw him in Cragen's office earlier. You have the person, that's interested?" Trying to keep his voice as low as he could, but that wasn't going to help him at all. The whole conversation had just been taped.

When Trevor ended his call, he went back inside the room. Judge Petrovsky looked back at Brian and he got up and went into the room with the others. He reluctantly handed the baby to Olivia and she handed the baby to Kathy.

Kathy got up and took the baby outside, she knew the plan was set in motion. She had to take the baby out of the precint in order for the plan to go down. This had to look real, and not set up. Because making an exchange in the precint, wouldn't be such a good idea.

* * *

Once Kathy was outside with the baby, she sat down on a bench that was located across from the precint. She waited for the signal that Cragen would give her.

Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen left the room before Langan could. They knew he would have to speak with Jefferies, in order for the trade to start.

It wasn't long before Langan spoke to Jefferies, and told her the buyer was on her way. Jefferies knew what she had to do. She and Trevor got up and he led her outside to Munch. He cuffed her to the chair that she sat down in, so she wouldn't go outside. All they needed was Langan.

* * *

Trevor went outside with Kathy to meet with the buyer. Once the chamber clerk had been fixed up, she left the building down the back way so that the others wouldn't see her. Judge Petrovsky, Brian Cassidy, and the uniformed cop all followed out with Fin and Munch. They all found spots were they could be concealed.

Judge Petrovsky, Fin, and Munch all sat in a car, pretending they were leaving the station. Brian went and stood by Olivia and Elliot, they were at a coffee cart, getting hotdogs. With Olivia being Pregnant, it wouldn't seem out of place for her to be eating a lot of food.

Cragen was standing by at another coffee cart separate from Olivia, Elliot, and Brian, he was getting a pretzel. Once Langan stood up, seeing the woman coming there way, he never suspected that the woman was of a woman of the court. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Everyone watched as the clerk walked over to Kathy and Trevor. They all spoke for a few seconds, then they heard Trevor ask if she had the money. When the clerk answered that she had it, Trevor started to take baby from Kathy, and that's when the clerk gave the signal.

Cragen shouted at him first, then the uniformed cop from the Special Crimes Unit shouted at him, the uniformed officer, was actually a cop with the special division that worked with SVU in special cases like these. So the cop knew all along of what was going down. Trevor wasn't stupid, he didn't run. But he was also surprised as well. He never thought that Jefferies would set him up like this, he thought they were full partners. What he did not know, was that he would find out later it was Kathy that turned them in.

Slapping the cuffs on Trevor's wrist, the cop led him to a special van, along with the Munch and Fin bringing Jefferies to be put in the van as well. When they both noticed that Kathy wasn't being put in with them, she smirked at Jefferies, and said. "I'm not going down with you again this time, my baby is more important and so is my husband. I'm glad this finally came out, maybe you will get the help you need now, and not keep pushing me a long with all of your disgusting plans and ideas." Jefferies started to say something, but Trevor finally figured out which person actually turned him in.

Giving Kathy a very nasty look, he said. "You will be sorry for this, you slut." Before he could say anything else, they slammed the doors shut.

None of them knew, that Trevor would have a new brilliant plot in the works.

Now it was his turn to get revenge on them, but he wouldn't ever see the back fire to his plan, until Kathy was the one that would make it happen.

Seeing that look on his face though, Olivia with her new strong instincts knew that something else, was a brewing.

**A/N: Things are going to get interesting again soon, but Elliot and Olivia are going to get a little calm time for themselves soon too. I'm very happy that it will be getting closer soon, for when their baby will be born :) I'm so glad you all are still enjoying my story. Stayed Tuned 3**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Love when a good love scene hits me. Hugs and Love to all of my Readers ! 3**

Elliot and Olivia went home after everything. They wanted to get some much needed rest and some loving from each other. Everything had taken it's toll on the both of them, and Olivia knew that with her being pregnant she needed to be extra careful, and not get herself stressed out.

So Elliot was in their kitchen making her some hot coca and nice pipe hot bowl of soup, to help her get relaxed.

Olivia was laying curled up on the couch, when Elliot came into the room with the food. Looking up at him, she smiled at him, and said. "Baby, that smells so good, you are absolutely the most amazing husband. I love you, El." Leaning up to give him a sweet kiss, he captured her lips, and gave her the most amazing toe curling kiss, that knocked her speechless. This was wonderful love.

Setting her food down, Elliot curled up beside of her and had her to get her food and then motioned for her to settle between his legs. Now that they were both relaxed, Elliot put his arms around her and held her tight.

Taking a deep sigh, he said. "Baby, I'm not sure how you will, uh, react when I say this. But I've never felt so protected and loved since I met you. It's like when I was with Kathy, I could feel some things, but not the way I feel since we met. It's like you know everything about me, before I even say anything. That's something special to me." Giving her a small kiss to the back of her head.

Olivia turned her head, after she'd finished her meal and gave Elliot another loving kiss, and said. "I actually understand what your saying, baby, because you make me feel the same way. All through my life, I've never had this calmness like I do now. You actually have helped me to believe in love, and hope. That's something that means everything to me. We both had incredible sucky childhoods, but together I know we will make things better for each other, and our baby. Today proved just how strong we are, it will continue to get even stronger between us. I love you with everything I am, Elliot." Keeping her eyes locked deep into his, to express just how strong she truly meant what she said to him.

Seeing the fierceness in her eyes, Elliot took his left hand and brought it up to her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Pulling away from him only for a second, Olivia removed the food tray from her lap and sat it on the table. Then she turned back to Elliot and straddled his lap.

* * *

Leaning down she wrapped her hands around his face, and pulled him in for an even deeper kiss. Elliot moaned at the things she was doing with her tongue. He'd never felt anything like this before, and he was loving it very much. Smoothing his hands down her back, he gently squeezed her ass, and pulled her closer to him. She gently started grinding herself into him, letting him know, she was feeling it too.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once he had her in there, they gentle stripped each other's clothes off, and Elliot again picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed.

He just starred at her beautiful body with love in his eyes. Olivia seeing the look he had, she firmly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her, cradling him between her legs.

Elliot gently and tenderly kissed her, and then ran his sweet kisses all over her body, till he got down to her hot core. He gently blew on it, this caused Olivia to buck her hips just slightly at the pleasure he was causing her to feel. After slowly licking up her core, he kissed his way back up her body, until he reached her lips. He then bent down and gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, and kissed her for all she was worth.

Olivia moaned at the intrusion of his tongue. Then she wrapped her legs around him, and bucked her hips again, telling him that she was ready.

Elliot taking the hint that she'd just giving him, slowly and tenderly pushed himself into her. Olivia was now moaning much more loudly, loving the feeling of him inside of her.

As he began to thrust his hips softly, but firmly, Olivia started clawing at his back and squeezing. She loved when Elliot got the way, it was more intense when they took it this slow.

* * *

Both of them moaning now at the pleasure that was coursing through bodies, Elliot started thrusting a little more harder. Somehow when he started his firmer thrusting into her, he hit a very sensitive spot inside of Olivia, that caused her to cry out in utter bliss.

Still in utter bliss, Olivia moaned out. "Elliot, baby, please, don't stop." Then moaned even louder.

Thrusting firmly into her, he grunted out. "Don't worry, baby, I don't plan on it." Thrusting even harder into her, he was enjoying and loving each sound that came from her lips. It gave him even more pleasure, knowing that he was the one causing this bliss to run through Olivia.

Both of them were now reaching their peak, and Elliot thrust harder two more times into Olivia, and she climaxed so intense that she locked her legs around him tight and her backed bowed.

Elliot had to still his hips, because Olivia was clamping so hard around him, it was causing them both to see stars. But neither of them wanted it to end.

* * *

After their intense orgasms, Elliot rolled off of Olivia and curled up to her side. Olivia turned to her side, so she could cuddle up tight to Elliot.

Getting her breathing under control, she turned her head to look at Elliot, and said. "Baby, after this baby is born, what do you think about have more?"

Elliot just grinned from ear to ear, and said. "How does a football team, sound to you, baby?" awaiting her reaction, he didn't know how she would react to an answer that big. But he was going to be fully surprised.

Sighing, she took the hand that was caressing her stomach, and intertwined their fingers together, and laid them back over her stomach again, and said. "That sounds, wonderful, baby. I want a whole house full with you." Giving him another passionate kiss.

Elliot just pulled Olivia even tighter to him, after giving him an answer like that, he knew in his heart, that his life, was going to be very full, the way he'd always wanted it to be.

* * *

The only problem was, Trevor was about to try to change the course of that mood. He had a plan on getting Olivia to be his.

Olivia relaxing in Elliot's arms, was fully aware of a feeling, but didn't say anything, yet. But she knew she would have too, because she'd had it the whole time they were making love, Trevor was on the verge of trying something, and it wouldn't be good.

Not if he was willing to personally sell his ex-clients baby, for drug money.

**A/N: the twists will start coming again very soon. wanting to let olivia and elliot have a bit of down time for themselves. but can't wait till the new plots come back around. :) Love to everyone that's favoriting my story, subcribing to it, and adding it to their alerts lists. That gives me a happy feeling, I can't describe. More will be coming, stayed tuned !**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Things are about to get very twisted, and wild. 3**

Sitting in his cell, Trevor had been able to hide a cell phone on him. He took it out and made a phone call, but only by dialing numbers. The person on the other end knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Early morning at the precint found Olivia and Elliot sitting at there desk, finally being able to go over a few case loads they had. Olivia's stomach started to growl, and that made Elliot look up.

He smiled, and asked. " How about some lunch, baby?" tilting his head to await her answer.

Rubbing her stomach at the delicious thought, she said. "That sounds good, honey, get one of those menu's from George's Taio's place, and we'll order in." smiling at him, she loved him so much.

She didn't tell though, that she was still having strange feelings about Trevor. She would wait till she could speak to Cragen about it.

* * *

Sitting back down at his desk, Elliot picked up the phone, and placed the order. He knew what his wife loved, and ordered it in double.

Hanging up the phone, Elliot was about to say something, when a young looking girl walked into the room, and she had a package with her. Olivia was looking at Elliot and turned to see what had his attention.

She got up, and said. "Hi, I'm Detective Benson, how can I help you?" looking the young girl over, who couldn't have been no more than nineteen.

The girl looked at Olivia, and she remembered the photo the man had shown her, and she said. "Yes, this package is for you."handing her the package and then taking off, as quickly as she came in.

Holding the envelope, wondering what was going on, she started to open it. Before she could, Elliot got up and ripped it out of her hand, she ripped it right back from him. He gave her a look, she gave him one, and he backed off.

She finally opened the envelope and took out the contents and placed them on her desk. It was a bunch of papers and a few pictures.

The pictures were of her baby, she wondered how someone had gotten them. she looked up at Elliot, and said. "Elliot, come here for a minute please."

He did as he was told, and looked down at what she had been looking at. The pictures of their baby, and some other pictures, it was actually disturbing to them both. Because some of the pictures had Trevor in them, and showed Olivia as his bride, and the other's show them together holding each other.

Elliot didn't like this one bit, but instead of going to Cragen again for this. He decided he could go to the Analysis Unit, and find out who had sent the letter. They would do their on digging this time around.

* * *

He looked at Olivia, and said. "Baby, wait before you say anything to Cragen about this because that was my first instinct too, we will just wait and take it to the Analysis Unit, and have the tech go over it, and see who finger prints this will show."

Nodding her head at him, she agreed. Cragen had already been through the whole ordeal with two wacko's. he didn't need anymore headaches at the moment.

They put the papers and pictures in a folder and locked it in Elliot's drawer. Just as Olivia went to set back down at her desk, their food arrived.

As they ate their food in silence, that letter had Olivia wondering if Trevor had anything to do with it.

She would soon find out, someone from her past was helping him, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

**A/N: Hope everyone is getting excited for more ! a lot more goodies is coming at you all. Hope your ready for much, much more :) Hugs and Love**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This is going to be one heck of an adventure, within the next chapters. hope your ready for a wilder ride ! :)**

Sighing contently to be wrapped up in Elliot's arms, Olivia knew she was going to have to break her silence today, after they went to see the Analysis tech guy, because if she didn't, and Trevor tried something worse, the outcome wasn't going to be pretty.

Rolling over in Elliot's arms, she gently ran her hand up his body to his chest, and began rubbing him softly. This earned her a moan from him, and he pulled her closer to him, and he kissed her forehead, her nose, then finally gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

His eyes finally snapping open, he looked at her, and said. "Baby, what are doing awake so early, the baby being active?" giving her a warm smile.

Sighing, she shook her head "no" , and then looked at him, and said. "No, the baby is sound asleep, no movement yet. I was just thinking about something." Leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

Rubbing slow circle's across her back, Elliot leaned in and gave her another light kiss, and said. "What are you think about so early in the morning, baby?" moving his light kisses to her neck, causing her to arch closer to him and moan a little.

Scratching her fingers lightly up his back, she said. "That letter that we got, yesterday, from Trevor, I think he's up to something big, and it doesn't involve Jefferies this time. He gave me the harshest look before that door closed on that van." This caused Elliot to pull back and look at her with an odd look on his face.

Holding her a little bit lighter now, he said. What do you mean, he gave you a look? Like what kind of look?" growing concerned that Trevor may be another phsyco like Jefferies is, and they may not have a choice but to bring Cragen back in on this.

Inhaling his scent, to calm her nerves a little, she said. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain, but the look he gave me, was like he wanted to jump me, and by that I mean in an overtly sexual way. He just kept smirking at me, the whole time you were speaking to Cragen and Alex." Gently rubbing Elliot's shoulders now, she could feel the tension rolling off of him, after she said that.

This time Elliot stilled his actions all together, and said. "Baby, well need to go to the precint and get that letter and those pictures, right now, and get them to the tech, if you think Trevor is plotting something on you, I'm not taking any chances. Especially not with you being pregnant. We'll tell Cragen after they have done the analysis. Then we'll see what Alex says too." Giving her a warm kiss, before he got up and got dressed.

Taking a deep breathe, Olivia sighed again, she knew he was right, but she was hating have to go through all of this again, when she thought it was going to be over, after they had broken that black market scandal.

* * *

But boy, was she ever wrong, and went those prints came back, she's was going to have a whole new worry to be cautious about.

Olivia was about to be very surprised, at just whom she would find out was helping Trevor, Jefferies, and Kathy all along.

Andy Eckerson.

**A/N: hope everyone's ready for some wilder twists and some new turns..cause it's coming toward ya. Hugs & Love :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: This Chapters are really taking on more and more life of their own. I'm loving it. These characters are such a pleasure to be able to play around with, and use them to make a fantastic story. i'm glad that all of you out there are still enjoy this story..it makes me happy to know that it's bring appreciated. i never thought i would get this far ! but i'm glad i'm gettin further ! :)**

Andy Eckerson was a hard, stubborn ass cop, and an even harder ass black market and drug dealer. He used to date Olivia in High School before he became a cop. Olivia had absolutely no idea that Andy had become a US Marshal once they had graduated high school, because she hadn't seen him in years.

* * *

Once Elliot and Olivia had went to the Analysis Unit, and they met the tech Morales down there, and he had ran the prints, that's whose name came back on the package. It had great surprised Olivia.

Elliot noticed this, and said. "Baby, what's the look for? Do you know him?" crossing his arms waiting on her answer.

Olivia looked at him, and said, with an uneasy feeling. "Yeah, I know him, but I had no idea he had became a cop, and now this. This is royally messed up. He used to be a nice person in high school, when we dated for like a month. I never suspected that he would turn out to be this kind of person." Saying it all in a bit of stunned shock.

They didn't know actually, that Trevor had someone working in the unit, not the Analysis Unit, but the SVU unit, and he had been monitoring them all along. Compliments of Jefferies, that is. After Jefferies had showed Trevor a picture of Olivia, he had taken a hard on for her, and wanted her. And he was going to do his best to try, but he wasn't going to succeed though.

Morales looked back up at Elliot, and said. "I have got an actual address of from where this package was sent from, it was sent from, Fantasical Jet Market Club. I know this place, and it's a high profile drug selling club, disguised as a place where they set plane parts."

Olivia and Elliot and looked at each other, and they knew that was there next stop. They left the Unit and went up to talk with Cragen. They would have to tell him about this for sure, because they would need help busting this place, in order to catch Andy at his game.

* * *

After the elevator door opened, they headed back to the unit. They stopped off at their desk and go the package. They would have to show this and explain it all to Cragen. This wasn't going to be fun, but they knew it had get done, or they would be in trouble.

Grabbing the package they started toward Cragen's door, when they ran into the trouble maker himself.

He was standing there smirking at them, and said. "Hello, Olivia, long time, no see." Being casual, and acting like he used to in high school, sweet and innocent, but yet, not as innocent as he seemed.

Before Olivia could say a word, Cragen came out of his office, and said. "Ahh, I see you've met our newest helper. Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin, meet Andy Eckerson, he's a US Marshal that's going to be helping us, get this black market thing solved and put to bed." If Cragen only knew that he had the true ring leader, he'd piss himself.

And once Olivia could tell Cragen, he was going to blow his top. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting to say the least.

**A/N: This is going to get more and more fun, as these chapters go on. I'm no where near done. so i hope that you all out there are still in this for the long ride ! :) Hugs and Love 3**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: some exciting new turns are coming into play soon. it's going to be a roller coaster ride. hope you all got your belts ready to be fastened up ! :)**

The case they had involving Andy was coming close to being solved. That was until Andy purposely fowled up the paper work, but made it look authentic.

This left everyone scrambling to figure out what was going on. Olivia was sitting at her desk, and Elliot had gone out with Munch and Fin. Andy was sitting at an old table they had in the precint, he'd been watching Olivia.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him, and said. "You got a starring problem Eckerson? Or are you just wanting to be hit?"giving him a harsh glare.

Laughing slightly at her, he said. "I was just thinking about how things used to be between us in the past, I would like to see that happen again."getting up from the table and walking over to her.

Taking a calming deep breathe, Olivia turned back to him, and said. "It's not going to happen Andy, so forget. I'm happily married to Elliot, and if you couldn't see before hand when you came I'm, I am five and half months pregnant, you moron."getting up to go the printer, to get something she'd printed off about the case.

Seeing as he wouldn't going to get anywhere, he went back to the table, and tried to think of another way he could sway Olivia to go out with him. Between Trevor and Andy, Olivia was going to be in trouble, if she didn't figure it out soon.

* * *

After sitting back down at her desk, Olivia began to read over the print out she'd gotten. And what she was reading, was amazing her. It was a little of what Trevor had been involved in. She also got even more wide eyed when she saw who else's name was on the list. _Andy_.

Reading over all of the contents of the print out, she knew she had to get it to Cragen as fast as she could. But would need Elliot's help and a diversion, because if Andy suspected she knew something, it would all be a big mess. Andy knew Olivia's body language, but not as well as Elliot did though.

* * *

So she decided to wait until Elliot got back, and went to make herself a nice cup of cold chocolate milk.

Because once Cragen read this info, he was going to literally kick himself in the ass, and then he was going to be making a few phone calls, to every single judge he knew, and have them all incarcerated until none them were able to walk anymore.

Olivia wouldn't have long to wait, because someone was about to give her a very strange phone call.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone again for keep'n on reading my story. And subscribing to it, and putting it on your alert list. it makes my heart overjoyed at this. I hope that you all will continue to love it. one this story is finished, i have another idea for a new story in the works :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Next update with be soon ! :) I'm glad these two chapters hit me. I liked when I can update twice :)**

Cragen walked about into the squadroom first, and Elliot and the other's were not that far behind. Olivia heard there chatter, and was thankful.

After she'd finished the whole paper, she found out that Andy, and Trevor had been long time buddies, and were both involved in a drug ring, horse ring, money laundering ring, black market ring, and faurdulant check writings.

Elliot saw the look on Olivia's face, and instead of saying anything, because he knew not to. He looked at the paper that was laying on her desk, and took. He began to read, and he's eyes bugged out too. Just like hers had.

When he was done, he looked down at her, and said. "baby, did Andy say anything to you that made him suspicious of all this?'

Shaking her head at him, and telling him he had not. He wondered why she didn't answer, and she jerked her finger toward the opposite end of the room. That's when Elliot saw him, and knew they would have to tell Cragen immediately.

* * *

Olivia tugged on Elliot's tie and made him bend down to her. She looked at him in the eyes, and then pulled out a pad and wrote, "Gotta to tell Cragen, he's going to flip shit". Elliot nodded yes at this, and also wrote back, "Need to tell him asap". Both of them looking at each other, Elliot made the obvious and went to Cragen's office with the information.

Knocking on the door, he heard him tell him to come in. he entered, and Cragen said. "Elliot, what can I help you with?" sitting back in his chair and looking up, he'd just got off a phone call with judge petrovsky.

Elliot sat down in the chair and looked at him, and said. "Cap, we've got a serious problem, with Eckerson." Leaning back in the chair.

Leaning forward and putting his arms on his desk, Cragen said. "What's the problem?

Elliot give Cragen the paper, and let him read it. Once Cragen had it and read what Elliot handed him, he was furious, but kept his cool and calm.

He looked at Elliot, and said. "Do not do anything, yet, Elliot, and tell Olivia and the other's not to either. I will call Judge Petrovsky and update her about this, and we will go from there."

Elliot knew that tone, and told him he would listen. He got up and went back outside to Olivia, and handed her a hand written note from the captain, as well as he did with Munch and Fin. They all nodded in agreement to the plan.

* * *

They were all going to have to play a bigger role in this, in order to put Eckerson behind bars, and have all of his illegal activities shut down.

This meant they would have to pull Trevor from the cell and get him to cooperate, or have more added on to his sentence, and also get Cassidy and Kathy's help too.

This job was going to very tricky to pull off. When you are working against a US Marshal, everything has to be in perfect place.

Yep, this was going to have to be more professional than what they'd been handling so far, with the few stings they had done.

This was going to be a sting they'd never forget. But one that would bring some good surprises though.

**A/N: I think I see something very juicy fixing to happen when this sting comes up. Hugs & Love :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: the next chapter will be much longer, I promise you all. I've not been feeling to good. Sinuses/Allergies. Blck. Hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Hugs and Love.**

After the call was made to the Judge, Cragen rounded up Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin, and they began to set up a fire proof plan in order to nail Eckerson and the rest of the ring. What they would have to do though is go to the feds, and tell them what was going on, and bring in the swat team.

Judge Petrovsky met them at the federal building. They all explained to the head boss of the feds what was going on, he was livid. Eckerson had been working with his place in order to bust the ring that was being run by him and Trevor. After he found out the truth of Trevor and Eckerson, this made what Jefferies tried to do, look like peanut butter and jelly compared.

* * *

The boss of the feds agreed with Cragen to help set up the plan and carry it out. They would have to get some buyers that were in the department, but not anyone Eckerson had been involved with in working.

After they all had the plan worked out. They put it into motion. Cragen went to the prison where Trevor was at, but he left Jefferies out of this one. She wasn't really involved this far. Speaking to the cell guard in the quarter were Trevor was at, he told him what was going on, about the feds and everything. The guard went to get Trevor for Cragen. Once Trevor was in Cragen's custody, he told him what he found out, and this told Trevor, he had been totally out and defeated, for now anyway.

* * *

There was only one hitch to the plan and it would be a big problem. Eckerson had came back to the fed building before, and had accidentally over heard part of the conversation, between Cragen and the fed boss. He didn't know all of it, but he knew enough, that he knew something was in the process of trying to catch him. He couldn't let that happen.

The only thing was, he didn't know, that they had Trevor, and a Judge that was going to take him down. So at least one part of the plan wouldn't back fire.

But the other half of the plan to arrest him would, he was about to make a phone call, and it was not going to be a good one either.

They were all in for another surprise, only this time it would be there back up, and Eckerson didn't know it.

**A/N: next chapter will be out soon ! I'm so glad that you all are still enjoying my story, and sticking with me. It means a lot more than you know to me. Hugs. Love you All !**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: sorry that the chaps are kinda short at the moment. soon as it gets to the plan, it will be long. very much longer. Wish'n everyone a happy day ! 3**

When they bought Trevor to the station house, Judge Petrovsky was waiting their for them. Taking Trevor inside of the conference room to tell him what they had found out. Judge Petrovsky said. "Captain Cragen, let me speak to him this time." With a stern but pissed off tone.

Nodding his head, he and Petrovsky went into the conference room with Langan. All three of them sitting down, Petrovsky took on a persona so different from what she was used too. She looked directly at Langan and surprised both him and Cragen with what she said next, while Olivia, Elliot and the other's stood on the opposite of the mirror.

Taking a deep breathe, Petrovsky said. "Trevor, I'm appalled at you and everything you've done. You worked right under our noses, in a court of law, and pretended to wear that suit, and you only disrespected it. You and that Eckerson fellow are in very deep, and we're going to see that he gets what's coming to him. But we have to have your help, and if you do this, I will see that your term not be as harsh. Do we have a deal, you creep?"

Trevor knew now that he was defeated. Looked at the Judge, and he knew he had a phone call to make. He told her he agreed, if he could have his phone call. She agreed to let him have it.

* * *

When he got done with his phone call, he's own lawyer would be there to represent him. Petrovsky looked at Cragen and said. "When I get back to the office, I will call Alex and let her know everything, and have her to set up the meeting between Trevor and that buyer, which I know he'll call for Eckerson, and then we've got both their asses."

Cragen was really liked the idea the judge had come up with. He had been trying to bust the ring, since he'd found out one of his ex-detectives had been involved. This was before Olivia and Elliot had come along. Yep, he was so ready for this to go down.

* * *

Somehow, some way Jefferies had got wind of this deal that was going down. Cragen had actually leaked some of it while at the prison; he wanted to see if he could get Jefferies to spill about anyone else, which of course she didn't. but she did have a new plan, and she was going to set it in motion soon. She wanted Olivia's baby, and somehow she was going to make it happen. She still wanted them all to suffer, for them taking away her job and her life. The only thing she didn't realize, was that Kathy would find out her plan, and the shit would break loose.

One person, would bridge the gap between them all. And it would absolutely surprise them all.

Not Olivia, but everyone else. When an ex cop would return, and help get the revenge on Jefferies she would deserve.

And Olivia was going to so happy, to be the one to help with big set up, oh yes, this would be a happy outcome this time around.

**A/N: Fixing to throw some new things at ya. so be ready! :) Love ya. Hugs**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: For the one's that are Enjoying my story, Thank you for sticking with me, I'm hoping my first attempt will stick with going good. For other's, this is my first try, so I will have some era's along the way, but it's a good way for me to learn, how to become a good writer. Everyone has there own inspirations for what they aspire to do. God Bless. 3**

Olivia walked into the precint early the morning and went to Cragen's office the first thing. Sitting down in a chair, this caused Cragen to look up at her, and asked. "What can I help you with, Liv?"

Clasping her hands together, she took a deep breathe and looked back at him, and said. "Cap, I want to help with the sting, I mean really get involved. See the reason is, I used to date Eckerson in High School, I didn't know however that he would turn out to be this way. And I would love to get back at him, because he hurt me pretty deeply. Please let me do this, Cap. I promise if you put me in the lead, you won't regret it at all." Giving him a look, pleading, hoping that he would see it her way.

She got her wish, he looked at her and said. "Olivia, I'm going to approve this, because I know you will hold things together. Especially since we will have to have Trevor in the same room when this goes down, I will have Elliot be your back up, along with Fin. I think this may go off without a hitch. But I so, think, that Andy may know or suspect something, just make sure to keep a low PF, ok?" giving her a smirk in good humor.

Olivia agreed to everything. And what she didn't know was that Elliot over heard part of the conversation. He knew he couldn't stop her, but he knew he could keep her in his sights, and not let those two goons hurt her in anyway.

* * *

Just as Elliot was turning away from the door, when he saw Olivia getting up to come out of the office, Alex ran in.

A little winded, she looked at Elliot, and was about to speak, when Cragen and Olivia came out of his office.

Cragen saw Alex, then saw the look on her face and asked. "What is it, Cabot?"

Not really knowing how to approach this subject, she looked nervously to Cragen, then between Olivia and Elliot. Then back to Cragen, and said. "I'm not sure how to say this, but I got a call from the jail, and it seems Jefferies has gotten wind of a few of the things, that are fixing to go down, and she's plotting something on Olivia and her baby." Twinging after she had said that.

Olivia looked at them, and said. "Do not worry, I will not let her get to me. I will be fully protected by Elliot and the Captain, and plus Judge Petrovsky is going to be there through it all as well, so any surprises, and I'm ready for the nutcase." Smirking, giving them a taste of what she could do, if someone threatened her family.

* * *

She didn't know though, just what kind of threat Jefferies was going to have planned, and when it had a her plan, had a gun involved in it, it was never good.

But the surprise is, when the ex-cop returns, they are all in for a good showdown. And a few good surprises as well.

**A/N: New chap will be out soon. Gotta let these Characters tell me how they want to go :) but i'm really loving how they are doing now. hopefully things will come full force soon, and we will see some more babies ! I plan on giving EO a big family as well. 3**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Some very good stuff is coming up in the next chapter ! :) Be ready !**

Judge Petrovsky had gotten everything set up for the meeting with the feds, along with Alex Cabot being present. But they had one surprise waiting for them though, Eckerson had been watching them from afar, but they were smart enough not to let Trevor be in the same room with them, until they were ready for the final part of the plan.

* * *

They had to bring in some new bodies so that Eckerson wouldn't know what was going on. Once they had the people they needed, they went to an old abandon building and set what they needed. With everything in place, they handed Trevor a cell phone and he name the phone call, this time it would be to Olivia. She's was going to be the decoy, so the feds could arrest him. Olivia knew Andy would never be able to lie to her.

Olivia knew that with her being 7 months pregnant now, she would have to be extra careful. So when Trevor finally finished with the call, and made himself appear to be presentable enough as the rat he was. Everyone got into their positions, including the feds.

When Andy arrived at the building after being called by the man Trevor had spoken too, he had a brief case with him. He was going to pretend to be with the feds, but in reality, the brief case had money and 4 kilos of cocaine in it. To which Trevor already knew about.

* * *

The men from the Fantastical Place, showed up, but no one knew that they had a uniformed officer mixed in with them. A man that Cragen knew personal worked in the financial department at the place, because SVU had been monitor the building since the last plan had went down.

When Andy walked in and saw Trevor, he laid the brief case on the table and showed him the goods, but briefly. Olivia was standing right behind him, with a spy camera recording everything. The other man that Trevor had called walked right in and stood beside Trevor. He was the head of the whole organize, kind of like a crime boss, but different. He was a drug runner and a black market baby seller. He thought he was going to get a buy, but he was fixing to be fooled and caught just like Andy was.

* * *

But Elliot who was in the shadows with the rest of them, noticed something going on with Olivia. He whispered into her ear piece, and asked her what was wrong. What she told him next was going to shock him, and make him happy at the same time.

Taking a deep breathe, she whispered back to him. "Baby, I think my water just broke, and also I think one of those people disguised over there with those people, is Jefferies. But I'm not sure."

Elliot's face fell, cause he knew they were going to have to move quickly, so he texted Cragen silently to let him know him.

Things were going to have to go quicker than they taught they would. Or they'd loose everything.

**A/N: New things coming at yall next few chapters ! Be a ready :) Hugs & Love !**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: More new things to come. These characters are wanting to take another new course of adventure. and it's on the way. **

After they very careful executed the plan and Trevor and Andy went down, thanks to Kathy's and Cassidy's help, which whom were the informats in this matter. Everyone got taken away and put in prison for fifteen years. Jefferies on the other hand hid and was now watching every move that over made.

When Elliot took Olivia to the ambulance to get checked over, after what she'd whispered to him. It turned out that her water hadn't broke, she was just leaking a little bit of urine, from where she'd been so nervous, and she was having indigestion as well.

* * *

Once they had everyone booked and hooked, they all went back to the precint and let Cragen and the feds take care of the rest. Elliot took Olivia home and he made her rest, for the rest of the night.

Jefferies followed them out, but she followed Andy and Trevor inside of Olivia and Elliot. She was going to try to figure out a way to get them out. And they were going to try to get back to business. But that wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

Cragen and Judge Petrovsky, where both relieved when they find had everyone in prison cells, that was until they noticed that Jefferies wasn't in her section of the building, when they were walking about, because it was outside time in the court yard, and Jefferies was nowhere to be seen.

Cragen looked at Petrovsky, and they knew something was up again, and they were getting sick and tired of these games. One way of another they were going to put Jefferies ass in her place, and she wasn't going to get out.

But how she got out of the prison, was going to be a surprise, and it wasn't the guard from before, oh no, it was someone altogether different.

And it was going to very crazy, once Cragen and Judge Petrovsky found out.

Oh yes. Crazy was only half the word for what it would be.

**A/N: Love too all of my readers and subscribers out there :) HUGS ! thanks for sticking with me.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: what a way to go for some of these characters. haha. but i'm surely loving it though. it's taking me on one heck of a journey and can't wait to see how it will turn out.**

Jefferies had been watching Olivia's every move, since her escape. And Cragen and Petrovsky were trying to go through the links in the chain, to find out how she got out of prison in the first place.

* * *

After much dirt digging, they found out that Andy had paid one of the guards to let her out. So this sent them back to prison and with a little more further digging, they found out that the actual prison wasn't a real prison, it was set up to look like one. The prison was the actual ring, for the black market and so forth. When they shifted through the paper were, all of the prisoners weren't real prisoners, rather all black market sellers, wearing prison suits to disguise the business. It was clever, but it wouldn't be long before they were going to have to be busted.

* * *

The next couple of days for everyone were spent going through tons of paper work on the black market babies, and such. They wanted to get everything they could on all of the fake prisoners turned black market sellers. They were all looking at a quit a long few years in jail.

Since most of it was all paper work at the moment, Cragen came out of his office, after they'd gotten back. Walked over to Olivia and Elliot and said."You two can go home for tonight, and then come back in the morning. Alex, Munch, Fin, and myself with the Judge will go over all of the documents. Olivia and that baby need rest, especially after what happened at the building.

* * *

Elliot didn't have to be told twice. He and Olivia both headed home. When they got to his apartment, he started cooking them a very nice dinner, and Olivia seated herself on the couch to relax. Neither of them noticed the blinking of the answering machine.

But once they did, and they got the message, it wasn't going to be too thrilling for either one of them to hear. But it would be interesting to say the least.

For now they were enjoying themselves, their dinner, and their time alone together. Later that night he would show Olivia just how much he loved her, and she would in turn, show him the very same pleasure. As only they could for each other.

Tomorrow wasn't going to pleasant, once they play that message.

**A/N: next chapter will follow soon ! hugs and love to all of my readers and subscribers :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Sorry for the Delay, a lot of personal things have been going on, and still are. I will be updating again soon. I've missed all of you out there and posting for you too. Hope that you all enjoy the new chapter :) Love and Hugs !**

In the early hours of the morning, Elliot quietly got up from the bed without disturbing Olivia and went to play the message that was still waiting to be heard. Once he hit the play button, he had to let out a sigh of relief with what he heard.

_Elliot, Olivia, this is Cragen, we have went over the paper work and all of the documents, we are calling in a high profiler agent. I have spoken with her boss and she comes highly recommended. She's going to work this case with us, and possibly be joining our team as well. see you both at the station house. (beep)_

Heaving a sigh of relief that they were going to have help going over things, and making sure they kept all three of them behind bars, was a huge weight off of Elliot's shoulders. He wasn't going to have Olivia going through another special op like that again. It scared him when he thought she might have actually lost the baby.

Olivia got up soon after Elliot had, and walked into the living where he was at and sat down beside him, curling up next to him. She looked up and asked. "What's that look on your face about, baby?"

Looking at her, he pulled her to him and moved her onto his lap, and explained that Cragen had called, which caused Olivia's Breathing to hitch a little.

Holding to her tightly, but not to tight though, he said. "Its ok baby, he said they had called in a profiler to help us with everything. So that means no more special operations that you will have to go through." Giving her a gentle, but loving kiss.

Sinking into his sweet kiss, Olivia gently pulled back, and said. "Good. But why do we need a profiler though, they have all went to jail, and we had things recorded on tape."

Rubbing her back up and down, causing her to moan in relaxation. He said. "Probably cause he doesn't need anymore back doors for them to get through. You've already seen how many time, that Jefferies has attempted to hurt us and failed. Well, taking this extra step may be just what we need, to prevent anymore creeps from trying to hurt us or the unit again. I like the idea, I've actually seen them work, on t.v. that is in those cop shows, they are amazing."

Smiling at him, she gave him a sweet loving kiss, and said. "I like the idea too, but let's hope that this person doesn't have any secrets, like your ex did. Or we'll be in more deep shit." Leaning back into him, and kissing him, which led him to pick her up and take her back to the bedroom, where they made sweet love until they had to be at the precint.

* * *

Later that morning after getting to the precint almost a half hour late, they saw Cragen talking with Alex and two other people.

Walking over to their desks, Elliot looked over at Fin and Munch and asked. "What's going on?

Munch spoke up first, and said. "A new transfer I guess, we haven't met them yet, they've been talking in the corner since they got here." Shrugging his shoulders, and going back to playing on the computer.

Fin looked over his shoulder, then looked back to Elliot and said. "Some new dectective, I think, don't really know. But and her partner came in about an hour ago, and they've been talking ever since."

Cragen had saw them come in out of the corner of his eye, but was waiting till he had got done briefing the new agents that had came in to help them. when they got done speaking, Cragen turned and motioned for the two people to follow him.

Walking up between Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin's desks, he looked at all of them and said. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you all to Ms. Tracie Gerardi and her Husband Bradley Meloni. They are both profiling agents and have been transferred to our unit permanently to work all of these messes that Jefferies has caused, and any other cases that come our way." With a huge smile on his face.

Everyone stood up and welcomed them with open arms and handshakes.

But their weren't aware that Jefferies was in the building, and had been watching. She now how a hitch with her plan, she couldn't get to Olivia just yet, she knew Cragen had done told her about her and the others, so she decided to stay out of sight, and wait till they all left.

What she was going to do, well, it would be something that Cragen and the new agent wouldn't take lightly too.

**A/N: It's going to be a new path since Trevor and Eckerson are in jail, but they still have some sneaky tricks up their sleeves, and I can't wait for you all to find out soon ! :) Love to All my Readers and Subscribers. Stay Tuned ! Because Kathy and Cassidy will be making another apprearence pretty soon too. **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hey Everyone ! I'm still here. Just been busy on my toes alot with work and getting ready for the holiday season. Hope everyone is getting ready for Santa :)**

Jefferies had stayed over night at the precint to keep vigil on anyone who came in. she had been watching the clock, and when she saw that it was only six in the morning, she knew no one would be in for another hour and half.

Getting up and stretching from where she had stayed in a storage space in the unit, she heard every bone in her body realign. After the stretch, she went over to the the new agents desk, and got her computer, and looked through files that were in her draw. Finding what she wanted, she went and made copies of the documents.

Once she was finished, she made her way out of the precint and she made her way back to a friend's place she was staying at, and began working on her new twisted plan.

* * *

Cragen and the two new agents arrived before everyone else did. And as soon as Agent Gerardi sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, a box popped up, and alerted her that her email box had been opened.

She looked over and her husband to him to come and look. When he got up and took a look at what she was looking at, he immediately went to get Cragen from his office.

The computer has a special tracking system, so if anyone messed with the computer it would be documented.

When Cragen walked over to Tracie and checked out what she was doing, he asked her. "How do you know, that it was Jefferies?"

Agent Gerardi replyed. "That's how we profile people, by tracking them. if someone touches anything on the computers in here, it leaves a digital track. All computers have them, just not as sophisticated as these two computers, but the hardware is there."

Cragen gave a huge bright smile. He couldn't wait till the rest of the team got here, so they could re-catch Jefferies again, and this time make her suffer even more.

This was going to be a good day Cragen thought.

Only it wouldn't turn out to be a good day, it was going to turn out to be a hard day. The documents that Jefferies had copied, had Olivia and Elliot's credit card numbers on them, which meant, she could screw with them any way she wanted too.

And that meant that the agents would have to close down everything Olivia and Elliot had, and that would mean that they would have to bring Kathy back in to help, because she was the only one who knew Jefferies well enough to know, that she would steal everything they had, in order to make a name for herself.

* * *

The only thing was Jefferies had already made a name for herself, prisoner, once they caught her again. The agents knew that all of the cops in the unit were in for a bombshell, because they had already sent a signal to the FBI alert signal.

Now the hunter, was being the hunted yet again.

Only this round Jefferies had an ace up herself, and it was going to blind side Elliot big time.

**A/N: The new surprises that are coming, will definitely make you all reading out there, smile :) HUGS and LOVE TO ALL WHO ARE STICKING WITH MY STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH. IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME 3 new chap will follow again very soon !**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates, I've been really sick, fighting off bronchitis. I think I may have the flu now. But no worries. I will still update :) Hope Everyone had a great Christmas. Love to all :)**

With all of the documents that Jefferies had with her, she hid out in her tiny little building and had gotten a copier and printer, and made copies of everything.

She had even gotten ahold of Cragen's information too. After she'd made the copies of the credit card numbers, she called her contact, and set up the transactions.

* * *

Everyone was back at the precint early the next morning, and agent Gerardi was tracing everything on her computer. She had input a special code in the computer. When she did, it came up with all the activity that Jefferies had been making.

Agent Gerardi turned to her husband and said. "Hun, do you have the print outs of the activities yet? Turning back around to type more on her computer.

Agent Meloni turned around and said. "Yes, I do". And he got up and took them to her.

What agent Gerardi read had her agape. She turned around and looked at Olivia and Elliot, and said. "Do either of you own a blue hot rod corvet?"

Elliot gasped and said. "I don't, but Detective Brian Cassidy does". He turned to Olivia and she just looked back at him with a worried look.

This comfirmed agent Gerardi's fear. The paper said that the blue car had been in a wreck, but didn't go no more information than that.

Cragen came over to agent Gerardi and she showed him the information, he looked back at Elliot and said. "I hate to break this to you both, but from the information on the this paper, it looks like Kathy and Brian have been in a wreck."

Olivia gasped, she couldn't believe that Jefferies would do that, but then again, she didn't know how much more crazier Jefferies was going to get, but she would find out. And Elliot wouldn't be so forgiven this time around.

* * *

Agent Gerardi and Meloni, faxed the paper back to the department. And just as soon as they did, they received a fax just as fast. The paper that they received in return, told them where Jefferies was using the credit card numbers.

She was out to ruin Cragen's good name, and hurt Kathy badly.

This wasn't going to be a battle of words this time around when they went to get Jefferies, this was going to be a battle for life.

**A/N: More to come soon ! and more good plots and twists ahead as well. Hope everyone has a very happy New Year, I love you all, and want to thank you all for keeping supporting me and my story, and sticking with me. I got more good ideas for new stories, after this one is done, in the New Year :) Hugs !**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Hope the New Year is starting out good for everyone :)** **I'm so glad to be back at my story and posting new chaps. I had been really sick and that's why i hadn't posted. But i'm better now, so be on the look out ! Love you all.**

Once all the information was pulled off the computer about Detective Cassidy, they went to the address that was given, too check and see if everything was ok. When they all pulled up, what they saw surprised them. Jefferies was standing in their front yard and had Cassidy on his knees, with Kathy beside of her and a gun pointed to both of them.

Cragen spoke up first and said. "Jefferies, you don't need to all this, I know that your just trying to get back at me, because I failed you. But this issue is between you and me, not all of them. Let Cassidy and Kathy go, and we will talk about a deal, I promise." Holding his breathe to see if she'd buy what he was saying.

Jefferies just looked at everyone standing there, the only thing she didn't know was that the agents had taken a back road, and was in the back yard of the home, and had their guns drawn.

Out of the corner of her eye, without saying anything, Olivia motioned to Elliot unnoticed by Jefferies, and he saw agent Gerardi coming up behind Jefferies with her gun.

Cragen noticed it to, and just kept on talking to them, it was at that moment that Olivia stepped in, and broke Cragen off, and said. "Monique, I know what Cragen done was wrong by failing you, in fact, it was very wrong of him. You really did deserve to pass and get your shield with honor, just like we did. And I promise, like Captain, if you put the gun down, we can work something out." She knew they had to keep talking, cause if she noticed the two agents behind her, they were all going to be in harms way.

* * *

Cassidy just sat on the ground, froze in fear, cause he really didn't know what Jefferies would do. He never thought he would've seen her snap like this, and Kathy was just standing there, starring at Elliot, with pleading eyes. She wanted to say anything that she thought would help, but she had no clue what to say.

As they kept talking, Jefferies kept holding the gun at Kathy, when all of a sudden she pointed it straight between Cragen and Olivia, this time it was Elliot holding his breathe, with his heart in his throat.

Agent Gerardi motioned to her husband to give the signal, so that the other agents could move in, but when she moved to do that, Jefferies saw the reflection of her gun in the car window, and that's when she fired off a shot. She missed both Cragen and Olivia by a hair's width.

She looked at Cragen and said. "I never miss intentionally captain, if I have to shoot again, I promise you, I won't miss." With a dark glare in her eyes.

Cragen gulped at that moment, he had to think of something else, before she actually did shoot him, or hurt someone else.

He came up with the only plan he could, and said. "Ok, ok, you win Jefferies, you can have your badge, and join the squad, and I do promise, and solemnly swear I will write a high recommendation for the unit." Holding a genuine look in his eyes, he felt his heart leap, and held his breathe again.

Jefferies looked at him, she saw the regret in his eyes, and she knew he was telling the truth, and as she started to lower her gun, agent Meloni put his in his holster and tackled her to the ground, and agent Gerardi then placed the cuffs on her.

Turning her head to Cragen, she said. "You asshole, you lied to me again. I promise you, that when I get out of jail on good behavior, I'm going to make your life, very, very miserable." Saying this as agent Gerardi and Meloni were taking her to the FBI van, and locking her in.

Elliot ran over to Olivia, and asked. "Are you ok, baby?" keeping her in his arms and holding her tight.

Olivia looked into his eyes, and said."Yes, baby, I'm ok. I just hope that we don't have to go through this again." Then turned her head and looked over at Cassidy and Kathy.

Elliot noticed where she was looking, and took her hand in his, they walked over to them.

Kathy looked at Elliot, and said. "I don't know what happened, I was feeding the baby, and Brian had just come in from the field, when Jefferies just barged through the door and pulled her gun." Holding her head in shame again.

Elliot put a hand on Kathy's shoulder gently, and said. "She's been taking this out on everyone, to get back at Captain Cragen for not passing her and letting her in the unit. She managed to lie her way in, once Cragen found out, he had her transferred and she didn't take kindly to it. Seems like you never really knew her at all Kathy."

Sighing she looked up, and that's when she noticed Olivia's Stomach, and she smiled a little bit.

She looked at Olivia, and asked. "When are you officially due?"

Olivia smiling a bright shining smile, said. "I'm due in two months and a half." With the bright smile still on her face, and clutching Elliot's hand in hers tightly.

Cassidy breathing a deep sigh of relief for the moment, looked and them and said. "Congrats man, you both deserve this. I know that little guy or girl, will have more than enough love going around, I've watched you two for a while, and you really are perfect for each other." Elliot just smiled and reached his hand out for Cassidy to shake it, and they did.

* * *

Cragen, Agent Gerardi and Meloni turned to look, and Cragen hollered for Kathy to come to him.

When she did, he asked her if she would testify at the new trial they would have to set up, again. She nodded that she would. Then went back inside to check on her baby.

Brian just looked at Elliot, and said. "Man, I want to apologize, I never knew she was up to all this mess. I hope that when the trial ends, so will her deranged tirade." Shaking his head in sadness at everything that had happened, and turned back to his house.

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other, and hoped that with all the love in their hearts, that was the end of this mess with Jefferies, so they could get back to normal, and worry about their own lives, and the new one they were about to welcome.

Only to be unaware, that the mess was still far from over, but it wouldn't be led by Jefferies this next time, but someone she knew deeply.

Oh was everything far from being over.

**A/N: More to come to stayed tuned. I want to say thank you again to everyone, and I want to say how truly happy I am that you are all still continuing to read my story and follow me. it means a great deal to me. without all of you, i wouldn't haven't gotten this far. thank you for keeping me inspired with happiness, joy, and adventure :) Love you all very much :) HUGS !**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hey everyone ! Hope the New Year is starting out well for you all. I'm finally getting back to my writing again. Sorry that it takes me a bit. Things have been going on, and I've also had some medical issues that i had to get straigtened. Things are going better now. But i've missed writing you all and myself. This story, has brought me joy to write, and i'm glad your all still with me, as I continue to pursue my writing dreams and adventures :)**

Over the next month things slowly got back to a semi normal state. The unit was back to going out on their calls, picking up perps, and interviewing the victims. And going to the trials, when they were asked to be there.

After one particular trial, it was in the afternoon, when Olivia was setting at her desk, and Elliot was going over paper with Munch, since Fin was doing an assignment for Cragen.

She opened up a folder that was laying in her stack of incoming papers, she had received earlier that morning. When she opened folder, she let out a small gasp, and started to quickly read over the contents of the papers.

The documents were on an old boyfriend of hers, well he had proclaimed that he was her boyfriend anyway, but she never did show him any love at all. And reading the info on the man was surprisingly shocking her to her.

When Elliot walked back over to his desk and sat down, he noticed the intensity on Olivia's face, while she was continuing to read the papers in front of her.

Not to startle her, Elliot spoke in a soft voice, and asked. "Why do you have such an intense look on your face, and what's in that document, that has you making that face?"

Olivia finally looked up at Elliot and said. "This information that I'm reading on a prison suspect, I didn't think that this person was capable of such a thing." Still shaking her head in slight disbelief.

"Who?" Elliot asked her again, hoping she wouldn't be so vague this time, when she answered him.

Sighing, she said. "My old ex-friend from High School, Chester Lake. He always proclaimed to anyone who knew me, that we were a couple, but we never were, we always were just good buds. This document says he's in prison for burglary, assault, and raping a waiter at some restaurant." Looking at Elliot with distain in her eyes.

Taking this information in, Elliot turned to his computer and typed his name in, what came up, was anything but normal. He called Olivia over to his side of the table. And when she read the info showing on the screen, she knew in her gut, that he was being framed, but by whom she didn't know.

* * *

In the info they had read from the background check, they had found that some of the information didn't match up to the creditability in the folder that she had just read. In the information on the computer, it had said that he'd shot a federal judge, and she knew that was a lie, because Chester had never liked guns.

Elliot wrote down a few things on a notepad, and he would do some digging for her later, and see what they could find out. In the meantime, Cragen came out of his office, and had a bit of a beaming looking on his face.

Munch had just looked up from his computer, where he was in one of his many wild chats about UFO's and what not, when he noticed Cragen's expression.

"What's going on, Cap?" Munch asked, and this made the rest of them look up at him, and notice he was smiling a bit.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he stayed silent. Waiting for him to say something, he just stood there, agents Gerardi and Meloni came out of his office, along with judge Petrovsky. This made the tension seem to build a little thicker. Until Agent Gerardi spoke up.

"We have been going over the paper work on Jefferies, and faxed everything over to the federal Judge, he sent us a statement back, that said Jefferies had told them everything, after they put her through an electrode lie detector test, which is more precise than a regular lie detector. Once he found out everything, along with the documents we faxed, and he had Trevor bought in as well, but in a separate room, things started being put together. They didn't need Andy's confession, since they had the recorded tape of him, and the one of Trevor. He is putting Jefferies in a federal mental pych ward, and she's not to be interacting with other's. so she will be in her on solitare confinement." Agent Gerardi told them, after hearing this, everyone was sighing in relief, for a while at least.

* * *

The moment of happiness was interrupted when Alex walked in, and holding a bundle of papers in her hand, and her brief case in the other.

"Whom, may I ask, faxed the federal Judge?" Alex asked, and stood waiting for an answer.

Agent Meloni spoke up this time, and said. "We did just a few minutes ago."

Alex then let out a sigh, and said. "I don't know exactly what federal Judge you faxed, but he's handed down a sentence of 30 years for Jefferies, and Trevor to be served back to back, and Andy gets 15, because he testified against Jefferies in the conference room." Alex folded her arms after she said this, and that's when Olivia truly felt relief, at least with Jefferies that is, now she just had to figuring things out about Chester.

What she would find, would be utterly tongue twisting, so to speak.

* * *

After they were all finished talking about Jefferies, Elliot led Olivia out of the unit later that evening, and they headed home, for some much needed tender loving care.

Elliot actually had a surprise awaiting for her, when they got there. At least for now, they could relax for the weekend.

Monday was going to be the adventure back, but it was going to a surprising one. When someone else, gets bought into the unit to work.

**A/N: More Adventure to come. And more twists are coming up. Hope you all are in for somemore surprising balls to drop :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Hey there my readers ! Finally got my little brainstormer to cranking again, LOL. Hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. I have forgotten about any of you or my story. Just have had a lot going on still. But things will be get better soon. Thank you all for being patient, and very kind with me. I love my writing , and i love writing for you all, and hearing from you. it makes my day very happy :)**

Having the whole weekend together, with no phone calls for work, made Elliot and Olivia very happy, because this Olivia time to rest. Elliot got up early on that Saturday morning and made Olivia breakfast in bed. Which he actually made enough for the both of them, then he spent a few moments just staring at Olivia.

Feeling his eyes upon her, she turned her head to look at him. Then place her fork on her plate, and turned to look at him, and said. "What are you looking at, baby?" Her eyes just glowing.

Giving her a smile, he said. "You, I can't believe how beautiful, and gorgeous you look. I must thank my lucky stars and god each and every night for bringing us together. And you are just simply glowing with motherly love." Leaning over to give her a small but tender loving kiss on the lips.

Grinning against his lips though, she caught his mouth in a much deeper kiss, and caused him to moan. Pulling back he set the tray down on the floor, and then turned back and pushed Olivia tenderly back on the bed, and started to softly caress her body. Being more sensitive now to each touch, made Olivia moan from deeply in her throat.

This made Elliot smile, as he kept giving her gentle but loving kissing all over her body, until he made his way back up to her lips and leaned in and parted her lips with his tongue, and kissed her deeply and passionately.

* * *

As they made hot, tender, passionate love, back at the precint Chester Lake was getting settled in. Once Cragen had told him he'd be working with Munch and Fin, he had Fin to show him around the place. Fin knew something was odd about this guy, by the way Olivia reacted to him, and he intended to find out what it was.

Cragen watched them leave the office, and he was just as curious himself, because Lake never attended the academy when Olivia and Elliot had. He was going to do his research and find out about this man. He didn't like complete strangers in his unit, he was protective of his family.

When he entered his office, he phone rang. When he answered he was shocked to hear the voice on the other end. With a stunned look on his face, he said. "Special Victims Unit, this is Captain Cragen". He answered.

The female voice answered back, and said. "Hello, Don, was wondering if your unit had any openings for an ADA again." Said the raspy toned voice.

Swallowing deeply, he said. "Sure, Sonya." Then he heard the phone click.

He didn't know what to say, but he knew, that if she returned, the unit wasn't going to be pleased.

All he could do was just rub his hand down his face and sigh, what a turn of events.

**A/N: More things are popping up, and i see more goodies coming out ! hope that you will continued to stayed tuned in with me :) HUGS ! to you all.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Here is a brand spankin' new chap for all of you out there :) Hope that everyone is doing great ! Things with me are doing well, but have been on a bit of a tough road. But with all of you, I know that things will be ok. God Bless You ALL ! :) Hugs.**

Bright and early on that following Monday morning, Cragen was in his office. When he heard a knock on his door, he didn't even look up, and said. "Come on in, Sonya".

When the door opened, she just starred at him, and said. "How did you know it was me, Don?" crooking her head to the side.

Smirking just a little bit, he looked at her with a little bit of an amused smile on his face, and replyed. "Your perfume, no one else around here wears perfume".

She knew what he meant, and the smile dropped from her face. Sitting down at a chair in front of his desk, she opened up her brief case, and got right down to business.

Sitting up in his chair, he took the papers that she was handing him, and looked them over, with a sigh, he looked back up at her, and said. "Look Sonya, I know that your clean, I've been keeping up with your progress, but you can't just hand me papers and expect me to put you on this case". Handing the papers back over to her.

Shaking her head "no", she looked at Don, and said. "Those are not papers to work a case, those are my re-instate papers, since this happened in your unit, you have to sign them, with the recommendation paper, that I can remain on probation in the unit, and still work, but without going to the scenes".

Don just looked at her awkward, wondering what kind of angle she was working at. After sitting there for a minute, he looked at her and said. "Let me look these over fully, and I will call you with my answer tomorrow morning, ok?"

Giving me a small smile, she said. "Alright, I will be expecting your call". Getting up she turned to leave, and Don stopped her before she opened the door.

"If I decide to bring you back, you will be under complete watch, and Sonya, keep up with those meetings, I'm still watching you, so don't screw things up". Leaning back in his chair, he watched her nod her head at him, and walk out of the office.

Sighing, he knew he had a decision to make. But he also wondered how the unit would feel, since Olivia and Elliot didn't know Sonya that well, but Cragen knew Olivia's background with her mom, he wondered how she would handle working with someone, that was similar to her mother. He knew he would find out his answer soon enough.

* * *

A few blocks down from the precint, Olivia and Elliot were relaxing on their couch, in front of a small cozy fair. Wrapped in each other's arms.

Elliot began to massage Olivia shoulders, and give her small gentle kisses along the back of her neck. This made Olivia moan in comfort. After all that they had went through, she was glad now, that she and Elliot had time to focus on themselves and their baby.

Enjoying listening to the little sounds that she was making, Elliot gently started rubbing down her arms, when she grabbed them, and pulled his arms around her, and holding him tightly.

Thinking something was wrong, Elliot gently removed his right hand from her, and softly turned her head to face him, and asked. "Is something wrong, baby?"

Softly sighing, and then taking his hand and giving it a tender kiss, she answered. "No, baby, nothing is wrong, I was just thinking of what we should name our baby".

Smiling brightly, Elliot pulled her closer, and nuzzled her hair, and then stroked her cheek, and said. "What name are you thinking about, baby?"

Giving him the biggest smile she could, she answered. "Maureen Serenity Stabler".

He just gave her a look, and hugged her as tight as he could, and said. "I love it, baby". Then he softly kissed, which she deepened, and that caused Elliot to moan, and lift her off the couch, and carry her into their bedroom, where they would celebrate into the wee hours of the morning.

For now, they could enjoy their peace, but come Monday, it would become bitter.

**A/N: More with excitement with baby stabler, coming up soon ! :) LOVE, PEACE, and SMILES TO YOU ALL ! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with me, and my story, I know that i'm just getting my feet wet in the water, but i really am enjoying making this story come alive for you all and myself :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Here is a new Chap for all of my followers out there :) would like to wish every MOM out there a very beautiful, wonderful, happy, blessed, and joyful Mother's Day Tommorow. God Bless Each and Everyone of you. HUGS and LOVE !**

While Olivia and Elliot enjoyed some days off at their apartment together. Cragen was back at the station, preparing his entire unit for sonya's return to the unit. It wasn't going to be an easy comeback for her, because she had caused a chaotic scene, when she had come in half drunk the next day.

Sighing he cleared a desk area off for her, and then went into his office to contemplate things for a while. Until he heard a knock on his door, and said for the person to enter. It was fin and munch.

Cragen looked up and sighed, he wasn't ready for a case at the moment, but knew he couldn't sit in his office all day either, avoiding telling everyone, sooner rather than later.

Looking up at them, he asked. "What ya got John, Fin?" laying his hands on his desk and interlocking his fingers.

They both knew something was up, but decided not to ask what. Fin walked toward the desk and handed Cragen a light folder. Taking the folder from Fins hand, he opened it up, and it was a background check, on Chester Lake. Giving another hard sigh, he knew he was going to end of getting a migraine headache by the end of the day.

Wrapped in each other's arms, and both very content after six hours of making love, to celebrate their daughter, there was basking in each other's love for each other.

Olivia was softly humming, as Elliot ran his fingertips up and down Olivia's back. Sliding closer to him, she threw her left leg over his, and ran her foot up his calf. Elliot starting moving his other hand firmly down her back, to her ass, and squeezed. This caused Olivia to nudge closer to him, till she was practically on top.

She looked up at him, and said. "I love you, El." Sinking into his deep blue oceanic eyes.

Giving her a smile as bright as the sunshine, he replied. "I love too, baby." Leaning in and kissing her firmly on the lips, which caused her to moan again.

Not making a move to go anywhere, she splayed her hand across chest and massaged him gently. Making him moan in delight, and fall more in love with her.

These actions stirred up all of their emotions again, and led them into another round of loving making.

* * *

After reading the folder on Chester, Cragen looked up at Fin and Munch, then said. "I want you two, to keep a close eye on him. I'm going to have Agent Gerardi do a more extensive research background on this guy, something just doesn't add up to me." Keeping the folder on his desk, Fin and Munch got up and left, and just gave each other a look. Fin was going to talk with Alex, and Munch was going to make a phone call to the Academy from where Chester graduated from. They knew if this man was making their Captain uneasy, then they needed to stop him, before he became part of the unit.

Hearing a ringing phone off in the next room, Agent Gerardi woke up from a peaceful nap with her husband, and grabbed her cell. She saw that it was the Captain calling her.

Walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of Lipton Sweet Tea, she sat down at her table, and said. "Hello, Captain." Then taking a drink of her Tea, she waited to see what he had to say.

"Agent Gerardi, I need you to do an extensive background check, on Chester Lake." He said in a firm tone.

Knowing that this was an urgent call, Agent Gerardi said. "Yes, Sir, Cap." Both phones clicked on, and Agent Gerardi got up and went to her laptop, and began her search on Chester Lake for the Captain.

What she would find out, would surprise even Olivia.

**A/N: very soon, Little Miss Maureen Serenity Stabler will be making her appreance ! Hugs and Love to all of you that have stuck with me, and that are still sticking with me through out my story ! God Bless you all :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hello Everyone ! I'm back, with a brand new Chap. and don't worry, I haven't given up on updates or my story. Just took me a little bit to get things lined up right :) Thank you all for sticking with me, Love you all Very much ! :)**

Agent Gerardi sat at her laptop for the two hours, looking at the background check she had pulled up on Detective Lake. She gasped at what she had read. Seems he wasn't as clear cut, as he made himself apprear to be, not even back when he was in High School.

Getting up from her laptop, she immediately went up stairs to her bedroom, and woke up her husband. Grunting as he rolled over, he looked up at her, and said. "What is it?"

She handed him the papers she had held in her right hand, and once he took them, and began to read them, his eyes bulged out like a huge bug.

After what seemed like he had been reading a bad story book life, agent Meloni looked back up at his wife, and he knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant when they showed all of this to Cragen. Both of them having the same exact thought as they got dressed, and go to the precint, _another nut case_.

* * *

Cragen was on his second cup of coffee, when they agents strolled into the precint about forty minutes later. Elliot and Olivia were still on call, so they had not come in yet, both agents seeing that they were not in the precint, they both of them a sigh of relief, for a bit anyway.

Walking into the captain's office, they didn't even say words, agent Gerardi just handed Cragen the papers, she'd printed off.

Taking seats in front of him, they sat and waited until he read through all the information.

Cragen couldn't believe what he was reading on this detective. He found out that, Chester Lake was almost as crooked as Jefferies, but not as insane.

Lake had been an informat for an FBI agency, until he got enticed to work for the opposite side. Meaning becoming a drug runner for a man, that was known for cheating other people out of their money. But he wasn't as bad as Langan, that give him some ease, but not a lot.

He looked up at both agents, and told them. "I need you both to keep this to yourself, I do not need for Olivia to know about this just yet, I'm going to call this precint, and get full details on things. I feel like there something amiss here that they haven't put in the report." Looking both of them directly in the eyes, they both understood what Cragen was doing.

Agent Gerardi stood up first, then Agent Meloni, as they proceeded to turn to walk out, Cragen said. "Agent Gerardi, can you please stay for a moment?" more of a request than a question.

Agent Meloni understood, and went out to get started on things, before Elliot and Olivia could catch wind of this.

* * *

Elliot was laying on the couch, with Olivia laying between his legs, and he was feeding her chocolate covered strawberries. Enjoying the beautiful sounds that were coming from her lips, as she bit into each one, made Elliot smile and made his heart expand with happiness. He was so happy since Olivia had came into his life, he couldn't remember now what life was like before her, it was like all the struggles with Kathy, had been erased from heart.

Olivia started giggling, and it made Elliot look at her a little funny. When she saw his look, she said. "It's Maureen, I can feel her kicking me." Giving him another big smile, she took and placed his left hand over her stomach, where she had felt the kick, and they both waited.

About two seconds later, they both felt the flutter of her little hand or foot that was hitting and kicking her. They laughed in pure joy.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her on the crown of her head, and when she turned around to look at him, she said. "I don't think, now, that I could my life without you have ever of being part of it. This may sound selfish of me, but I'm glad that things with Kathy didn't work out, I don't think you would've ever have been happy with her." Giving him a small kiss on the lips.

He answered her back with a stronger kiss, rather than speaking words.

He picked her up slowly and gently, and carried them into their bedroom. He laid her down on their bed, and tenderly began to undress her. She slowly worked his shirt over his head, and she scaled her hands up his muscular back. When she finally got his shirt off, she just threw it over her head, and began to gently but seductively massage his back, as they continued they tongue passioned liplock.

He worked his way down her body, and pulled her pants and underwear off as he went. Then he caressed her long luscious legs and kissed them, until he reached her area of pleasure. He began to softly suckle her, making her moan and groan loudly, pleasing him to no end.

He pulled his mouth away, which made Olivia whimper, but she knew the best was still yet to come. He made his way back up to her lips, and she grabbed him by the neck, and smashed her lips into his, now it was his turn to fully moan loud.

As they suckled on each other's tongue, Elliot worked his hands between them, and massaged her breasts and caressed them, as if he was holding precious cargo. Olivia arched her back, and caused Elliot to buck his hips into her.

Olivia showing with her hands by pulling on Elliot's hair, told him that he needed to move. He gently lined up at her entrance, and breaking off the passionate kiss, looked into her eyes, and said. "I love you, baby."

She replied, with a huge smile on her lips, and answered back with. "I love you to, El, so much." Then pulled him back in for another hot kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth, he easily pushed himself into her, and started moving, at the same pace, his tongue was caressing her mouth, slowly but firm.

They both kept this pace up, until they both reached an intense climax.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the precint, Cragen kept going through the papers that Agent Gerardi had given him. He was stumped at how Chester Lake, was never caught in the illegal stuff he was mixed up in, until he came across a piece of information on the paper, and the same he saw beside of Lake's troubled him.

Detective Bernard Catron.

**A/N: More updates will follow. very soon. Elliot and Olivia, along with the rest, are taking me on an adventure, that's even surprising me! :) but i love it !**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Hey everyone ! sorry for my long delay. had a lot of things going on. hope you enjoy this new chap ! :)**

When Agent Meloni finally got back to the precint with the other documents from the meeting he had went too. He decided to give his wife a call and have her to meet him at a café, so they could speak. He wasn't going to tell Cragen, until he spoke with his partner-slash-wife.

* * *

When her phone rang at her desk, in the precint, Agent Gerardi picked it up, she knew immediately who is was, and he told her to come down and just to meet him at the café he was at. Once she hung up the phone, she headed out of the precint, and went to the café.

It only took her about twenty mintues to get there. Once she spotted her husband, she sat down, and he pulled out a folder, that held a lot of papers in it.

She gave him a look, and quirked her eyebrow. He pushed it over to her, and as she opened it up, she gasped, it was Lakes profile, and it was a long one at that. But she knew she had a long investigation ahead of her.

While looking over the papers, they both ordered lunch. Agent Gerardi could not believe what she was reading. Lake was an undercover spy for the CIA and top notch at his level, he was also a unit cop, plus working with an undercover narcotics unit. But Gerardi knew that the narcotics was just a front, she had other papers, she had tucked away at the precint, and it told of his "so called marketing" background.

He wasn't in the blackmarket, but rather he was in the sex trafficking market, he just used the narcotics as a cover.

She and her husband didn't know exactly how they were going to bring all of this to Cragen, but they knew they had to have all their ducks in a row, and not mess anything up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Elliot's apartment, he and Olivia were snuggled up together on the couch, watching some kind of romantic movie they had come across. They were getting excited, because in one month and two weeks, little Maureen would coming into the world. Neither could hold back their excitement, of getting ready to meet their daughter.

They just hoped that all of this mess with Lake and everyone else, was going to be behind them all soon.

Kathy and Brian were building their lives together, with their new born. And so far, crazy Jefferies and Langan, hadn't tried anything, or rather tried to contact anyone for now, but with the way things had been going, and gotten silent rather quickly, something was going to eventually blow over, they just didn't know when.

But while they were able to revel in their daughter, they were going to embrace all the tiny moments they could.

* * *

Cragen on the other hand was getting a headache from all the craziness going on. He planned on getting a call into Judge Donnelly, and talking with her about a few things, he had some things up his sleeve, about Lake and he was going to get it taking care of, luckily for him though, the two agents, would be providing more information soon, to help him out.

Lake was going to be in for a good ass chewing soon, and it wasn't going to be by Cragen either.

**A/N: Next Chap will come soon. hope everyone has a great fall season :) thank you all for staying with me and being patient. sometimes it just takes one small thing, to get the brainstormer flowing again :) Hugs !**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Hi Everyone ! I know, long time. Thanks to my laptop being stupid for a while, it kept me from updating :( but now I can update again :) So , I hope that you all out there reading, enjoy this new chapter. It's been sitting in my head for a good while! It feels great to be back :) 3**

Soon as Captain Cragen had finally gotten to talk with Judge Donnelly, she knew that she would have to also bring in Judge Petrovsky with this issue, because Lake had information on every single cop in the until, the only question left to them, was _why?_

Judge Petrovsky came was sitting in her chambers, when Judge Donnelly, Captain Cragen, and the two agents came in. Agent Gerardi and Meloni took a seat on the wooden bench next to the wall, while Cragen and Donnelly sat in the chair's in front of Petrovsky.

Once they all settled down, they got straight to the points. Agent Gerardi had made a full document packet, so they all were on the same page with Lake. What they discussed during the meeting, what to make a secure way between the four of them, without involving Olivia in this situation, was to find out how he had obtained jackets on each of them.

Cragen knew with Olivia getting closer to her due date, that Elliot would protect her at all costs, and he didn't blame him at all. But with all the information they had on Lake, they didn't know, that Olivia knew some of the things about Lake, because of them being high school students together, although, even with what Olivia knew about him, it was only a false front, they were dealing with a more dangerous person in Lake, than they had with Jefferies and Langan.

Once the meeting was over with. Cragen and the agents went back to the precint. On the way there, agent Gerardi, told Cragen that she and agent Meloni would keep an eye on Lake while he was at the precint with Olivia. Cragen knew they both would do so, so he went straight to his office, and started making some phone calls, starting with the high school he attended.

* * *

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precint a little later on that morning, Olivia took a seat at her desk, and began milling over the paper work from the two cases, that they had previously went to court on. She had to prepare the case file, so she could file it as a closed case, since the two rapists had been caught and found guilty on the charges.

Elliot though, his mind was running a bit fast this morning. He wondered what it was about Chester Lake, that had spooked his wife. Instead of going to talk to Cragen, about him, he decided to do his own digging. He turned on his computer, and started running some searches on him. As he began going through his searches, he was getting a bit frustrated, because he couldn't find anything on him, that was anything out of the ordinary. But something in his gut kept telling him, that Chester, wasn't who he seemed to be. He was right about that, but he was going to have to a deep background search on him, if he wanted to find out, before Cragen got to him first.

Just as Elliot was about to go through an FBI search field to look, Lake walked in. Elliot immediately switched his screen to a picture of him and Olivia on their wedding day, it was his background on his computer.

As Lake took a seat at his desk, Olivia got up to get a bottle of apple juice to drink, and she felt his eyes on her, only briefly though, as Fin and Munch came in, the precint started to get more noisy as the room filled up. Munch took a seat at his desk as well, but Munch being well Munch, he noticed the pensive look in Elliot's eyes, but choose not to say anything to him. Fin on the other hand, was calling Alex to catch her up on a new case that had been handed to him, from the narcotics lab. Fin was working both with narcotics and svu, because Cragen had made him the prime head cop, and with the way Fin dressed, it wouldn't be that hard for him.

Just as Fin hung up the phone, the man from IAB walked in, with an unidentified man, and they both went into Cragen's office, and the door was shut.

Elliot had noticed them, and so had Lake, but neither had a clue of what was going on. Swiveling around in his chair, Elliot looked at Munch and asked, "Who was that?"

Munch said, "Well, the first one was the main jerk from IAB, as for the one in the bum looking clothes, have no idea."

Elliot looked back toward Cragen's office, and watched them for a few minutes before turning back to his own desk, and going through papers on it.

Chester knew exactly who the second man was, but he didn't said a word.

He knew Cragen had somehow, figured him out, the question to himself was, _Who knew him here, besides Olivia?_

He would figure it out later, but by then he would be sitting in front of a Judge in handcuffs.

**A/N: Chapter 62, is in progress :) THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME, I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL DIDN'T STOP READING 3 BLESS YOU ALL.**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: I had a very bad case of writer's block, and I sincerely apologize that it took me so long ! But, the block had ended for now, hopefully it won't come back ! LOVE to all of you out there, that's probably been wondering were I've been. I have left :)**

Lake was nervous. He knew he was going to have to come up with a very good lie, if Cragen approached him. He knew Olivia would never say anything, about their history. But he knew that an Agent, was way different than a cop. He had to keep his eye on both of them, and get to his file, and hide a few things, before he would be caught. Because he knew he wouldn't have long, before he was.

* * *

Cragen had just finished talking with the man, that was from the county of Randolph, New York, where Olivia had lived, before she moved to the downtown city of New York.

His name is Terry Hampter, and he is the Chief at the Randolph, County, New York precint. After Cragen had gotten his number from Agent Gerardi, he had called him, and told him about the Agent had pulled up on Lake. When Terry got through with talking with Cragen on the phone, he made plans to catch the next train out to New York, where Cragen worked. He had to talk to him in person.

Cragen couldn't believe what Mr. Hampter, had just told him about Lake. He wasn't stunned, but worried.

Olivia and Elliot had just come back to the office, when Hampter was coming out the door. He saw Olivia, and told Cragen that he needed to speak with her. So Cragen went to Olivia before she and Elliot sat down, and told her to come with him. Elliot wasn't worried, because Agent Gerardi had filled him in on things.

Once back in the office, they all took a moment, before anyone spoke. It was before Hampter got the words, he wanted to say out, that Olivia spoke up, and said. "Mr. Hampter, may I ask why Lake is up here?"

Hampter turned to her, with a somber look on his face. "Olivia, I'm not actually sure, why Lake came here, except, that I know he's been asking about you, since you left. He took a case file from the precint, that you had been working on, and disappeared." A different reaction filled his eyes now. "I think, he may be trying, and I know this is crazy, but I think he may be trying to stir up troubles for you here."

Olivia swallowed a small lump in her throat. Then looked at Hampter again. "Why, would he want to start trouble for me? The only time I saw him, was when we sat in your conference room, and he was interviewing a person of interest, on a bombing case." That's when it hit Olivia.

Hampter went to speak again, but Olivia excused herself, and went out to tell Elliot, that he needed to come with her, and they needed to go now.

Agent Gerardi and Meloni, came in the squad room a few minutes after Elliot and Olivia had left. Hampter had left a little after they did, but told Cragen to keep him imformed.

Gerardi went to see the Captain, while Meloni sat down and got to cracking on the Lake file.

While Cragen and Gerardi talked, Lake walked into the squad and took a seat at a desk that was nearer the window.

They didn't know it, but Lake had been at the precint hours after everyone had left, and he planted listening bugs, on Olivia and Elliot's desks, Agent Gerardi's and the Captain's.

He had a small Bluetooth in his ear, so he could listen, and they wouldn't get to suspicious of him, or him let them be suspicious of him.

What he was hearing in the Captain's office right now, wasn't making him to nervous at the moment. Cragen was just telling Agent Gerardi, what Hampter had come and talked to him about, about without getting to specific. He didn't know who else might know Lake, and it would get back to him.

Lake just sat at his desk and smirked, he knew Hampter, and if Hampter knew what was good for him, he wouldn't dare tell Cragen anything. Lake had a blackmail list of his on, on Hampter, but it was very small things, nothing that could incriminate him, unless he told Hampter's wife, about his affair.

Just as Gerardi stepped out of Cragen's office, ADA Cabot walked in, and walked right up to Cragen. She just knotted her head, and they went to his office, he motioned for Fin to come in with them.

Cragen and Agent Gerardi and Meloni, had spoken with Alex about Lake, so she had gotten a warrant, to get all files and all other paper work along with what Agent Gerardi had, and they were about to look into all.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the passenger side of the car, while Elliot drove. He turned to look at her, and reached his hand over to hold hers. She looked at him, and gave him a half smile.

"Baby, can I ask you something?" Elliot asked her, in a deep tone.

"Sure" Olivia said, wondering what he was going to ask her, but she already knew, it was going to be a question about Lake.

"What is so bothering to you, about Lake? I know what little you told me, but I know there is more to it." He gently squeezed her hand, to let her know, whenever she was ready, it was ok to tell him.

Olivia looked at their hands and squeezed his hand back. She then looked up and out the front window, and told Elliot what he wanted to know. "I knew Lake from High School, we had a few classes together, and after we graduated, we both went different ways. During the summer, while I was working for the Randolph County precint as an intern, so I could earn credits for college, since I knew I wanted to become a cop. Lake had become a intern there. We hardly spoke to each other, but from time to time we would speak when we ran into each….." She went on to tell him about a conference she had sit in on with him, and listened to the men talk. The man had been part of an investigation about a bombing. What Olivia hadn't known, was that Lake and the man knew other.

Elliot listened, almost stunned, but not surprised, as Olivia spoke.

He just shook his head and held her hand tighter. Then made a left turn on the street and they came to office, that was associated and connected with, the Randolph Police Department.

Olivia was going in, and going to have a talk with Terry.

**A/N: Chapter 63 will be coming out soon. Just keep your fingers crossed, that THAT block doesn't show back up, anytime soon :) LOVE & PEACE to you all .**


End file.
